


Adultery

by hAnatabi



Series: L'Amour [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adultery, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Barebacking, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cheating, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Scents & Smells, They're soulmates but they can't be together, Top Steve Rogers, Top Thor (Marvel), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 141,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hAnatabi/pseuds/hAnatabi
Summary: a·dul·ter·y/ชู้/(คำนาม)การมีความสัมพันธ์ทั้งทางกายและทางใจกับบุคคลอื่นที่มิใช่คู่ครองของตน“เขากำลังคบชู้อยู่กับผู้ชายคนอื่น”คำพ้องความหมาย : ผิดประเวณีคำที่เกี่ยวข้อง : คบชู้,นอกใจ,เมียเก็บคำอื่นๆ : กิ๊ก





	1. Am I pregnant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เมื่อผลการตั้งครรภ์ทั้งห้าอันออกมาเป็นบวก  
ทำให้บัคกี้โอเมก้าที่ยังไม่มีทั้งแฟน ไม่มีทั้งอัลฟ่าคู่ชีวิตอย่างเขาตกอกตกใจเป็นอย่างมาก  
เพราะคนที่ทำให้เขาท้องไม่ใช่ใครที่ไหน แต่เป็นเพื่อนสนิทอัลฟ่าที่พ่วงตำแหน่งเซ็กส์เฟรนด์ด้วยอย่างสตีฟ
> 
> เรื่องราวคงจะจบอย่างสวยงามถ้าสตีฟไม่แต่งงานและมีคู่ชีวิตแล้วแบบนี้
> 
> บัคกี้จะทำต่อไปอย่างไรในเมื่อเขากำลังตั้งท้องแต่ไม่สามารถครอบครองสตีฟเอาไว้ได้  
หรือเขาจะมองหาอัลฟ่าคนใหม่มาคอยปลอบประโลมเขาแทนที่สตีฟกันนะ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เรื่องนี้เป็นเรื่องราวต่อจากฟิคเรื่อง [The One That Got Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349322) ค่ะ จะอ่านต่อกัน หรืออ่านเรื่องนี้เดี่ยวๆก็ได้ (แต่ถ้าอ่านต่อกันก็จะเพิ่มความปวดตับปวดใจเข้าไปอีก อิ__อิ)  
Pairing ในเรื่องจะมีทั้งสตีฟบัคกี้และธอร์บัคกี้ค่ะ (อาจจะมี mention ถึงสตีฟเพ็กกี้ด้วยบ้าง) แต่ถ้าความสัมพันธ์หรือบทบนเตียง จะมีแค่สตีฟบัคกี้และธอร์บัคกี้นะคะ 😚💕  
ขอให้สนุกกับการอ่านนะคะ ♡

**｜ ｜**

_‘ขึ้นสองขีดแปลว่าตั้งครรภ์’_

**｜＋｜**

_‘ขึ้นเครื่องหมายบวกแปลว่าตั้งครรภ์’_

➕

_‘เปลี่ยนเป็นเครื่องหมายบวกคือตั้งครรภ์’_

**｜ ｜**

_‘ขึ้นสองขีดแปลว่าตั้งครรภ์’_

**｜Pregnant｜**

_‘ตั้งครรภ์’_

ใบหน้าซีดเผือกของบัคกี้จ้องมองผลตรวจการตั้งครรภ์ทั้งห้าอันที่วางเรียงกันอยู่บนอ่างล้างมือ และผลตรวจทั้งหมดห้าอันนั้นก็แสดงผลว่าผลตั้งครรภ์เป็นบวกทุกอันอย่างชัดเจน

_‘นี่เขาท้องหรอ...’_

บัคกี้คิดในใจอย่างตื่นตระหนกพร้อมกับเอามือเปล่าสัมผัสที่ท้องของตัวเองด้วยความกล้าๆกลัวๆ บัคกี้จับจ้องมองท้องของเองในกระจกก็พลันคิดขึ้นมาอีกว่า

_‘โอเมก้าที่ยังไม่มีแฟน ยังไม่โดนกัดคอ แถมยังไม่มีคู่ชีวิตแบบเขาเนี่ยหรอ...’_

บัคกี้ยืนนิ่งตกใจอยู่ในหน้ากระจกห้องน้ำนานเสียนาน ทำให้ผมที่เปียกอยู่ประบ่าเริ่มค่อยๆแห้งหลังจากที่บัคกี้เพิ่งอาบน้ำสระผมเสร็จ อีกทั้งยังมีผ้าเช็ดตัวของเขาที่ผูกอยู่ที่เอวก็หล่นลงพื้นไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่รู้

_‘ตั้งสติหน่อยเจมส์ บูเคแนน บาร์นส์’_ บัคกี้รวบรวมพลังและใช้มือทั้งสองตบเบาๆที่ใบหน้าของตัวเองเพื่อเรียกสติให้กลับมา

แล้วจากนั้นบัคกี้ก็หยิบรวบที่ตรวจการตั้งครรภ์ทั้งห้าทิ้งลงถังขยะทันที เขาเดินไปแต่งตัวเพื่อรอแขกผู้มาเยือนที่บ้านของเขาในอีกสามชั่วโมงข้างหน้า

และคนๆนั้นไม่ใช่ใครที่ไหนแต่เป็นผู้ชายอัลฟ่าที่ทำให้เขาท้อง...

...สตีฟ โรเจอร์สนั่นเอง...

มันฟังดูออกจะแฮปปี้เอนด์ดิ้งใช่ไหม คนหนึ่งเป็นอัลฟ่า อีกคนเป็นโอเมก้า

นั่นคงจะเป็นเรื่องที่แสนจะมีความสุข สตีฟที่เป็นอัลฟ่า กับบัคกี้ที่เป็นโอเมก้า แต่งงานกัน มีลูกด้วยกัน อยู่ด้วยกันจนลูกโต จนมีหลาน จนแก่เฒ่า

ทุกอย่างคงจะเป็นไปเช่นนั้นถ้าสตีฟยังโสด ยังไม่แต่งงาน และยังไม่มีคู่ชีวิตเหมือนตอนนี้

บัคกี้รู้ว่าความสัมพันธ์ของเขากับสตีฟมันเป็นเรื่องต้องห้ามมาตั้งแต่พวกเขามีเซ็กส์ด้วยกันครั้งแรก ตั้งแต่สตีฟรู้ว่าตัวเขาโดนพ่อแม่บังคับให้แต่งงานกับสาวอัลฟ่าแสนสวยผู้เพรียบพร้อมทั้งหน้าตาและฐานะ เพ็กกี้ คาร์เตอร์

ตั้งแต่บัคกี้หลงรักสตีฟ หลงรักอัลฟ่าที่มีเจ้าของแล้ว...

ตอนนั้นพวกเขาทั้งสองยังเด็ก ช่วงไฮสคูลเป็นช่วงที่ทุกคนมีความต้องการที่อยากจะปลดปล่อยความต้องการอย่างไม่มีที่สิ้นสุดกันทั้งนั้น ทั้งบัคกี้และสตีฟก็เป็นหนึ่งในนั้น ถึงแม้สตีฟยังไม่อยากรีบแต่งงานและมีคู่ชีวิตเพราะพวกเขายังอยู่แค่ไฮสคูล สตีฟเป็นอัลฟ่าที่ยังไม่อยากลงหลักปักฐานกับใคร และบัคกี้เองก็ยังไม่รู้เพศรองจึงไม่มีความคิดจะหาคู่ชีวิตอยู่แล้ว แถมยังมีเรื่องน่าเบื่อเกี่ยวกับตระกูลอัลฟ่าล้วนของตัวเองอีก ทั้งสองจึงตกลงกันเป็นเพื่อนที่สามารถมีเซ็กส์ได้โดยไม่คิดอะไรให้ปวดหัวกับสถานการณ์ที่บ้านของแต่ละคน

แต่แล้วเซ็กส์ครั้งแรกของพวกเขาก็ทำให้เพศรองของบัคกี้แสดงออกมาว่าเป็นโอเมก้า แน่นอนว่าที่บ้านของบัคกี้ไม่ยอมรับเขา แต่สตีฟก็ยังคอยอยู่เคียงข้างเขาเสมอ คอยดูแลเขาตอนฮีท คอยปลอบเขาเวลาที่ไม่มีใครในบ้านต้องการ ทำให้บัคกี้คิดมาตลอดว่าสตีฟเป็นอัลฟ่าของเขา จนบัคกี้ลืมไปแล้วว่าสตีฟมีคู่หมั้นที่ต้องแต่งงานด้วยอยู่แล้ว มาร์กาเร็ต เพ็กกี้ คาร์เตอร์

เพ็กกี้เป็นอัลฟ่าสาวแสนสวยและเพรียบพร้อมของตระกูลคาร์เตอร์ เธอฉลาด มีสเน่ห์ น่ารัก และนิสัยดีกับเพื่อนๆของสตีฟทุกคน รวมถึงบัคกี้ที่เป็นโอเมก้าคนเดียวที่อยู่เคียงข้างสตีฟสมัยไฮสคูล การแต่งงานของสตีฟและเพ็กกี้เป็นการตกลงทางธุรกิจของทั้งสองตระกูล และถึงหัวใจของเขาจะเริ่มเรียกร้องสตีฟเอาไว้แค่ไหน แต่นั่นเป็นเรื่องที่บัคกี้ไม่สามารถโต้แย้งได้เลย

และถึงแม้ว่ากำหนดการแต่งงานของสตีฟกับเพ็กกี้จะมีขึ้นหลังจากที่พวกเขาเรียนจบมหาวิทยาลัยในอีกสี่ห้าปีข้างหน้าก็ตาม

พวกเขามีเซ็กส์กันมาตลอดตั้งแต่ฮีทแรกของบัคกี้สมัยไฮสคูล จนถึงตอนนี้ ตอนที่สตีฟแต่งงานมาแล้วเกือบครบสองปี

ช่วงเวลาที่พวกเขาทั้งสองอยู่บนเตียง สตีฟกอด จูบ ให้ความรัก ความอบอุ่น การใส่ใจ การดูแลในแบบที่อัลฟ่าทำให้กับโอเมก้าจนเหมือนพวกเขาเป็นคนรักกัน จนบัคกี้เผลอใจอ่อนไหวไปทุกๆสัมผัส จนเขาหลงรักสตีฟและไม่สามารถหักห้ามหัวใจของตัวเองเอาไว้ได้ แต่เมื่อพวกเขาต้องเจอกับสังคมภายนอก ต้องกลับไปอยู่กับกลุ่มเพื่อน ต้องเจอเพ็กกี้ ภรรยาของสตีฟ บัคกี้ก็จะมีสถานะเป็นเพียงแค่เพื่อนสนิทโอเมก้าคนหนึ่งของสตีฟเท่านั้น

ในใจของบัคกี้ลึกๆหวังไว้ว่าสตีฟจะยอมแข็งข้อกับตระกูลตัวเองแล้วเลือกเขา หนีออกไปให้ไกลจากนิวยอร์คแล้วสร้างครอบครัวด้วยกัน บัคกี้หวังให้สตีฟจะเลือกเขาที่เป็นโอเมก้ามาเป็นคู่ชีวิต แต่สุดท้ายสตีฟก็ไม่ทำ ถึงสตีฟจะไม่เคยบอกหรือพูดอะไรแต่บัคกี้ก็รู้ว่าสตีฟเลือกไม่ได้ สตีฟจึงเลือกทั้งตระกูลของตัวเอง ทั้งเพ็กกี้ และทั้งบัคกี้

บัคกี้เคยคิดอยากจะเลิกความสัมพันธ์แบบนี้กับสตีฟเสียที เพราะยิ่งพวกเขาถลำลึกความสัมพันธ์ลงไปมากเท่าไหร่ บัคกี้ก็จะยิ่งไม่สามารถปล่อยมือไปจากสตีฟได้ และเมื่อบัคกี้ได้รับจูบกับสัมผัสอันอ่อนโยนของสตีฟ บัคกี้ก็โอนอ่อนคล้อยตามไปเสียทุกครั้ง

จนกระทั้งเซ็กส์ครั้งล่าสุดของพวกเขาเมื่อสองอาทิตย์ที่แล้ว

เพ็กกี้ไปธุระของบริษัทคาร์เตอร์-โรเจอร์สที่ต่างประเทศแทนสตีฟ ทำให้สตีฟแอบมาหาเขาและมีอะไรกันที่บ้านจนเป็นเหมือนเรื่องปกติ

แต่ว่าวันนั้น...ฮีทของบัคกี้มาพอดี

ด้วยความชะล่าใจของตัวเองที่คิดว่าแค่ยาคุมที่กินอยู่ทุกครั้งคงสามารถป้องกันการผิดพลาดได้เสมอ แต่บัคกี้ไม่เคยรู้เลยว่าการมีเซ็กส์และการปล่อยน๊อตของอัลฟ่าตอนฮีท ก็ยังสามารถทำให้ตั้งท้องได้ถึงแม้จะกินยาคุมเอาไว้แล้วก็ตาม

“เฮ้บัค เป็นอะไรรึเปล่า” เสียงอ่อนโยนของสตีฟถามเขาขึ้น วันนี้วันอาทิตย์ เพ็กกี้ไม่อยู่ที่บ้านเพราะเธอต้องไปดูบริษัทเครือข่ายที่แคลิฟอร์เนีย เมื่อสตีฟส่งเพ็กกี้ขึ้นเครื่องเรียบร้อย เขาจึงบึ่งรถมาหาบัคกี้ที่บ้านทันที และบัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆหันหน้าไปมองอัลฟ่าที่นั่งอยู่ตรงโซฟาข้างๆอย่างเชื่องช้า

บัคกี้พลันนึกถึงอุปกรณ์ตรวจการตั้งครรภ์ที่เขาทิ้งไว้ในถังขยะตรงใต้อ่างล้างมือในห้องน้ำก็รู้สึกเครียดและวูบโหวงเหมือนมีผีเสื้อนับร้อยตัวบินฉวัดเฉวียนไปมาในท้องของตัวเอง มันทำให้บัคกี้อยากบอกสตีฟเหลือเกินว่า _‘ไม่เป็นไรหรอกสตีฟ ฉันแค่ท้องและนายก็คือพ่อเด็ก’_

“ไม่เป็นไรสตีฟ...” แต่บัคกี้กลับพูดออกไปแค่นั้น

“เออนายว่าฉันจะซื้ออะไรมาให้เพ็กกี้ในวันครบรอบแต่งงานดี ตอนวันครบรอบงานหมั้นฉันไม่ได้ใส่ใจจนเธอโกรธ ก็เลย...นะ” สตีฟพูดไปพร้อมกับโอบกอดเขาไป บัคกี้มองแหวนที่นิ้วนางข้างซ้ายของสตีฟก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกเจ็บแปลบรวดร้าวในหัวใจของตัวเองขึ้นมาอย่างหลีกเลี่ยงไม่ได้

แต่กระนั้นเขาก็ยังฝืนยิ้มตอบกลับสตีฟไป “ดอกไม้ไหม เธอชอบลิลลี่ไม่ใช่หรอ”

“โอ้ งั้นก็ดอกไม้สินะ” สตีฟหันมายิ้มตอบกลับ จากนั้นมือของสตีฟก็เชยคางของเขาขึ้น แล้วริมฝีปากของทั้งสองก็สัมผัสกัน

บัคกี้พยายามตั้งใจจะหักห้ามใจตัวเอง เขาพยายามจะผลักสตีฟ มือสั่นๆของเขาที่วางอยู่บนกล้ามอกคนตรงหน้ากำเสื้อของสตีฟแน่นเพื่อให้ร่างกายและจิตใจของเขาปฏิเสธความต้องการอัลฟ่าตรงหน้า

แต่บัคกี้ก็ทำไม่ได้...

บัคกี้ปล่อยให้หัวใจของเขาอยู่เหนือสติสัมปัชชัญญะ อยู่เหนือเหตุผล อยู่เหนือทุกๆอย่าง แล้วบัคกี้ก็ปล่อยให้สตีฟเป็นคนควบคุมเขาเหมือนทุกๆครั้ง สตีฟจูบเขาอย่างอ่อนโยนกว่าทุกครั้งที่เขาเคยได้รับสัมผัส ริมฝีปากของสตีฟละเลียดลิ้มชิมรสชาติหอมหวานไปทั่วโพรงปากของบัคกี้ จนสัมผัสแสนอ่อนโยนเริ่มร้อนแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

เซ็กส์ของพวกเขาทั้งสองในคืนนั้นช่างแตกต่างไปกว่าทุกครั้งที่ผ่านมา ปกติเซ็กส์ของสตีฟจะรุนแรง ดุดัน แต่คราวนี้เซ็กส์ของสตีฟกลับอ่อนโยน หอมหวาน ราวกับเป็นการร่วมรักของคู่รักและคู่ชีวิตอัลฟ่าโอเมก้า สตีฟจูบและสัมผัสบัคกี้อย่างอ่อนโยนตลอดเวลา ประหนึ่งว่าเขาจะแตกสลายกลายเป็นเศษแก้วอย่างไรอย่างนั้น

แต่บัคกี้ก็คิดว่าอาจจะเป็นเพียงแค่เพราะว่าเขากำลังตั้งท้อง ฟีโรโมนของโอเมก้าเริ่มเปลี่ยนไปจึงทำให้สัญชาตญาณของสตีฟบอกให้เขาอ่อนโยนกับโอเมก้า บัคกี้ได้กลิ่นอัลฟ่าของสตีฟที่มีแต่ความอบอุ่น การปกป้อง ความเป็นเจ้าของ ลอยฟุ้งออกมาตลอดเวลาที่ทั้งสองร่วมรักกัน

ซึ่งสตีฟไม่มีทางรู้แน่ว่าเขากำลังตั้งท้องอยู่

เพราะถ้าสตีฟรู้ เขาคงไม่รีบแต่งตัวออกไปตอนรุ่งสางก่อนพระอาทิตย์จะขึ้น

ก่อนที่เพ็กกี้จะกลับมาจากแคลิฟอร์เนียร์ตอนไฟลท์เก้าโมงเช้า

ก่อนที่จะมีคนรู้ความลับของพวกเขา...

— ♥︎ —

“ยินดีด้วยนะคะ คุณตั้งครรภ์ได้หกสัปดาห์พอดี” เสียงสดใสของคุณหมอโช หมอสูติฯเบต้าแสนใจดีที่บัคกี้มาหาในคลีนิคแห่งหนึ่งพูดขึ้นอย่างอารมณ์ดี เสียงใสๆของเธอช่างตรงกันข้ามกับจิตใจที่วูบโหวงจนหล่นตุ๊บของบัคกี้ที่ได้ยินคำบอกประกาศอย่างเป็นทางการจากหมอสูติฯว่าเขาท้องแล้วแน่นอนร้อยเปอร์เซ็นต์

แล้วจากนั้นคุณหมอโชกำลังเลื่อนเครื่องมือตรวจอัลตร้าซาวน์ไปที่ท้องน้อยของเขาอย่างตั้งใจ “เห็นเม็ดถั่วเขียวเล็กๆที่กำลังเต้นนี่ไหมคะ ส่วนนี้กำลังจะพัฒนาไปเป็นหัวใจของเด็กค่ะ” คุณหมอคนนั้นยิ้มให้กับบัคกี้อย่างร่าเริง

บัคกี้จับจ้องลูกของเขาบนหน้าจอ เสียงตุบๆๆๆ ซึ่งเป็นเสียงหัวใจของเจ้าถั่วน้อยนั่นกำลังเต้นรัวอยู่ในท้องของเขา ถึงแม้มันจะเบามากแค่ไหนแต่บัคกี้ก็สามารถรับรู้ได้อยู่ดี

“เจ้าถั่วน้อยกำลังเติบโตในท้องของผมสินะครับ” บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับหมอโชเบาๆ เธอยิ้มกว้างให้เขาก่อนที่จะถามขึ้นว่าต้องการรูปเจ้าถั่วน้อยแสนน่ารักของเขากี่ใบ และบัคกี้ก็ตอบกลับไปว่า “แค่ใบเดียวก็พอครับ”

สีหน้ายิ้มแย้มของหมอโชเริ่มเปลี่ยนเป็นใบหน้าเศร้าหมองลงเล็กน้อย บัคกี้คิดว่าเธอคงเจอมาหลายเคสแล้วแน่นอนที่โอเมก้าตั้งครรภ์และมาตรวจเพียงคนเดียว ซึ่งส่วนมากเป็นผลพวงจากการโดนข่มขืนตอนฮีทเสียเป็นส่วนใหญ่ “ถ้าหากคุณบาร์นส์มีปัญหาเรื่องนี้ อยากปรึกษาการทำแท้ง...”

“ไม่มีปัญหาครับคุณหมอ ผมจะเลี้ยงลูกของผมเอง” บัคกี้รีบตอบกลับเธอทันทีโดยที่เธอยังพูดไม่จบประโยค ตอนแรกบัคกี้เองก็กลัวที่เขาตั้งท้องโดยที่ไม่มีทั้งคนรักและไม่มีอัลฟ่าเป็นคู่ชีวิต แต่พอเขาเห็นลูกของเขาที่เริ่มกลายเป็นเม็ดถั่วตัวน้อยๆและเริ่มมีชีวิตขึ้นมา บัคกี้ก็รู้สึกรักและอยากเจอลูกของตัวเองเหลือเกิน

เพราะบัคกี้คิดได้เพียงแค่เขาคงเหลือแค่ลูก _‘น้องถั่วน้อย’_ คนนี้เท่านั้นที่จะเป็นลูกของเขาเอง

หมอโชกลับมายิ้มแย้มอีกครั้งที่ได้ยินเขาบอกเช่นนั้นไป เธอจัดการทำการนัดหมายล่วงหน้าต่างๆให้กับเขา ตรวจครั้งต่อไปคืออีกสองอาทิตย์ข้างหน้า หมอโชบอกว่าเขาห้ามดื่มอะไรบ้าง ห้ามทานอะไรบ้าง และเธอก็ให้ใบสั่งซื้อยาแก้แพ้ท้องมาจำนวนหนึ่ง เธอกล่าวว่าถ้าไม่ไหวหรือไม่จำเป็นจริงๆก็ไม่ควรกิน และบัคกี้ก็ออกมาจากคลีนิกพร้อมกับรูปอัลตร้าซาวน์น้องถั่วน้อยในกระเป๋า

แล้วบัคกี้ก็เดินกลับมาที่บ้านของตัวเอง แต่ในระหว่างทางกลับ เขารู้สึกอยากดื่มกาแฟมาก ซึ่งนั่นไม่ดีเอาเสียเลยเพราะเขากำลังตั้งท้องอยู่และกาแฟก็เป็นหนึ่งในของต้องห้ามสำหรับการตั้งครรภ์ของเขา บัคกี้จึงแวะเข้าสตาร์บัคส์หน้าสถานีรถไฟก่อนถึงบ้านของตัวเองแทน เพราะบัคกี้คิดว่าการได้กลิ่นกาแฟหอมๆในร้านอาจจะทำให้เขาหายอยากดื่มกาแฟก็ได้

“สวัสดีครับ วันนี้รับอะไรดีครับ” พนักงานรับออเดอร์ตรงเคาท์เตอร์ที่มีป้ายชื่อเขียนไว้ว่า _‘ธอร์’_ ตอบต้อนรับบัคกี้ด้วยสีหน้ายิ้มแย้มจนตาหยี บัคกี้เงยหน้ามองคนตัวสูงด้านหน้าของตัวเองก็รู้สึกตกใจกับความสูงใหญ่ของธอร์ และในความใกล้ชิดนี้ทำให้บัคกี้ก็ได้กลิ่นของธอร์ กลิ่นมัสก์หอมละมุนเหมือนกลิ่นก้านซินนามอนในถ้วยกาแฟ ซึ่งบัคกี้มั่นใจว่าเขาเป็นอัลฟ่าแน่นอน บวกกับรอยยิ้มกว้างที่เหมือนพระอาทิตย์และความหล่อเหลาเหมือนเทพเจ้าของคนตรงหน้าทำให้บัคกี้เผลอผงะในความดูสง่างามนั่นเล็กน้อย แต่บัคกี้ก็พยายามรวบรวมสติและทำเป็นมองเมนูด้านหลังของพนักงานที่ชื่อว่าธอร์นี่แทน

“เอาเป็นเอิร์ลเกรย์...” บัคกี้ตอบกลับอย่างครุ่นคิด “ใส่นมไร้ไขมันและขอวอฟเฟิลด้วยครับ” บัคกี้พูดจบเขาก็เห็นพนักงานที่ชื่อว่าธอร์ยิ้มตอบกลับพร้อมบอกราคาทั้งหมด เมื่อบัคกี้จ่ายเงินเสร็จแล้วเรียบร้อยเขาก็บอกว่าจะเอาไปเสิร์ฟให้ที่โต๊ะ นั่นทำให้เขาประหลาดใจพอสมควรเพราะขึ้นชื่อว่าสตาร์บัคส์ ต้องวุ่นวายมากจนพนักงานไม่มีเวลามาเสิร์ฟถึงโต๊ะให้แน่ๆ แต่สุดท้ายแล้วบัคกี้ก็เลือกที่จะเดินไปนั่งตรงโซฟาด้านในแทน

ห้านาทีผ่านไปพอดิบพอดี พนักงานสูงใหญ่ที่ชื่อว่าธอร์เดินเอาชากับวอฟเฟิลมาเสิร์ฟเขา “ทานให้อร่อยนะครับ” แล้วเขาก็ยิ้มให้อีกครั้งแล้วเดินกลับไป

สงสัยจะเป็นพนักงานใหม่ที่เพิ่งเข้ามาทำงานแน่ๆ บัคกี้คิดเช่นนั้นพร้อมกับจัดการดื่มชาร้อนตรงหน้าทันที รสชาเอิร์ลเกรย์ที่ผสมผสานกับกลิ่นหอมกรุ่นของเมล็ดกาแฟคั่วในร้านสตาร์บัคส์ทำให้เขารู้สึกผ่อนคลายดีมากทีเดียว

บัคกี้หยิบรูปอัลตร้าซาวน์น้องถั่วน้อยของเขาขึ้นออกมาดูอีกครั้ง บัคกี้ระบายยิ้มบางเบาพร้อมกับลูบท้องของตัวเองเพื่อที่จะสัมผัสให้ใกล้ชิดลูกในท้องของตัวเองยิ่งขึ้น

การรับรู้ของการมีอยู่ของน้องถั่วน้อยในท้องของบัคกี้ทำให้เขาลืมเรื่องเครียดๆอย่างความลับของเขาสตีฟไปได้เกือบหมดจดเลยทีเดียว

— ♥︎ —

วันรุ่งขึ้นบัคกี้ตื่นมาพร้อมกับอาการปวดหัวอย่างรุนแรงจนเขาคิดว่าอาการแพ้ท้องของเขากำลังเริ่มขึ้นแล้ว และจากนั้นบัคกี้ก็รีบลุกจากเตียงแล้ววิ่งเข้าห้องน้ำเพื่อไปอาเจียรทันที

ผ่านไปได้เกือบชั่วโมงบัคกี้ก็เริ่มหยุดอาเจียร เขาจ้องมองนาฬิกาบนผนังในห้องน้ำก็เห็นว่าเกือบจะเก้าโมงแล้ว และอาการปวดหัวก็ยังไม่หายไปไหนวันนี้บัคกี้คิดว่าตัวเขาเองคงไปทำงานไม่ได้แน่ๆ ซึ่งโชคดีที่บอสของบัคกี้ไม่ใช่ใครที่ไหนแต่เป็นแซม เพื่อนสนิทของทั้งเขาและสตีฟ บัคกี้จึงจัดการล้างหน้าให้เรียบร้อยและเดินไปหยิบมือถือเพื่อส่งข้อความไปหาแซมอย่างรวดเร็วว่า _‘วันนี้ฉันไข้ขึ้นกระทันหัน ไปออฟฟิสไม่ได้ ขอโทษด้วยนะแซม’_

แซมตอบกลับมาเพียงแค่ว่าให้เขาพักผ่อนเยอะๆเท่านั้น ซึ่งพอบัคกี้เห็นดังนั้นเขาก็เดินกลับเข้าห้องนอนของตัวเองพร้อมกับล้มตัวลงบนเตียงทันที

...

_ออด ออด——-_

เสียงออดที่หน้าบ้านของบัคกี้ดังขึ้นทำให้เขาต้องลุกขึ้นจากเตียงเพื่อลงไปเปิดประตูต้อนรับแขกผู้มาเยือนวันที่เขากำลังแพ้ท้องอย่างสุดๆ

และนั่นจะเป็นใครไปไม่ได้นอกจาก

“แซม...เข้ามาสิ” บัคกี้เปิดประตูให้กับแซม วิลสันอย่างอ่อนล้าเพลียแรง แซมเป็นเบต้า เขาเพื่อนสนิทของสตีฟและบัคกี้ รวมถึงเป็นบอสของเขาเองอีกด้วย แซมเดินตามบัคกี้เข้ามาในครัวพร้อมกับวางถุงใบโตไว้บนโต๊ะไอส์แลนด์

“ฉันซื้อยามาให้...ว่าแต่นายกินอะไรรึยังบัคกี้” สีหน้าของแซมหันมามองเขาพร้อมกับขมวดคิ้ว ซึ่งตั้งแต่หลังจากที่บัคกี้ตื่นขึ้นมาอาเจียรตอนเช้าไปหนึ่งรอบ เขาก็นอนอยู่บนเตียงมาตลอดจนถึงตอนนี้ เขาส่ายหน้าเบาๆให้กับเพื่อนตรงหน้า

แซมถอนหายใจแล้วก็เดินเข้าไปเปิดตู้เย็นของบัคกี้ทันที “นี่เกือบจะบ่ายสามแล้ว นายยังไม่ได้กินอะไรเลยเนี่ยนะ” แซมถามกลับ บัคกี้ยักไหล่ให้แล้วก็เดินไปนั่งคอยที่โต๊ะอาหาร แซมถอนหายใจเบาๆ แต่กระนั้นเขาก็เดินหยิบขนมปัง ไข่ และเบคอนออกมาพร้อมกับจัดการทำอาหารง่ายๆให้

“เวลานายป่วยแล้วเป็นแบบนี้ทุกที ฉันละเบื่อ” แซมยกจานออมเล็ตต์เบคอนทอดกรอบของโปรดของบัคกี้มาวางไว้ตรงหน้าพร้อมกับเสียบขนมปังเข้าเครื่องปิ้ง

“เบื่อแต่ก็ยังมา ปากไม่ตรงกับใจจริงๆนะนายเนี่ย” บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับเพื่อนของตัวเอง และพอบัคกี้ได้กลิ่นเบคอนกับออมเล็ตต์ จากกลิ่นเบคอนที่เคยหอมน่ากินก็กลับรู้สึกเหม็นหืนมากจนบัคกี้รีบวิ่งเข้าห้องน้ำไปอาเจียรทันที

แซมเดินตามมาลูบหลังเขาแล้วก็ค่อยๆขำขึ้นเล็กน้อยก่อนจะพูด “ปกตินายไม่ได้เป็นไข้หนักขนาดอ้วกแบบนี้ไม่ใช่หรอ หรือว่าแพ้ท้องรึไง”

บัคกี้ไม่ได้ตอบ เขาคิดว่าถึงแม้ว่าแซมจะพูดติดตลก (เพราะนั่นมันคงเป็นเรื่องที่เป็นไปไม่ได้สำหรับบัคกี้อยู่แล้ว) แต่บัคกี้กลับรู้สึกเหมือนโดนล่วงรู้ความลับของตัวเอง หน้าของบัคกี้ซีดเผือกมากกว่าเดิมแถมยังกำมือแน่นที่โถชักโครกอีกด้วย จนมือของแซมที่กำลังลูบหลังเขาอยู่เริ่มช้าลงจนหยุดนิ่ง

“นายท้องหรอ...” แซมถาม น้ำเสียงของเขานิ่งเรียบฟังดูน่ากลัวเสียจนบัคกี้ไม่กล้าตอบกลับจึงได้แต่เงียบอยู่อย่างนั้น

“เจมส์ บูเคแนน บาร์นส์” แซมถามย้ำอีกครั้ง แต่บัคกี้ก็ไม่กล้าตอบกลับอยู่ดี เขากดชักโครกลงแล้วก็ค่อยๆหันมามองเพื่อนด้านหลัง แซมลุกขึ้นพร้อมกับยืนกอดอกมองเขา คิ้วขมวดนั่นทำให้สายตาของแซมดูน่ากลัวกว่าเดิม

“อะ...อือ...” บัคกี้ตอบกลับเสียงเบาสุดๆพร้อมกับรีบเดินมาล้างมือล้างหน้าที่อ่างล้างหน้าโดยไม่ทันหันไปมองเพื่อนตัวเอง

“แต่นายยังไม่มีแฟนไม่ใช่หรอ...ว่าแต่ใครเป็นพ่อเด็ก” แซมถามกลับ

“ฉัน...ไม่รู้ ไม่รู้จักพ่อเด็ก คงเป็นอัลฟ่าซักคนที่เอาฉันตอนฮีทมั้ง” บัคกี้โกหก เขารู้อยู่แล้วว่าใครคือพ่อเด็ก เพราะว่าเขาไม่เคยมีเซ็กส์กับอัลฟ่าคนไหนนอกจากสตีฟ แต่เพื่อนๆทุกคนรู้ว่าสตีฟแต่งงานแล้ว เพราะฉะนั้นเรื่องที่พวกเขาทั้งสองแอบมามีอะไรกันแบบนี้จึงเป็นเรื่องต้องห้ามที่ต้องเก็บเป็นความลับ แม้แต่แซมที่เป็นเพื่อนสนิทของเขากับสตีฟก็ห้ามรู้

“เฮ้อออ บัคกี้ นายเนี่ยนะ” แซมถอนหายใจแล้วก็มองเขา บัคกี้รู้สึกโล่งใจที่แซมไม่สงสัยเรื่องที่เขาโกหกอะไรไปมากกว่านั้น “ถ้าโดนข่มขืนตอนฮีทแล้วท้อง มันมีกฎหมายทำแท้งได้นะบัคกี้”

“ไม่ ฉันไม่ได้โดนข่มขืน ฉันยินยอม และฉันก็จะเลี้ยงลูกของฉันเองแซม” บัคกี้ตอบกลับ แซมยิ้มให้เขาอีกครั้ง บัคกี้เดินไปหยิบรูปถ่ายอัลตร้าซาวน์ที่วางอยู่บนหัวเตียงนอนมาให้แซมดู “ดูน้องถั่วน้อยของฉันสิ”

แซมหยิบไปดูแล้วสีหน้าของเขาก็ระบายยิ้มขึ้นมา “น้องถั่วน้อย...นายจะตั้งชื่อลูกของนายว่าถั่วเนี่ยนะ”

“ไม่ใช่ไหมล่ะ เรียกแบบนี้ไปก่อนเพราะตอนนี้ยังเป็นน้องถั่วน้อย แต่เดี๋ยวน้องถั่วน้อยคงเปลี่ยนเป็นน้องลูกพีช น้องอะโวคาโด้ น้องเมล่อนแน่ๆ” บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับ

“แล้วนี่มีใครรู้เรื่องนายกับน้องถั่วน้อยนี่บ้าง” แซมถาม

“มีแค่ฉันกับหมอโช หมอสูติฯของฉันน่ะ แล้วก็นาย...แซม” บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับบางเบาให้กับเพื่อนสนิทตรงหน้า

“ที่บ้านนายล่ะ พ่อแม่นายจะต้องดีใจแน่ๆ” แซมหันไปถาม แต่บัคกี้ก็กลอกตาตอบกลับเขา การบอกกับครอบครัวอัลฟ่าล้วนของบัคกี้ว่าเขาท้องเนี่ยนะจะทำให้พ่อกับแม่ของเขาดีใจ แค่พ่อแม่เขารู้ว่าเขาเป็นโอเมก้าก็แทบจะไม่อยากให้ใช้นามสกุลบาร์นส์อยู่แล้ว ละยิ่งโดนรู้ว่าท้องโดยที่ยังไม่มีคู่ครองอัลฟ่ายิ่งมีหวังชื่อของเขาคงเหลือแค่บัคกี้อย่างเดียวแน่นอน

“สตีฟล่ะ...หมอนั่นต้องดีใจแน่ๆถ้ารู้ว่านายท้อง” แซมส่งรูปน้องถั่วน้อยคืนให้กับบัคกี้แล้วถามต่อ

บัคกี้ชะงักไปครู่หนึ่งเพราะว่าชื่อ _‘สตีฟ...’_ หลุดออกมาจากปากของแซม “ห้ามสตีฟรู้เด็ดขาด หมอนั่นจะต้องรู้สึกแพ้แน่ๆ เพราะว่าเพ็กกี้ยังไม่ท้องเลย” บัคกี้หันหลังให้กับแซมแล้วพูดตอบ เขาไม่อยากจะคิดเลยว่าตอนนี้เขาทำหน้าอย่างไร บัคกี้รู้สึกขมขื่นกับสิ่งที่ตัวเองพูดออกมาขนาดไหน แต่กระนั้นบัคกี้ก็เดินไปวางรูปน้องถั่วน้อยบนโต๊ะข้างเตียงนอนของเขาเหมือนเดิม

“อืมม นั่นสินะ สตีฟชอบงอนเป็นเด็กๆเสียด้วยสิ ละยิ่งกับนายที่เป็นเพื่อนสนิทของสตีฟขนาดนี้” แซมพูดต่อ บัคกี้ได้ยินที่แซมพูดคำว่าเพื่อนสนิทออกมาก็รู้สึกเจ็บแปล๊บขึ้นมาทันที

_‘เพื่อนสนิทสินะ พวกเขาเป็นได้แค่นี้เท่านั้น’_

“ไปหาอะไรกินแทนมั้ย ที่นายไม่รู้สึกคลื่นไส้น่ะ” แซมถามขึ้นอีกครั้งเมื่อบรรยากาศตรงหน้าชักจะเริ่มเงียบจนกระอักกระอ่วน บัคกี้หันไปพยักหน้ายิ้มให้กับเพื่อนของตัวเองแล้วก็เดินไปที่ครัวพร้อมๆกับแซม

“สตาร์บัคส์ตรงหน้าสถานีมั้ย” บัคกี้เอ่ยชวน แซมที่กำลังห่อพลาสติกให้กับจานอาหารแล้วเอาเข้าตู้เย็น ก็ตอบโอเคทันที

แซมกับบัคกี้เดินมาถึงสตาร์บัคส์หน้าสถานีภายในสิบนาที บัคกี้แอบนึกประหม่าเล็กน้อยที่อาจจะได้เจอกับพนักงานที่ชื่อธอร์คนเดิมที่เขาเจอเมื่อวาน และพอเมื่อบัคกี้เดินเข้าร้านไป เขาก็เห็นผมสีบลอนด์สั้นจากส่วนสูงที่บัคกี้คาดเดาว่าน่าจะหกฟุตสามนิ้วอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ของธอร์เด่นออกมาจากฝูงคนที่กำลังต่อคิวอยู่

“สวัสดีครับ วันนี้รับอะไรดีครับ” เมื่อถึงคิวของบัคกี้และแซม ธอร์กล่าวสวัสดีกับพวกเขาทั้งสองและยิ้มกว้างให้เหมือนกับทุกครั้ง แซมถึงกับเลิ่กคิ้วมองอย่างสงสัยเพราะเขาแอบเห็นบัคกี้กำมือแน่นที่เสื้อโค้ทของตัวเอง

“เอ่อ ของฉันเอาชาอิงลิชเบรคฟาสต์กับวอฟเฟิล” บัคกี้ค่อยๆพูดตอบ ธอร์รับออเดอร์ของเขาแล้วก็รีบกดลงเครื่องทันที

“ของฉันขออเมริกาโน่” แซมตอบแล้วก็ยื่นแบงค์ให้กับธอร์ทันที บัคกี้หันไปมองค้อนเพื่อนตัวเอง แต่แซมก็หันมายิ้มให้กับเขาแล้วก็กอดคอเขาเอาไว้

“ถือซะว่าเลี้ยงฉลองนายไปเลยไง” แซมพูดตอบ

บัคกี้กลอกตาให้เขา แต่ก่อนที่บัคกี้จะพูดอะไรออกไป ธอร์ก็ยื่นเงินทอนให้แซมพร้อมกับส่งยิ้มบางเบาตอบกลับ “เดี๋ยวผมเอาไปเสิร์ฟให้ที่โต๊ะนะครับ”

แซมได้ยินแบบนั้นก็เลิ่กคิ้วด้วยความสงสัย และเมื่อทั้งสองนั่งอยู่ตรงโต๊ะว่างหน้าฟุตบาธหน้าร้าน แซมก็รีบถามบัคกี้ทันที “หมอนั่นเป็นอัลฟ่าหรอ”

เพราะว่าเบต้าไม่ได้มีสัมผัสแบบอัลฟ่าและโอเมก้าเหมือนพวกสตีฟหรือบัคกี้ แซมจึงถามกลับด้วยสัญชาตญาณขี้สงสัยและช่างสังเกตของตัวแซมเอง บัคกี้พยักหน้าช้าๆก่อนที่จะพูดขึ้นมา “อืม หมอนั่นเป็นอัลฟ่า”

“อัลฟ่าจะรู้เลยหรอว่าโอเมก้าท้อง ก่อนหน้านี้นายได้เจอสตีฟรึเปล่า” แซมถามกลับ บัคกี้พยักหน้าให้เขาอีกครั้งแล้วก็ตอบ

“เจอสิ แต่หมอนั่นซื่อบื้อจนไม่รู้หรอกว่าฉันท้องอยู่หรอก”

“คุณท้องอยู่หรอ!” อยู่ดีๆธอร์ก็เดินเข้ามาพร้อมกับถือถาดสองถาดเอาไว้แล้วก็ทำหน้าตกใจมาก “เอ่อ ผมขอโทษนะครับที่เสียมารยาทพูดออกไป แต่ตรงนี้เป็นโต๊ะสำหรับสูบบุหรี่ ถ้าคุณกำลังตั้งท้องอยากให้ย้ายไปนั่งด้านในแทนน่ะครับ”

“อ้อ เออใช่ ฉันลืมไปเลย ขอบใจมากพ่อหนุ่ม” แซมพูดตอบกลับแล้วก็ลุกขึ้น บัคกี้ลุกขึ้นแล้วเดินตามแซมเข้าไปหาโซฟาด้านในนั่ง ส่วนธอร์ก็เดินตามหลังบัคกี้มาแล้ววางถาดแก้วชาและกาแฟในมือเมื่อถึงโต๊ะที่ทั้งสองนั่งแล้วเรียบร้อย

“ผมขอโทษอีกทีนะครับที่ละลาบละล้วง เอ่อคุณ...” ธอร์หันไปพูดกับบัคกี้ด้วยสีหน้ารู้สึกผิด หมอนี่ทำแววตาเศร้าสร้อยเหมือนหมาหงอยแบบสตีฟไม่มีผิด

“เรียกฉันว่าบัคกี้ก็ได้ ไม่เป็นไรนะธอร์ ขอบคุณมาก” บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับ ธอร์ส่งกลิ่นแฮปปี้อัลฟ่าออกมาลอยฟุ้งพร้อมกับยิ้มตาหยี

“อยากสั่งอะไรเพิ่มเรียกผมได้นะครับคุณบัคกี้” ธอร์ยิ้มตอบกลับอีกครั้งก่อนจะหยุดมองหน้าบัคกี้พักหนึ่ง จนแซมทนไม่ไหวต้องกระแอมก่อนหนึ่งครั้ง ธอร์จึงรีบรุดเดินกลับไปยังหลังเคาท์เตอร์บาริสต้าทันที

“หืมมม ไม่ทันไรก็ตกอัลฟ่าได้เลยหรอครับคุณบาร์นส์ นี่สินะพลังแห่งโอเมก้าตั้งท้อง” แซมหยอกล้อเขาแล้วก็หยิบแก้วกาแฟขึ้นมาดื่ม บัคกี้หันไปมองเพื่อนของตัวเองค้อนก่อนหนึ่งครั้ง ก่อนที่จะรู้สึกเอะใจขึ้นมากับอะไรบางอย่าง

_‘วันนั้นที่เขารู้ว่าท้อง แล้วมีเซ็กส์กับสตีฟ หมอนั่นก็ดูอ่อนโยนกว่าทุกครั้งด้วยเหมือนกัน หรือนี่คือสัญชาตญาณของอัลฟ่า...’_

“นี่แซม...” บัคกี้ทักแซมขึ้น เขายังไม่แตะต้องวอฟเฟิลตรงหน้ากับกาน้ำชาซักนิดจนแซมถึงกับต้องหยิบกามารินใส่แก้วให้กับเขา แล้วแซมก็มองหน้าเขาพร้อมกับถามว่ามีอะไร บัคกี้จึงพูดต่อไปว่า “เรื่องฉันท้อง...ไม่ต้องบอกคนอื่นได้ไหม”

“สตีฟล่ะ” แซมถาม บัคกี้ส่ายหน้าอย่างรัวเร็วทันที

“เรื่องที่ทำงาน ฉันจะไปทำงานให้ได้ทุกวัน ถ้าฉันท้องแก่มากจนมาไม่ไหวจริงๆ นายจะไล่ฉันออกแล้วหาคนใหม่ก็ได้นะ” บัคกี้ตอบกลับ

แซมถึงกับถอนหายใจแล้วจับมือของเขาเอาไว้ “เฮ้บัค เราเป็นเพื่อนสนัทกันมาตั้งแต่ไฮสคูล ฉันไม่ใจร้ายใจดำขนาดไล่คนท้องแก่ที่เป็นเพื่อนสนิทของฉันออกหรอกนะ ไว้ถึงตอนนั้นค่อยคิดหาคนมาแทนนายชั่วคราวก็แล้วกัน”

แซมยิ้มอย่างอ่อนโยนให้เขา ถึงแม้ว่าตอนนี้บัคกี้จะอยากได้ความอบอุ่นจากอัลฟ่าเพราะสัญชาตญาณโอเมก้าของตัวเอง แต่การมีแซมที่เป็นเบต้าอยู่เคียงข้างก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกดีมากๆเหมือนกัน

“แล้วพ่อหนุ่มอัลฟ่าที่ชื่อธอร์คนนั้นล่ะ หมอนั่นเองก็ดูจะสนใจนายมากๆเหมือนกันนะ”

“อัลฟ่ารูปหล่อขนาดนั้นคงมีคู่แล้วมั้งแซม” บัคกี้ยิ้มบางเบาตอบกลับ แซมไม่ได้พูดอะไรต่อนอกจากดื่มกาแฟในมือเงียบๆ

เพราะว่าตอนนี้ในใจของบัคกี้ยังไม่อยากคิดจะหาอัลฟ่าคนใหม่เข้ามาในชีวิต

บัคกี้ยังอยากให้กลิ่นอัลฟ่าของสตีฟยังอยู่ที่ห้องอะพาร์ตเมนต์ของเขาต่อไปเรื่อยๆจนกว่ามันจะค่อยๆเริ่มจางหายไป

— ♥︎ to be continued ♥︎ —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สวัสดีค่า hAnatabi เองค่ะ 😘  
เปิดเรื่องใหม่ที่เป็นเรื่องราวต่อกันของ The One That Got Away จากซีรีส์ L'Amour ค่ะ  
รอบนี้มีความปวดตับเต็มไปหมด แล้วก็ออกจะผิดบาปหน่อยๆ (เนี่ย ดูชื่อเรื่องซะก่อนนนนน 55555555) แต่อยากเขียนอะไรแบบนี้มานานแล้วค่ะ ตั้งแต่ดูเอนด์เกมจบนั่นล่ะค่ะ (หนอยแน่สตีฟ🔥)  
ก็ตั้งแต่จบเอนด์เกม อยากให้บัคกี้ได้เจอคนใหม่ที่ดีกว่าเดิม (ก็เราเมนบัคกี้อ่ะเนอะ😤) แล้วความสัมพันธ์ของคริส เฮมสเวิร์ธในกองกับเซบก็ อื้อหืออ้าหาเหลือเกิน ก็เลยทนไม่ไหวแล้วจ้าาาาา ก็ตู้มมมมมมมมม ออกมาเป็นเรื่องแรกเลยที่เป็นธอร์บัคกี้อย่างจริงจัง (เรื่องแรกๆที่แต่งอาจจะแค่กุ๊กกิ๊กกันเล็กน้อย😂)
> 
> หวังว่าทุกๆคนจะชอบเรื่องนี้ไปด้วย ถ้าอ่านแล้วสนุก(และปวดตับ)ไปด้วยกันกับเราก็จะดีใจมากๆเลยค่า💖  
ฝากรักสามเศร้าเราสามคนของสตีฟบัคกี้ธอร์เรื่องนี้ไว้ในอ้อมอกอ้อมใจทุกคนด้วยนะค้า
> 
> ถ้ามีอะไรผิดพลาดประการใดขออภัยไว้ ณ ที่นี้ด้วยนะคะ 🙇🏻♀️  
ปล. แท็กฟิคในทวิต #hAnatabiFic และพูดคุยเม้ามอยสาระไร้สาระได้ที่ทวิตเตอร์เรา [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) ได้เลยค่าาา


	2. In secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> บัคกี้ตั้งใจจะบอกสตีฟเรื่องที่เขาตั้งท้อง และสตีฟก็คือพ่อของเด็กในท้องของเขา  
แต่แล้วก็เกิดเหตุการณ์ไม่คาดคิดขึ้นเสียก่อน

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW นะคะตอนนี้ 👀  
แล้วก็ขอให้สนุกกับการอ่านค่าา ♡

“สตีฟ—-ฟฟ” บัคกี้ส่งเสียงหอบครางเรียกชื่ออัลฟ่าในอ้อมแขนที่กำลังโอบกอดและร่วมรักกับเขาอยู่ตอนนี้ สตีฟตอบรับถ้อยคำร้องเรียกแสนหวานของเขาพร้อมกับรั้งใบหน้าของบัคกี้ให้หันมารับจูบหนักแน่นของตัวเอง

ร่างกายของทั้งสตีฟและบัคกี้ต่างก็โหยหาสัมผัสของกันและกัน ปลายลิ้นร้อนตวัดทั่วโพรงปากอย่างกระหายไปพร้อมๆกับแก่นกายของสตีฟที่กำลังกระแทกกระทั้งสอดใส่อย่างรัวเร็วและรุนแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ จนเสียงหอบครางร้องเรียกของบัคกี้เริ่มถี่กระชั้นขึ้นตามจังหวะความเร่าร้อนที่สตีฟกำลังมอบให้เขา

บัคกี้สอดประสานมือของตัวเองเข้ากับฝ่ามือของสตีฟที่กำลังสัมผัสลูบไล้ที่ร่างกายของเขาอยู่ แล้วบัคกี้ก็จิกลงแน่นที่มือหนานั่นเพราะอารมณ์ที่เริ่มเพิ่มสูงขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนไม่มีใครสามารถหยุดยั้งแรงปรารถนาแสนเร่าร้อนนี้เอาไว้ได้ สตีฟกระแทกแก่นกายเข้ามาอย่างรุนแรงและเร่าร้อนจนในที่สุดบัคกี้ก็ทานทนต่อความเสียวซ่านต่อไปไม่ไหว เขาก็ปลดปล่อยความต้องการจนเปรอะเปื้อนที่นอนออกมาทันที

บัคกี้นอนคว่ำหน้าล้มลงเตียงอย่างหมดเรี่ยวแรง และเสียงครางหวานของบัคกี้ดังก้องขึ้นทั่วห้องนอนของเขาพร้อมๆกับความต้องการที่กำลังปลดปล่อยออกมาจากแก่นกายของตัวเอง และช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มด้านหลังของเขาก็ตอดรัดแก่นกายของสตีฟเร็วขึ้นเรื่อยๆเพราะบัคกี้เองก็รับรู้ถึงน็อตที่กำลังก่อตัวขึ้นมาด้านในร่างกายของเขา

และเมื่อสตีฟสัมผัสความเร่าร้อนของช่องทางที่ตอดรัดแก่นกายของตัวเองอย่างรัวเร็วนั้นจนทานทนต่อไปไม่ไหวแล้ว สตีฟก็ปลดปล่อยความต้องการพร้อมกับปล่อยน็อตจนคับแน่นเข้ามาในร่างกายของบัคกี้ไปพร้อมๆกัน

ทั้งสองต่างก็ล้มตัวลงนอนลงอย่างหมดแรง โดยที่สตีฟจับให้บัคกี้นอนตะแคงข้าง แล้วสตีฟก็นอนลงมาด้านหลังพร้อมโอบกอดบัคกี้ให้แผ่นหลังของเขาแนบชิดกล้ามอกของอัลฟ่าเอาไว้ในระหว่างน็อตยังไม่คลาย

สตีฟกดจูบลงมาตามแนวหัวไหล่จนไล่มาเรื่อยๆจนถึงลำคอในระหว่างที่แก่นกายของสตีฟกำลังปลดปล่อยน้ำรักจากน็อตเข้ามาในร่างกายของบัคกี้โดยไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะเบาลงเสียเท่าไหร่เลย จากนั้นสตีฟก็ซุกใบหน้าลงมาที่ต้นคอของบัคกี้พร้อมกับสูดดมกลิ่นหอมแสนรัญจวนใจของโอเมก้า “ฉันล่ะชอบกลิ่นของนายจริงๆ” เขากระซิบ

นั่นเป็นครั้งแรกที่สตีฟพูดออกมาตรงๆว่าเขาชอบกลิ่นโอเมก้าของบัคกี้ ใจที่เต้นรัวของบัคกี้เต้นแรงขึ้นจนสตีฟค่อยๆเลื่อนมือมาสัมผัสหน้าอกของเขาแล้วก็ลูบไล้อย่างเชื่องช้าประหนึ่งว่ากำลังหยอกล้อแรงเต้นของหัวใจของเขาอยู่

จนทำให้บัคกี้ฉุกคิดขึ้นมาว่า _‘คงเป็นเพราะฟีโรโมนที่เปลี่ยนไปของโอเมก้าตอนตั้งท้องแน่ๆจึงทำให้สตีฟดูหลงมัวเมาในกลิ่นของโอเมก้ามากขนาดนี้’_

“นายไปทำอะไรมารึเปล่าบัค ทำไมนายกลิ่นหอมมากกว่าปกติอีก” สตีฟพูดพร้อมใช้มือขยำที่หน้าอกของบัคกี้จนเขาครางอือเล็กน้อย และสตีฟก็ซุกใบหน้าสูดดมกลิ่นหอมของเขาตรงซอกคอต่ออย่างกระหาย

“ปะ...เปล่านี่สตีฟ สงสัยฉันแค่เปลี่ยนไปใช้สบู่ที่นายซื้อมาฝากจากอังกฤษมั้ง” บัคกี้รีบโกหกตอบไป ถึงแม้ใจที่เต้นตึกตักจะเริ่มเต้นแรงขึ้น แถมยังมีมือที่สตีฟกำลังสัมผัสบีบขยำที่หน้าอกของเขาอยู่นี่อีก ถ้าสตีฟจะไม่รู้ว่าเขาโกหกก็คงจะซื่อบื้อมากเกินไปแล้ว

“หรอ...โจ มาโลนใช่มั้ย นายห้ามเปลี่ยนไปใช้อย่างอื่นนะ...” สตีฟตอบแล้วก็บดจูบคลอเคลียลงที่ลำคอเนียนของบัคกี้เหมือนเดิม

และใช่...สตีฟไม่รู้ว่าเขาโกหก

แต่ใจหนึ่งบัคกี้ก็โล่งอกพร้อมกับขอบคุณความซื่อบื้อของสตีฟ อีกใจหนึ่งเขาก็รู้สึกเจ็บปวดที่ไม่สามารถบอกอัลฟ่าที่เขาแอบรักข้างเดียวมาตลอดเกือบสิบปีนี่ได้ว่า _‘ฉันกำลังตั้งท้องลูกของนายอยู่นะสตีฟ’_

ความคิดในหัวของบัคกี้ตีกันไปมาระหว่างบอกสตีฟกับเก็บเอาไว้เป็นความลับจนกว่าเขาจะท้องโตเกินกว่าที่จะปกปิดไว้ได้

จนบัคกี้มีความคิดที่ว่า _‘ถ้าเขาบอกตอนนี้แล้วสตีฟเลิกกับเพ็กกี้เพื่อมาแต่งงานกับเขาล่ะ...’_

นั่นคงไม่ดีกับเพ็กกี้แน่ๆ และสตีฟก็คงไม่ทำให้ตระกูลเสียชื่อเสียงอยู่แล้ว การทำแบบนั้นต้องไม่ดีกับทุกคนรวมถึงบัคกี้เองด้วยแน่นอน

แต่บัคกี้ก็รู้สึกหวังลึกๆในใจว่าอยากให้ผลลัพธ์มันออกมาเป็นแบบนั้นอยู่เหมือนกัน

จนกระทั่งในที่สุดบัคกี้ก็ตัดสินใจว่าจะบอกกับสตีฟว่าตัวเองกำลังตั้งท้องไปเลย...

“นี่สตีฟ...”

แต่ยังไม่ทันที่บัคกี้จะพูดจบหรือสตีฟจะได้ตอบหรืออะไรก็ตาม ประโยคสนทนาของพวกเขาโดนขัดขึ้นด้วยเสียงข้อความเรียกเข้าของสตีฟเสียก่อน

สตีฟเอื้อมมือไปหยิบมือถือที่อยู่บนโต๊ะข้างเตียงพร้อมกับปลดล็อคดูข้อความ เขากระชับอ้อมแขนที่กอดบัคกี้ไว้แน่น และเมื่ออ่านเสร็จสตีฟก็ก้มหน้าลงซุกซอกคอของบัคกี้อีกครั้ง “เพ็กกี้เปลี่ยนแผน จะกลับวันนี้ไฟลท์สี่ทุ่มแทน”

เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินที่สตีฟพูด หัวใจของบัคกี้ก็เหมือนกำลังลงดิ่งไปอยู่ที่พื้นพร้อมกับโดนสตีฟเหยียบย่ำซ้ำๆ เพราะนั่นหมายความว่า อีกไม่ถึงชั่วโมงสตีฟจะต้องกลับบ้านของเขาแล้ว

แต่กระนั้น สตีฟถอนหายใจแล้วก็เชยคางบัคกี้ให้หันมารับจูบของตัวเอง สตีฟทั้งลูบไล้สัมผัสและจูบเขาแสนอ่อนหวานและเชื่องช้า ประหนึ่งว่าไม่อยากให้ช่วงเวลานี้ของพวกเขาทั้งสองหมดไปอย่างไรอย่างนั้น

แต่พอเมื่อน็อตของสตีฟคลายลงเรียบร้อย สตีฟก็จูบเบาๆที่แก้มก่อนจะถอนแก่นกายออกจากร่างกายของบัคกี้ แต่สัมผัสที่เสียดสีตอนสตีฟกำลังถอนออกก็ยังทำให้บัคกี้สะดุ้งโหยงพร้อมร้องครางเล็กน้อย

“ว่าแต่ก่อนหน้านี้นายจะบอกอะไรฉันรึเปล่าบัค” สตีฟหันมาถามเขาด้วยสีหน้าสงสัย

“เปล่า ไม่มีอะไร นายรีบไปอาบน้ำเถอะ” บัคกี้รีบนอนหันหลังให้กับสตีฟพร้อมกับพูดตอบกลับไปทันที บัคกี้พยายามกัดฟันหักห้ามไม่ให้เสียงที่พูดออกไปสั่นคลอน เขาจึงต้องพยายามทำให้เสียงของตัวเองปกติที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ บัคกี้ล้มเลิกความตั้งใจที่จะบอกกับสตีฟภายในวันนี้ไปเสียแล้ว เพราะนั่นคงไม่เป็นผลดีทั้งกับเขาและสตีฟแน่ๆ

เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินเสียงสตีฟเดินไปที่ห้องอาบน้ำและเสียงเปิดฝักบัวอาบน้ำ น้ำตาของบัคกี้ก็ไหลลงมาอย่างห้ามไว้ไม่อยู่

_‘สตีฟ...เราจะทำแบบนี้กันไปอีกนานแค่ไหน’_

บัคกี้เก็บคำถามของตัวเองที่อยากถามอีกฝ่ายเอาไว้ในใจมาโดยตลอดที่พวกเขาเริ่มความสัมพันธ์ฉันท์ชู้รักกันแบบนี้

แล้วจากนั้นบัคกี้ก็ผล็อยหลับไปพร้อมกับหัวใจที่รวดร้าว

— ♥︎ —

หลังจากที่สตีฟรีบกลับไปหาเพ็กกี้ในวันนั้น สตีฟก็ไม่ได้ติดต่ออะไร หรือมาหาบัคกี้ที่บ้านอีก บัคกี้ก็ไม่มีโอกาสที่จะได้บอกเรื่องที่เขาตั้งท้องกับสตีฟเสียเลย

จนกระทั่งเวลาล่วงเลยไปหนึ่งอาทิตย์

ซึ่งในระหว่างนั้น เพราะฮอร์โมนแสนแปรปรวนระหว่างตั้งท้องของโอเมก้า ทำให้บัคกี้ทั้งแพ้ท้องอาเจียรตลอดทั้งอาทิตย์และยังทำให้เขารู้สึกอยากอยู่ใกล้อัลฟ่ามากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ความโหยหาอัลฟ่าในตัวของเขาเพิ่มสูงขึ้นจนบัคกี้ต้องขอแซมเอางานออกไปทำนอกสถานที่เพื่อไปเจออัลฟ่าหนุ่มที่ร้านสตาบัคส์คนนั้น ซึ่งแซมก็เข้าใจและอนุญาตเขา บัคกี้จึงไปนั่งที่ร้านสตาร์บัคส์ที่ที่มีอัลฟ่าที่ชื่อว่าธอร์ทำงานอยู่เพียงเพื่อให้ตัวเขารู้สึกปลอดภัย และรู้สึกว่าได้ใกล้ชิดกับอัลฟ่าแม้เพียงเล็กน้อยก็ยังดี

และเมื่อวันพฤหัสบดีของสัปดาห์นั้นมาถึง บัคกี้ได้รับข้อความจากสตีฟบอกว่า _‘วันนี้เพ็กกี้ชวนเขามากินข้าวด้วยกันสามคนที่บ้านของสตีฟกับเพ็กกี้ และถามว่าเขาว่างหรือเปล่า’_ ซึ่งบัคกี้เกือบจะตอบกลับไปแล้วว่าไม่ว่าง เพราะช่วงนี้บัคกี้ก็แพ้ท้องแทบทุกเช้า และตัวเขาเองก็ไม่รู้ว่าตัวเขาจะไปแพ้ท้องที่บ้านของสตีฟรึเปล่า

แต่เพราะเขาเองก็อยากเจอสตีฟ อยากอยู่ใกล้ๆอัลฟ่า พ่อแท้ๆของลูกในท้องของเขา ที่กำลังเติบโตเป็นน้องถั่วน้อยอยู่ตอนนี้ ถึงแม้จะมีเพ็กกี้อยู่ด้วยก็ตาม บัคกี้หวังเพียงแค่ได้กลิ่นอัลฟ่าจางๆของสตีฟเพียงเท่านั้นก็เพียงพอ

และบัคกี้รู้ว่าแค่นั้นไม่เพียงพอกับความต้องการของตัวเองแน่ๆ

_กิ๊งก่อง—-_

บัคกี้กดออดหน้าบ้านของสตีฟและเพ็กกี้ตอนเวลาห้าโมงเย็นตามที่ทั้งสองได้นัดเขาไว้ ผ่านไปเพียงอึดใจเดียวประตูก็เปิดออกพร้อมกับสีหน้ารีบร้อนและหอบเล็กๆของสตีฟ เขารีบปิดประตูบ้านแล้วก็เอื้อมมือมาฉุดบัคกี้ให้เข้ามาให้อ้อมแขนของตัวเองอย่างรวดเร็ว

ใบหน้าของสตีฟฝังลงที่ลำคอของบัคกี้แทบจะในทันทีที่พวกเขาทั้งสองได้สัมผัสกัน จากนั้นสตีฟก็สูดกลิ่นฟีโรโมนแสนหอมหวานของโอเมก้าที่ลำคอที่เป็นบริเวณที่กลิ่นเข้มข้นที่สุด ซึ่งบัคกี้เองก็สูดดมกลิ่นอัลฟ่าของสตีฟที่ลำคอของคนตรงหน้าเช่นเดียวกัน บัคกี้แทบจะทำตามสตีฟทุกอย่างทั้งมือที่เหนี่ยวรั้งสตีฟเอาไว้และใบหน้าที่ซุกอยู่ที่คอของคนตรงหน้า

และแค่บัคกี้สูดกลิ่นฟีโรโมนของอัลฟ่า กลิ่นที่เขานึกถึงและโหยหามาตลอดหนึ่งสัปดาห์ที่ผ่านมา ทำให้บัคกี้มีความรู้สึกอยากให้สตีฟครอบครองร่างกายของเขา ร่วมรักกับเขา และเป็นอัลฟ่าของเขา

แต่บัคกี้ก็รีบผละออกจากอ้อมแขนของสตีฟก่อนที่น้ำหล่อลื่นของเขาเริ่มที่จะไหลออกมา แล้วบัคกี้ก็กระซิบขึ้นทันทีด้วยน้ำเสียงสั่นคลอนไปด้วยความต้องการที่เขาต้องพยายามหักห้ามใจเอาไว้ “สตีฟ...เดี๋ยวเพ็กกี้เห็น”

“เพ็กกี้อาบน้ำอยู่” สตีฟตอบพร้อมกับสูดดมกลิ่นโอเมก้าของบัคกี้อีกครั้งอย่างไม่สนคำร้องห้ามของเขา “และอีกอย่าง ฉันจะกอดเพื่อนสนิทไม่ได้เลยรึยังไงกัน” สตีฟยิ้มกว้างตอบกลับ เขาก้มลงจูบที่ต้นคอของบัคกี้ก่อนอีกครั้งเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายแล้วก็ค่อยๆผละออกจากกันแล้วจูงบัคกี้เข้ามาในบ้าน

“นายอยากกินอะไรก่อนไหม เบียร์ ไวน์ ฉันมีเรมี่มาร์ตังของโปรดของนายด้วยนะ” สตีฟหันมายิ้มถามเขา

“ขอแค่โซดาแล้วกัน วันนี้ฉันต้องปั่นงานอีก” บัคกี้ยิ้มเบาๆตอบกลับคนตรงหน้า เขาพยายามหาข้ออ้างที่จะปฏิเสธเครื่องดื่มแอลกอฮอล์ที่พอจะมีเหตุผลที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้เพื่อไม่ให้สตีฟสงสัยว่าทำไมเขาถึงไม่อยากดื่ม และแน่นอนว่าคนแบบสตีฟไม่สงสัยอะไรแน่นอน

ซักพักเพ็กกี้ก็เดินลงมาพร้อมกับชุดเดรสสีแดงที่เธอชอบใส่เป็นประจำ เธอสวยงดงามเหมือนทุกครั้งที่บัคกี้ได้เห็น ริมฝีปากแดง ตากลมโต ผมหยิกลอน ใบหน้าได้รูป ซึ่งก็ไม่ได้แตกต่างกับเขาเสียเท่าไหร่นัก คงจะมีก็แต่เพ็กกี้เป็นลูกสาวอัลฟ่าในตระกูลอัลฟ่าชั้นสูง ที่เหมาะสมกับตระกูลอัลฟ่าของสตีฟ ที่แตกต่างจากบัคกี้ที่เป็นโอเมก้าที่ตระกูลไม่ต้องการ

“บัคกี้! คิดถึงนายมากเลย ไม่ได้เจอกันนานกี่เดือนแล้วเนี่ย” เพ็กกี้ยิ้มร่าเริงมากอดเขาเอาไว้ บัคกี้แอบรู้สึกไม่ดีเล็กน้อยที่ทั้งเขาและสตีฟแอบมีอะไรกันลับหลังเธอ ถึงแม้บัคกี้จะรู้สึกผิดมากแค่ไหน แต่เขาก็หักห้ามใจให้ไม่หลงรักสตีฟไม่ได้อยู่ดี

“ผมก็คิดถึงคุณเหมือนกันครับคุณนายโรเจอร์ส” บัคกี้ยิ้มกว้างตอบกลับพร้อมกับพูดจากึ่งๆประชดประชัน _‘คุณนายโรเจอร์สหรอ’_ เขาพูดออกไปเพื่อประชดสตีฟเล็กน้อย แต่นั่นก็ทำให้บัคกี้นึกสมเพชตัวเองในใจแทนเสียเอง

“แหม พอได้ยินบัคกี้พูดแบบนี้แล้วก็รู้สึกแปล๊กแปลกเนอะ ว่ามั้ยที่รัก” เพ็กกี้ตอบกลับเสียงร่าเริงอีกครั้ง บัคกี้หัวเราะตอบกลับไปตามมารยาท ทั้งๆที่ใจจริงแล้วเขารู้สึกเจ็บแปลบไปหมดทั้งได้ยินเพ็กกี้เรียกสตีฟว่าที่รัก ทั้งเห็นทั้งสองอยู่ด้วยกันในบ้านหลังใหญ่แสนอบอุ่น และ...

เพ็กกี้เดินไปในครัวและเขย่งตัวจูบที่ริมฝีปากของสตีฟ

บัคกี้ไม่สามารถทนมองสองคนนั้นอยู่ด้วยกันได้แน่ๆ ขนาดแค่เพ็กกี้จูบกับสตีฟเขายังรู้สึกอยากจะฉีกกระชากอะไรบางอย่าง อยากจะกรีดร้องออกมาแล้วก็ร้องไห้ จนบัคกี้มีความคิดที่จะเดินหนีจากสถานการณ์ตรงหน้าออกไปเสียเฉยๆ

แต่บัคกี้ก็พยายามทำให้สีหน้าและท่าทางของเขาเป็นปกติที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ และก็ต้องขอขอบคุณโคโลญจน์บล็อคกลิ่นโอเมก้าที่เขาเอาติดตัวมา บัคกี้แอบหยิบขึ้นมาฉีดที่ข้อมือของตัวเองอย่างรวดเร็วแล้วรีบเก็บลงเพื่อไม่ให้สตีฟกับเพ็กกี้ผิดสังเกต ไม่เช่นนั้นอัลฟ่าทั้งสองจะต้องรับรู้กลิ่นความไม่พอใจและเศร้าโศกเสียใจของบัคกี้ได้แน่ๆ

“บัคกี้นั่งที่โต๊ะเลย เดี๋ยวจะได้เอาออร์เดิร์ฟออกมาเสิร์ฟ” เพ็กกี้หันมายิ้มตอบกลับเขา บัคกี้จึงเดินไปนั่งที่โต๊ะกินข้าวตามคำเชิญของเพ็กกี้

เมื่อบัคกี้เดินมาถึงห้องรับประทานอาหารเรียบร้อยแล้วก็มีแม่บ้านของบ้านโรเจอร์สมาคอยบริการเขาทั้งเลื่อนเก้าอี้ให้ หรือแม้กระทั่งคอยรินน้ำเปล่าให้สมกับเป็นผู้สืบทอดตระกูลอัลฟ่าชั้นสูงของพวกเขาทั้งสอง ในขณะเดียวกันระหว่างที่เพ็กกี้กำลังคุยกับเหล่าแม่บ้านให้เริ่มยกออร์เดิร์ฟมาเสริ์ฟ สตีฟก็เดินเอาโซดามาวางไว้ให้บัคกี้ก่อนที่จะแอบสัมผัสกับมือของเขาอย่างรวดเร็วโดยไม่ให้ใครเห็น แล้วสตีฟก็นั่งลงตรงหัวโต๊ะ และเพ็กกี้ก็เดินมานั่งฝั่งตรงข้ามเขา

“มีของกินอะไรที่ไม่ชอบไหมบัคกี้” เพ็กกี้ถามอย่างตื่นเต้น

“ฉันไม่ชอบกินหอยทาก แต่ถ้าเพ็กกี้ทำมาให้อาจจะลองชิมดูก็ได้นะ” บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับ

สตีฟยิ้มกว้างมองเขาแล้วพูดขึ้น “โชคดีเลยวันนี้เพ็กกี้ไม่ได้ทำหอยทาก เพราะว่าวันนี้เพ็กกี้ทำตับห่านเป็นออร์เดิร์ฟ”

“สตีฟบอกว่าช่วงนี้นายทำงานหนักมากเลยใช่ไหมบัคกี้ ฉันก็เลยอยากทำอาหารโปรดของนาย ให้กำลังใจนายหน่อยน่ะ” เพ็กกี้ยิ้มบอกเขา รอยยิ้มแสนสดใสและความใส่ใจของเธอทำเอาบัคกี้รู้สึกผิดมากขึ้นกว่าเดิม

และเมื่อได้ยินเพ็กกี้พูดแบบนี้ก็ทำให้บัคกี้ไม่อยากจะมองหน้าสตีฟเสียเลย เพราะว่าสตีฟไม่ได้ติดต่อเขามาเลยต่างหากเมื่อหนึ่งอาทิตย์ที่ผ่านมา สตีฟจะไปรู้ได้อย่างไรว่าเขางานหนักแค่ไหน หรือเขาจะเป็นอย่างไรบ้าง สตีฟก็เพียงแค่กำลังจะหาอะไรมาปลอบเขา ขอโทษเขาเพื่อให้ตัวเองรู้สึกดีเพียงเท่านั้น และตับห่านของเพ็กกี้ก็ลงตัวเสียพอดิบพอดี

และโชคดีที่อาหารเย็นมื้อนี้ไม่ทำให้เขาเหม็นและเกิดอาการแพ้ท้องซักอย่างเดียว จะมีก็แต่เครื่องดื่มแอลกอฮอล์ที่สตีฟคอยถามเขาในทุกๆครั้งที่เปลี่ยนคอร์สว่าเขาจะเอาไวน์แดงหรือไวน์ขาว หรือเขาสนใจเบียร์มากกว่า หรือว่าโรเซ่เบาๆให้พอกระชุ่มกระชวย และเมื่อทั้งสามรับประทานเมนคอร์สเสร็จแล้ว แม่บ้านต่างก็ยกจานออกไปเก็บ จากนั้นแก้วไวน์ทรงสูงก็ถูกวางไว้ตรงด้านขวาของทุกคน

“บัคกี้ ถึงนายจะบอกว่ามีงานต้องทำต่อก็เถอะ แต่อันนี้นายต้องดื่มแล้วล่ะนะ” เพ็กกี้ยิ้มบอกกับบัคกี้พร้อมกับกุมมือของสตีฟเอาไว้ แล้วบัคกี้ก็เห็นเธอกระซิบที่ข้างหูของสตีฟ และสตีฟก็กระซิบตอบกลับ จากนั้นเพ็กกี้ก็พูดขึ้นมา

“ฉันตั้งท้องได้สองเดือนแล้วล่ะบัคกี้!” สิ้นเสียงดีใจสุดๆของเพ็กกี้ดังขึ้นพร้อมกับเสียงป๊อก! เสียงเปิดขวดแชมเปญโมเอตชังดองที่พ่อบ้านเปิดอยู่ตรงมุมห้องด้านหลังของสตีฟ จากนั้นพ่อบ้านก็นำแชมเปญมารินให้กับแก้วของสตีฟ และของบัคกี้ ส่วนของเพ็กกี้เธอโดนสตีฟห้ามเอาไว้เพราะไม่อยากให้เธอที่กำลังตั้งท้องดื่มแอลกอฮอล์ แก้วของเพ็กกี้จึงเป็นแค่สปาร์คลิงวอร์เตอร์แทนเท่านั้น

ภาพตรงหน้ามีแต่เสียงยินดีปรีดาของเหล่าแม่บ้านที่ต่างก็ตื้นตันกับคุณนายของตัวเองที่ได้ตั้งท้องเสียที หรือจะเป็นเสียงเพลงจากแผ่นไวนิลที่กำลังเล่นผ่านเครื่องเล่นของสตีฟ ทุกอย่างช่างดูสนุกสนานรื่นเริงและดูมีความสุข

แต่กระนั้นโสตประสาทของบัคกี้ก็แทบไม่รับรู้เสียงแห่งความสุขเหล่านั้นเลย เพราะอยู่ดีๆทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างรอบตัวของเขาก็พลันเงียบเชียบเหมือนมีคนมาปิดสวิตช์ลำโพงของเขา บัคกี้เห็นสีหน้าดีใจของเพ็กกี้ที่หันมามองเขาก็แทบพูดไม่ออก บัคกี้จึงทำได้เพียงยกแก้วแชมเปญแล้วยิ้มให้กับเธอ ก่อนจะดื่มให้หมดภายในรวดเดียวอย่างรวดเร็ว

“ยินดีด้วยนะเพ็กกี้ ยินดีด้วยนะสตีฟ ในที่สุดพวกนายก็มีลูกเสียที” บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับพร้อมพูดออกไปเหมือนอยู่ในโหมดออโต้ไพลอท แม้ว่าตอนนี้จิตใจของเขาจะแตกกระจายออกเป็นเสี่ยงๆไปแล้วก็ตาม

“นี่พวกเราบอกนายเป็นคนแรกเลยนะเนี่ย แซม โทนี่ แนท คลินท์ และคนอื่นๆยังไม่รู้เรื่องเลย” เพ็กกี้ตอบกลับ บัคกี้หันไปมองสีหน้านิ่งๆของสตีฟแล้วก็หันไปยิ้มให้กับเพ็กกี้อีกครั้ง

_‘หนึ่งอาทิตย์ที่ผ่านมาที่สตีฟหายไปก็คือเรื่องนี้เองสินะ’_ บัคกี้นึกในใจแต่เขาก็ทำอะไรกับความรู้สึกเสียใจนี้ไม่ได้อยู่ดี

“แล้วก็บัค...ฉันกับเพ็กกี้อยากให้นายเป็นพ่อทูนหัวของลูกเราด้วย” สตีฟพูดขึ้นมา บัคกี้หันไปมองหน้าสตีฟที่กำลังดื่มแชมเปญเพราะไม่กล้าสบตากับเขา นอกจากข่าวการตั้งท้องของเพ็กกี้ที่ทำให้บัคกี้แทบจะใจสลายแล้ว (แต่เขาก็นึกยินดีกับเธอนะ) สองคนนี้ยังอยากให้เขาเป็นพ่อทูนหัวของลูกตัวเองอีกเนี่ยนะ

_‘ให้ตายเถอะสตีฟ นายจะใจร้ายกับเขามากเกินไปแล้ว’_

“ใช่แล้วบัคกี้ เพราะแบบนี้เราถึงให้นายรู้ก่อนเป็นคนแรกยังไงล่ะ” เพ็กกี้พูดเสริม

ในใจของบัคกี้แทบจะไม่อยากนั่งอยู่ตรงนี้อีกต่อไปซักวินาทีเดียว เขาไม่อยากยุ่งเกี่ยวกับสตีฟอีกต่อไปแม้ว่าสตีฟจะเป็นพ่อของลูกในท้องของเขาเหมือนกันก็ตาม ถึงบัคกี้จะเคยคิดว่าแค่ได้กลิ่นอัลฟ่าของสตีฟก็เพียงพอแล้ว

แต่บัคกี้ก็ยังต้องสวมบทบาทเป็นเพื่อนสนิทของสตีฟและเพื่อนที่แสนดีของเพ็กกี้ต่อไป เพื่อไม่ให้ความสัมพันธ์ชู้ลับของเขามาทำลายชีวิตแต่งงานของอัลฟ่าที่เขารัก

“ฉันว่าฉันคงไม่เหมาะหรอก ฉันเป็นโอเมก้านะ บ้านนายคงไม่โอเคแน่ๆ ให้โทนี่เป็นเถอะ” บัคกี้ตอบกลับ เขายิ้มให้เพ็กกี้ที่ดูเสียใจมากกับคำปฏิเสธของเขา

“บ้านฉันจะคิดยังไงก็ช่าง แต่ฉันอยากให้เป็นนายนะ” สตีฟหันมาสบตาเขาแล้วหลังจากที่หมอนั่นหลบสายตามาตั้งนานสองนาน บัคกี้ไม่รู้ว่าสิ่งที่สตีฟพูดกำลังจะสื่ออะไรอยู่รึเปล่า เพราะสายตาที่มองเขาอยู่มันดูแปลกไปกว่าเดิมมาก ดูโหยหา ดูต้องการ ถ้าหากทั้งสองอยู่กันแค่สองคนป่านนี้สตีฟคงจับเขานอนบนโต๊ะแล้วมีเซ็กส์กันอย่างรุนแรงตรงนี้แน่นอน

“โทนี่เถอะ ถึงหมอนั่นจะชอบพูดจาจิกกัดสตีฟ แต่หมอนั่นก็เป็นคนดี เป็นอัลฟ่าที่ดี เขาจะต้องเป็นพ่อทูนหัวของลูกพวกนายได้แน่นอน ฉันมั่นใจ” บัคกี้ตอบกลับเสียงราบเรียบ เพ็กกี้ได้ฟังที่เขาบอกก็ยิ้มอย่างเศร้าๆก่อนที่จะพยักหน้าตกลง

“ถ้านายว่าแบบนั้น แต่ว่ายังไงนายก็ต้องคอยอยู่ข้างพวกเรานะบัคกี้” เพ็กกี้พูดตอบพร้อมกับกอบกุมมือของสามีตัวเอง บัคกี้พยายามตั้งสติ ผ่อนลมหายใจให้เป็นปกติ พยายามไม่ให้น้ำตาของตัวเองไหลลงมา พยายามไม่มองภาพตรงหน้า และพยายามยิ้มตอบกลับไปอย่างร่าเริง

ถึงกระนั้นบัคกี้ก็คิดว่าความพยายามที่ไร้ซึ่งจุดหมายของตัวเองทำให้เขาเหนื่อยมากเหลือเกิน

...

บัคกี้ประคับประครองสติและอารมณ์ของตัวเองให้อยู่ในสภาวะปกติที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ในระหว่างที่กำลังนั่งอยู่ที่โต๊ะอาหาร เขาพยายามไม่เข้าใกล้สตีฟและเพ็กกี้จนเกินไปเพราะจมูกของอัลฟ่าจะต้องรับรู้ความโศกเศร้าของโอเมก้าได้แน่นอน แถมยังมีโคโลญจน์แบบบล็อคกลิ่นของโอเมก้าที่ช่วยเขาได้เยอะมากเลยทีเดียวอีกด้วย เพราะในระหว่างที่บัคกี้เข้าห้องน้ำ เขารีบจัดการฉีดที่ลำคอและข้อมือทั้งสองข้างทันที

และในที่สุดหลังจากดินเนอร์สิ้นสุดลง ทำให้ตอนนี้เป็นเวลาเกือบสามทุ่มแล้ว บัคกี้จึงบอกขอตัวกลับบ้านเพื่อไปสะสางงานต่อ ซึ่งจริงๆแล้วเขาไม่ได้มีงานค้างอะไรเลย เพียงแค่บัคกี้ไม่อยากอยู่ตรงนี้อีกต่อไปแล้วเท่านั้น

“ขอบคุณที่มาวันนี้มากนะบัคกี้ พวกฉันดีใจมากๆ” เพ็กกี้ยิ้มกว้างให้เขาแล้วก็เข้ามากอดอีกครั้ง บัคกี้กล่าวลาเธอ แล้วเพ็กกี้ก็โบกมือลาเขาที่หน้าประตูบ้านแล้วค่อยๆเดินขึ้นชั้นสองไป จากนั้นก็เหลือแค่สตีฟกับเขาสองต่อสอง แล้วสตีฟก็เดินมาส่งเขาที่หน้าบ้านทันที

“ให้ฉันไปส่งไหม” สตีฟถามขึ้นทันทีหลังจากที่พวกเขาทั้งสองเดินออกมาอยู่หน้าระเบียงบ้านแล้วเรียบร้อย พร้อมกับมีฝ่ามือหนาของสตีฟกอบกุมมือของเขาเอาไว้

“ไม่เป็นไร” บัคกี้ตอบกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงเย็นชา แต่บัคกี้กลับไม่ชักมือตัวเองออกทั้งๆที่เขาไม่อยากให้สตีฟสัมผัสตัวเองอีกต่อไปแล้ว แต่บัคกี้ปล่อยให้สตีฟลูบไล้อยู่เช่นนั้นไปพร้อมๆกับจิตใจของเขาเพิ่งโดนกระชากออกมาและบดขยี้จนแหลกสลายไปเพราะคนตรงหน้า

“แต่ว่า...” สตีฟกำลังจะขอร้องเขากลับอีกครั้ง แต่ครั้งนี้บัคกี้ก็เงยหน้าขึ้นมายิ้มให้สตีฟ บัคกี้กลั้นน้ำตาแทบจะไม่ไหวอยู่แล้วแต่เขาก็พยายามอย่างถึงที่สุด

บัคกี้ไม่อยากเจออะไรแบบนี้อีกแล้ว เขาไม่อยากให้หัวใจของตัวเองโดนทำร้ายซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่าแบบนี้อีก หรือนี่จะเป็นบาปที่เขาเกิดมาเป็นโอเมก้า ทำให้เขาไม่สามารถมีรักแท้กับคนที่เขารักได้

บัคกี้ไม่อยากกลับไปเป็นแบบเดิมอีกแล้ว เขาไม่อยากเป็นชู้ของสตีฟอีกต่อไปแล้ว...

_‘ลาก่อนนะสตีฟ’_

บัคกี้นึกบอกลาคนตรงหน้าขึ้นมาในใจ แต่สุดท้ายแล้วสิ่งที่บัคกี้พูดออกไปก็คือ “ฉันกลับก่อนนะ แล้วค่อยเจอกันใหม่”

จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็ผละออกจากมือของสตีฟ มือแสนอ่อนโยนของอัลฟ่าที่เขาต้องการมาโดยตลอด สตีฟที่บัคกี้รักมาโดยตลอด

และบัคกี้ก็ทิ้งหัวใจที่แหลกสลายเอาไว้ที่สตีฟ ที่บ้านของอัลฟ่า ที่นี่แห่งนี้

แล้วเขาก็จะไม่ยอมให้หัวใจของเขากลับไปรักสตีฟอีก

— ♥︎ —

บัคกี้นั่งแท็กซี่ออกมาจากบ้านของสตีฟ เขาไม่ได้มีความคิดจะกลับไปที่บ้านของตัวเองเลย บัคกี้จึงแวะที่ไนท์คลับแห่งหนึ่งใกล้ๆกับหอพักของมหาวิทยาลัย NYU ซึ่งที่นี่เป็นคลับประจำที่บัคกี้ชอบมาสมัยยังเรียนอยู่ ถึงแม้คืนนี้จะเป็นคืนวันพฤหัสบดีของสัปดาห์ทำงานก็จริงแต่ก็ยังมีคนต่อคิวเข้าไปด้านในไม่น้อยไปกว่าวันเสาร์อาทิตย์เลย

และเมื่อบัคกี้เข้ามาในคลับเรียบร้อย เขาก็เดินมาหาที่นั่งตรงหน้าเคาท์เตอร์บาร์ ซึ่งแน่นอนว่ามีอัลฟ่าหลายคนจับจ้องบัคกี้มาตั้งแต่เขาเดินเข้าประตูมาในคลับ ทำให้บัคกี้คิดว่าตอนนี้โคโลญจน์บล็อคกลิ่นโอเมก้าของเขาอาจจะเริ่มหมดฤทธิ์แล้วก็ได้

“รับอะไรดีครับ” บาร์เทนเดอร์อัลฟ่าหนุ่มหล่อเหลาคนหนึ่งเดินมาหาบัคกี้ทันทีที่เขานั่งลงบนเก้าอี้สตูลหน้าบาร์ เขาถามขึ้นพร้อมกับยิ้มกว้างโปรยสเน่ห์ให้กับบัคกี้

“สก็อตช์” บัคกี้ตอบกลับ บาร์เทนเดอร์คนนั้นยิ้มให้กับเขาแล้วหยิบแก้วมาวางไว้ตรงหน้าพร้อมกับรินเหล้าให้ ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็บอกให้เขารินเพิ่มไปอีกเท่าหนึ่ง

บัคกี้หยิบแก้วขึ้นมา กำลังจะดื่มเหล้าในแก้วให้หมดภายในรวดเดียวเพื่อลืมเรื่องราวที่เกิดขึ้น ลืมสตีฟ ลืมเพ็กกี้ ลืมว่าเขาเคยรักสตีฟ ลืมไปให้เสียหมด

แต่แล้ว อยู่ดีๆก็มีมือหนาพร้อมกับกลิ่นมัสก์หอมละมุนเหมือนกลิ่นก้านซินนามอนในแก้วกาแฟหอมกรุ่นยามเช้าแสนคุ้นเคยของอัลฟ่าหนุ่มคนหนึ่งเดินเข้ามาประชิดตัวเขาแล้วหยิบแก้วเหล้าในมือของเขาออกไปทันที

และพอบัคกี้หันไปเห็น ผู้ชายอัลฟ่าคนนั้นเป็นใครไปไม่ได้นอกจาก...

“ธอร์หรอ...” บัคกี้เงยหน้าขึ้นมองคนตรงหน้าของตัวเอง

“คุณท้องอยู่ไม่ใช่หรอครับคุณบัคกี้” ธอร์ถามเขากลับด้วยสีหน้าเป็นห่วงสุดๆ ธอร์วางแก้วเหล้าที่อยู่ในมือตัวเองไว้ด้านข้างของเขาให้ห่างไกลจากมือของบัคกี้ที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ แล้วจากนั้นธอร์ก็นั่งลงข้างๆบัคกี้อย่างรวดเร็วโดยที่ยังรักษาระยะห่างเอาไว้เล็กน้อย  
  


(ขอบคุณแฟนอาร์ตสวยจากคุณ [@Nabeaula013](https://twitter.com/nabeaula013/status/1175638253501706240?s=21) มากๆค่ะ)  


_‘นี่เขาเสียใจมากขนาดคิดจะกินเหล้าโดยไม่นึกถึงน้องถั่วน้อยในท้องของเขาเลยหรือ’_

แต่แล้วบัคกี้ก็แทบจะมองไม่เห็นใบหน้าของธอร์อีกต่อไป เพราะอยู่ดีๆน้ำตาของบัคกี้ก็ไหลพรั่งพรูออกจากดวงตาทั้งสองข้างของเขาทันที

และความรู้สึกถัดมาที่บัคกี้รับรู้ได้ก็คืออ้อมกอดแข็งแกร่งที่กำลังโอบกอดเขาอยู่ กลิ่นมัสก์ของอัลฟ่าที่ทั้งคุ้นเคยและก็ไม่คุ้นเคย เขาเคยได้กลิ่นอัลฟ่าแสนอบอุ่นจางๆของธอร์ แต่บัคกี้ไม่เคยได้กลิ่นของคนตรงหน้าในระยะใกล้ๆขนาดนี้มาก่อน จึงทำให้รู้ว่ากลิ่นของธอร์ต่างจากสตีฟมากนัก

บัคกี้ใช้ไหล่กว้างแข็งแกร่งของคนตรงหน้าเป็นที่พักพิงและเขาก็ร้องไห้สะอึกสะอื้นอยู่ในอ้อมแขนของธอร์นานสองนาน

จนกระทั่งผ่านไปพักหนึ่ง กลิ่นของอัลฟ่าของธอร์ทำให้บัคกี้เริ่มคุ้นเคยและค่อยๆสงบสติลงได้ น้ำตาของเขาหยุดไหลและบัคกี้ผละออกมาจากอ้อมกอดของคนตรงหน้าแล้วก็เงยขึ้นไปสบตากับดวงตาสีฟ้าที่กำลังจ้องมองเขา “ขอโทษนะ เสื้อนายเปียกหมดแล้ว”

“เอ่อ ไม่เป็นไรครับคุณบัคกี้...” ธอร์พูดตอบกลับอย่างไม่มั่นใจนัก เขารีบเอามือที่โอบกอดเอวของบัคกี้อยู่ออกทันทีแล้วก็รีบขอโทษขอโพย “ผมขอโทษที่กอด...เอ่อคือว่า...”

“ไม่เป็นไร ขอบคุณนะ ถ้าไม่ได้นายมาห้ามไว้ น้องถั่วน้อยของฉันก็คง...” บัคกี้ตอบกลับแล้วก็ก้มลงไปมองที่หน้าท้องของตัวเองที่ยังไม่มีอะไรยื่นออกมาให้เห็นซักนิด แต่เขาก็รับรู้ได้ว่าลูกของเขา น้องถั่วน้อยกำลังเติบโตขึ้นเรื่อยๆแน่นอน

“มีผมอยู่ด้วยทั้งคน น้องถั่วน้อยของคุณบัคกี้ปลอดภัยแน่นอนครับ” ธอร์ยิ้มกว้างตอบกลับเขา

“แก้วนั้นฉันยกให้” บัคกี้พยักเพยิดไปมองแก้วที่วางอยู่อีกฝั่งของธอร์แล้วก็เรียกบาร์เทนเดอร์ให้มารับเงินของเขา แล้วจากนั้นบัคกี้ก็เริ่มลุกออกจากที่นั่งที่ตัวเองนั่งอยู่ทันที จนธอร์ตกใจรีบดื่มเหล้ารวดเดียวหมดแล้วก็รีบหันไปถามคนตรงหน้า

“คุณบัคกี้จะไปไหนน่ะครับ” ธอร์ถามกลับ

“ไม่รู้สิ กลับบ้านมั้ง...” บัคกี้ตอบ แต่บ้านของเขาก็มีอะไรให้นึกถึงสตีฟมากมายเหลือเกินจนแทบทำให้เขาไม่อยากกลับเอาเสียเลย

ธอร์วางแก้วลงที่โต๊ะแล้วก็ลุกขึ้นด้วยเช่นเดียวกัน เขาหันหน้ามาประจันหน้ากับบัคกี้พร้อมกับพูดขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงหนักแน่นว่า “ให้ผมไปส่งนะครับ...”

ระหว่างทางเดินไปสถานีรถไฟใต้ดิน

อยู่ดีๆบัคกี้ก็มีความคิดที่จะบอกกับอัลฟ่าตรงหน้าว่า _‘ไปบ้านนายแทนได้ไหม’_ แต่นั่นคงดูไม่ดีแน่ๆ เพราะธอร์กับเขารู้จักแค่ผิวเผิน แถมพวกเขาทั้งสองยังเคยคุยกันแค่ไม่กี่ประโยคเองเท่านั้น

“ให้ผมเรียกแท็กซี่ดีกว่าไหมครับ หน้าคุณดูซีดมากเลย” แต่ธอร์ก็หันมาถามเขาขึ้นหลังจากที่พวกเขาทั้งสองเดินมาถึงทางลงรถไฟใต้ดิน

บัคกี้ไม่รู้ตัวเลยว่าหน้าตัวเองเป็นแบบไหน เขาเงยหน้าไปสบตาใบหน้ากังวลของธอร์พร้อมกับสายตาพร่ามัว และบัคกี้ก็รู้สึกแค่เพียงว่าต้องเดินตามอัลฟ่าตรงหน้าไปเท่านั้น เขาจึงพยักหน้าตอบกลับไปเล็กน้อยโดยไม่รู้ตัว

แต่อยู่ดีๆ ภาพตรงหน้าของบัคกี้ก็ดับวูบไป

— ♥︎ to be continued ♥︎ —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สวัสดีค่าา hAnatabi เองค่ะ💕  
ก่อนอื่นเลยขอขอบคุณคอมเมนต์จากตอนที่แล้วมากๆนะคะ (ทั้งในนี้และในทวิตเตอร์) ดีใจมากๆเลยล่ะค่ะ😳  
จริงๆก็แอบไม่มั่นใจกับเรื่องนี้นิดหน่อย แบบว่าเราก็ชิปสตั๊กกี้เหมือนเดิมนั่นแหละค่ะ(ไม่เปลี่ยนแปลงแน่นวล💕) แต่เราก็ชอบความสัมพันธ์ของธอร์บัคกี้เหมือนกัน(จริงๆบัคกี้กับใครก็อร่อย🤤)  
แล้วก็นังสตีฟเอนเกมทำให้เรารู้สึกอยากทุบมากๆ ก็เลย...เนี่ยล่ะค่ะ มีเรื่องนี้เกิดขึ้นด้วยความเก้วกาดของข้าเอง ถถถถถถถถถถ
> 
> กรี๊ดๆๆๆๆๆ ตอนสองจบแล้ววววว พระเอกของเรามาช่วยน้องบัคอย่างกับเจ้าชายขี่ม้าขาววว กรี๊ดๆๆๆๆ😍😳💖  
ส่วนสตีฟเนี่ย เขียนไปก็นึกถึงสตีฟในเอนเกมไป ใจร้ายแบบเดียวกันเลย😠 /หนอย นายทำบัคกี้ร้องไห้ใช่ไหม ได้!  
ตอนหน้าธอร์จะเริ่มมาดามใจให้น้องบัคของเราอย่างเต็มตัวแล้วค่ะ☺️ เป็นกำลังใจให้พ่อหนุ่มสตาร์บัคส์คนฮอตของเราด้วยนะคะ😘
> 
> บ่นยาวเหมียนเดิมแบบไม่มีสาระใดๆ ถถถถถถถถถถถถถ  
ขอบคุณทุกๆคนที่อ่านและให้กำลังใจกันมาเสมอนะคะ  
รักทุกคนลลลลลลลล์😚💕
> 
> ถ้ามีอะไรผิดพลาดประการใดขออภัยไว้ ณ ที่นี้ด้วยนะคะ  
ปล. แท็กฟิคในทวิต #hAnatabiFic หรือจะพูดคุยเม้ามอยสาระไร้สาระได้ที่ทวิตเตอร์เรา [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) ได้เลยค่ะ


	3. New guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ในที่สุดบัคกี้ก็ได้รู้จักกับอัลฟ่าที่ชื่อว่าธอร์อย่างเป็นทางการแล้วเรียบร้อย  
แล้วเดตแรกของพวกเขาก็เริ่มต้นขึ้น
> 
> ขอให้สนุกกับการอ่านนะคะ ♡

บัคกี้กำลังฝัน...

ใช่ เขารู้ว่าตัวเองกำลังฝันอยู่แน่ๆ

เพราะสิ่งที่บัคกี้กำลังมองเห็นอยู่ตรงหน้าของตัวเองมันไม่ใกล้เคียงกับความเป็นจริงเอาเสียเลย

บัคกี้เห็นสตีฟกำลังเล่นหยอกล้อและอุ้มเด็กสาวอย่างสนุกสนานเริงร่ากันสองคนพ่อลูกท่ามกลางแสงแดดยามบ่ายของช่วงซัมเมอร์วันหนึ่ง เด็กผู้หญิงตัวน้อยคนนั้นที่บัคกี้คิดว่าต้องเป็นลูกสาวของตัวเองแน่ๆ เพราะเจ้าเด็กน้อยมีผมสีบลอนด์อ่อน ไหนจะดวงตาสีฟ้าเปล่งประกายประหนึ่งเพชรน้ำงามที่เหมือนกับสตีฟไม่มีผิด เธอกำลังหัวเราะร่าเริงกับการได้เล่นในอ้อมแขนแข็งแรงของพ่ออัลฟ่าของตัวเอง และเมื่อสตีฟหันมาหาบัคกี้ สตีฟก็ยิ้มกว้างให้และค่อยๆอุ้มเด็กน้อยเอาไว้ในอ้อมแขนแล้วเดินมาหาบัคกี้ที่กำลังนั่งพักผ่อนอยู่ตรงเก้าอี้ไม้ที่วางอยู่ในสวนหลังบ้านของพวกเขา

และเมื่อสตีฟเดินมาถึงที่ที่บัคกี้นั่งอยู่ พร้อมกับก้มลงมาจูบที่หน้าผากของบัคกี้และเจ้าตัวเล็กก็เริ่มเปลี่ยนมาเกาะเกี่ยวบัคกี้แทน จากนั้นสตีฟก็นั่งลงข้างๆเขาพร้อมกับโอบกอดเขาและลูกของพวกเขาเอาไว้

แต่พอมือหนาที่เปลี่ยนมาสัมผัสและเชิดคางของบัคกี้ให้หันไปหาอัลฟ่าที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆ คนๆนั้นกลับกลายเป็นธอร์ เด็กหนุ่มร้านสตาร์บัคส์ผู้มีกลิ่นเหมือนก้านซินนามอนในแก้วกาแฟหอมกรุ่นคนนั้นแทนที่จะเป็นสตีฟ และธอร์ก็ก้มลงมาจูบที่ริมฝีปากของเขาอย่างอ่อนโยน

จนกระทั่งลูกสาวของเขาเริ่มร้องเรียกหาธอร์บ้าง มือจิ๋วๆที่ตอนแรกกำเสื้อของบัคกี้อยู่ก็เปลี่ยนไปเอื้อมหาคนข้างๆแทน ธอร์ถอนจูบออกแล้วก็อุ้มลูกสาวของเขา...ของพวกเขาไป แล้วก็หอมฟอดใหญ่ที่พุงเล็กๆของเจ้าตัวน้อย จนลูกสาวตัวน้อยของพวกเขาหัวเราะชอบอกชอบใจเสียงใสกังวาลทั่วสนามหญ้าหลังบ้าน

ธอร์หันมายิ้มให้กับบัคกี้ รอยยิ้มที่สว่างไสวสวยสดงดงามเหมือนรุ้งที่เกิดขึ้นตอนฟ้าหลังฝน รอยยิ้มที่บัคกี้โหยหามาตลอด ความอบอุ่นจากอัลฟ่า จากผู้ชายอันเป็นที่รัก เขาคิดอยากได้รอยยิ้มนั้นให้อยู่กับเขาตลอดไป เป็นของเขาและลูกสาวของเขาตลอดไป

...

บัคกี้ค่อยๆกระพริบตาพร้อมกับลืมตาตื่นมาเจอกับภาพที่ไม่คุ้นเคย เพดานสีขาวสว่างจ้าเสียจนเขาต้องหยีตาและเสหน้าไปด้านข้างของตัวเอง และพอบัคกี้ก้มลงมองที่มือทั้งสองก็เจอสายระโยงระยางเต็มแขนไปหมด

“ตื่นแล้วหรอครับ” เสียงของธอร์ดังขึ้นจึงทำให้บัคกี้ค่อยๆหันไปหาต้นทางของเจ้าของเสียง ธอร์ยังอยู่ในชุดเดิมกับที่เขาเห็นที่คลับ ใบหน้าอิดโรยแต่เต็มไปด้วยความห่วงใยของธอร์ระบายยิ้มตอบกลับมาหาเขาทันทีที่บัคกี้หันไปสบตากับอัลฟ่าที่นั่งอยู่ด้านข้าง

“อยู่ดีๆคุณบัคกี้ก็เป็นลม ดีนะครับที่ผมรับไว้ทันน่ะ แถมคุณท้องอยู่ด้วย ผมทำอะไรไม่ถูก ก็เลยพามาโรงพยาบาลนี่แทน” ธอร์อธิบายด้วยความร้อนรน

เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ฟังดังนั้นก็เริ่มค่อยๆลุกขึ้นนั่งอย่างยากลำบาก ธอร์ที่เห็นเขาพยายามลุกนั่งก็รีบรุดเข้ามาช่วยปรับเตียงให้แทนอย่างรวดเร็ว

“ขอบคุณนะ ถ้าไม่มีนายฉันคงแย่กว่านี้” บัคกี้บอกตอบกลับคนตรงหน้า พร้อมกับยิ้มบางเบาที่บัคกี้คิดว่าจริงใจที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้เพราะเขายังรู้สึกความอ่อนแรงอยู่

ธอร์ได้ยินที่บัคกี้บอกก็หน้าแดงแปร๊ดขึ้นมาทันที

บัคกี้เห็นธอร์หน้าแดงแบบนั้นก็แอบเขินขึ้นมาบ้างจนไม่ได้พูดอะไรกับอัลฟ่าตรงหน้าต่อ จนกระทั่งเขาได้ยินเสียงเดินของคนๆหนึ่งดังใกล้ๆห้องที่บัคกี้กำลังนอนอยู่

“โอ้ คุณบาร์นส์ตื่นแล้ว” เสียงของชายหนุ่มคนใหม่ดังขึ้นมา เขาใส่ชุดกาวน์สีขาวของคุณหมอจึงทำให้บัคกี้คิดว่านี่คงเป็นหมอที่กำลังดูแลเขาอยู่แน่ๆ ผมบรูเน็ตต์สีเข้มแซมเทาพร้อมกับหน้าตาที่ดูใจดี รอยยิ้มอันเป็นมิตร และภูมิฐานความเป็นหมอของเขาก็ทำให้บัคกี้เกร็งขึ้นเล็กน้อย “ผมเป็นหมอของคุณเองครับคุณบาร์นส์ เรียกว่าหมอริชาร์ดก็ได้นะครับ อาการตอนนี้เป็นยังไงบ้างครับ” หมอริชาร์ดถามขึ้น

แต่ด้วยความเป็นกันเองและน้ำเสียงที่ฟังดูอบอุ่นของหมอริชาร์ด หมอเบต้าที่ดูแลเขาอยู่ทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกผ่อนคลายขึ้นกว่าเมื่อซักครู่นี้เยอะเลยทีเดียว

“คิดว่าน่าจะไม่เป็นอะไรแล้วนะครับ แค่ยังมึนหัวอยู่บ้างนิดหน่อย” บัคกี้ตอบกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนแรง

“แฟนของคุณบอกว่าคุณกำลังตั้งครรภ์อยู่ด้วย...” หมอริชาร์ดกำลังพูดขึ้นพร้อมกับเปิดอ่านข้อมูลบนแฟ้มในมือของตัวเอง

_‘แฟนหรอ...’_ บัคกี้ได้ยินที่หมอพูดแบบนั้นก็แอบเลิ่กคิ้วขึ้นพร้อมกับกัดริมฝีปากกลั้นยิ้มเอาไว้เล็กน้อย แต่กระนั้นบัคกี้ก็ไม่ได้ติดใจอะไรกับที่หมอริชาร์ดพูด และเขาก็ไม่ได้พยายามแก้ไขมันด้วย เพราะบัคกี้คิดว่าตัวเขาเองก็ควรจะเจอคนใหม่ๆได้แล้วเสียที แต่กลิ่นความตื่นเต้นกับกังวลของอัลฟ่าที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆเขากลับทำให้บัคกี้เกือบกลั้นยิ้มเอาไว้ไม่อยู่

“...หมอทำการตรวจภายในกับอัลตร้าซาวน์ให้ด้วยนะครับคุณบาร์นส์ แต่ก็ไม่พบอะไรผิดปกติ ลูกของคุณปลอดภัยดี ตอนนี้ก็เจ็ดสัปดาห์แล้วนะครับ กำลังน่ารักเชียว” หมอริชาร์ดตอบด้วยสีหน้ายิ้มแย้ม

“ขอบคุณมากนะครับคุณหมอริชาร์ด” บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับด้วยความโล่งอกเมื่อได้ยินว่าน้องถั่วน้อยของเขายังปลอดภัยเหมือนเดิม

“ถ้าน้ำเกลือในถุงนั่นหมดก็กลับบ้านได้แล้วครับ ขอแสดงความยินดีกับการตั้งครรภ์ด้วยนะครับคุณบาร์นส์” หมอริชาร์ดยิ้มอวยพรให้เขาและธอร์ที่นั่งเครียดอยู่ข้างๆ ก่อนจะวางเอกสารไว้ตรงโต๊ะปลายเตียงแล้วก็ค่อยๆเดินออกจากห้องไป

“ว่าแต่ว่า แฟนเลยหรอ นายไปอธิบายพยาบาลไว้ว่ายังไงน่ะ” บัคกี้ค่อยๆหันมาและอมยิ้มขึ้นเล็กน้อย เขาถามอัลฟ่าที่นั่งเครียดๆเงียบๆอยู่ข้างๆ สีหน้าของธอร์ดูซีดกว่าเดิมแถมเจ้าตัวยังไม่กล้าสบตากับเขาอีก

“เอ่อ ก็คือ ผมไม่รู้ว่าจะอธิบายยังไงดี ก็เลย...” ธอร์ตอบเสียงตะกุกตะกัก ใบหน้าที่กำลังซีดเผือกก็ค่อยๆเริ่มขึ้นสีแดงขึ้น เมื่อบัคกี้เห็นใบหูและลำคอของธอร์เริ่มขึ้นสีแดงจากความเขินอาย เขาก็อมยิ้มให้คนตรงหน้าเล็กน้อย

“นายจะบอกว่าเป็นญาติหรือเพื่อนหรือคนรู้จักก็ได้นี่นา” บัคกี้หันหน้าไปสบตาพร้อมกับแกล้งทำหน้างงสงสัย เขาจดจ้องแววตาที่กำลังสั่นระริกของธอร์และแก้มที่ขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อก็แอบอมยิ้มขบขันเอาไว้

“แล้วก็นะธอร์ ปกติก่อนที่จะเริ่มคบเป็นแฟนกัน คนเค้าต้องไปเดตกันก่อ—” บัคกี้กำลังจะถาม แต่เขาก็ยังไม่ทันที่จะได้พูดจนจบประโยค ธอร์ก็พูดโพล่งขึ้นมาอย่างรวดเร็ว

“ว่าแต่คุณบัคกี้จะไปเดตกับผมไหมครับ” ธอร์ขมวดคิ้วแล้วพูดโพล่งอย่างจริงจังออกมาทันทีที่บัคกี้พูดจบ

บัคกี้หลุดขำออกมาโดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจเพราะอัลฟ่าตรงหน้าดูเงอะงะเสียจนเขาคิดว่านั่นก็ทำให้ธอร์ดูน่ารักดีเหมือนกัน “ฮ่าๆๆ นายเนี่ยน้าา ก่อนที่นายจะชวนฉันไปเดต นายต้องแนะนำตัวแล้วเราก็ต้องรู้จักกันก่อนสิ นี่ฉันยังรู้จักแค่ชื่อต้นนายเอง แถมจากป้ายชื่อของผ้ากันเปื้อนสตาร์บัคส์อีกด้วยนะ” บัคกี้พูดตอบ

สีหน้าของธอร์ซีดลงอีกครั้ง กลิ่นกังวลใจของอัลฟ่าเองก็กลับมาอีกครั้ง บัคกี้รู้สึกชักสงสารกับความไร้เดียงสาของคนตรงหน้าเสียจริง เขาจึงระบายยิ้มให้แล้วก็พูดขึ้นเอง “ฉันเจมส์ บูเคแนน บาร์นส์ เรียกว่าบัคกี้ก็พอ” บัคกี้พูดขึ้นแล้วก็ยื่นมือซ้ายออกไปเพราะว่ามือขวาของเขาติดสายน้ำเกลือระโยงระยางอยู่

“ผม...ธอร์ โอดินซัน...ครับ” ธอร์ตอบกลับพร้อมกับจับมือของบัคกี้เอาไว้ สัมผัสมืออบอุ่นของธอร์ทำเอาบัคกี้นึกถึงสัมผัสของสตีฟขึ้นมาอย่างหักห้ามใจเอาไว้ไม่อยู่ แต่เขาก็พยายามข่มใจเอาไว้ไม่ให้นึกถึงสตีฟ เพราะว่าตอนนี้บัคกี้ตั้งมั่นแน่วแน่ไว้แล้วว่าจะต้องลืมเรื่องราวของสตีฟให้ได้ แถมเขายังกำลังอยู่ต่อหน้าอัลฟ่าอีกคนนึงอยู่ด้วย นั่นต้องเป็นการเสียมารยาทต่อธอร์มากๆแน่นอน

“ฉันอายุยี่สิบเจ็ด นายล่ะ” บัคกี้พูดต่อ

“ผมอายุยี่สิบสี่...” น้ำเสียงประหม่าของธอร์ดังขึ้นมา “เรียนมาสเตอร์ดีกรีอยู่ที่ NYU ครับ อะพาร์ตเมนต์ของผมอยู่ใกล้ๆนี่แหละครับ”

“นายบอกแบบนี้จะชวนฉันไปที่ห้องแล้วหรอ เร็วจังเลยนะธอร์” บัคกี้ถามหยอกล้อกลับ จริงๆแล้วเขาแอบอยากแกล้งคนตรงหน้าอยู่เหมือนกันเพราะว่าธอร์ดูเคอะเขินผิดกับร่างกายใหญ่ๆของตัวเองจนบัคกี้ทนไม่ไหวเลยพูดหยอกล้อแกล้งธอร์ขึ้นมาจนได้

“มะ...ไม่ใช่แบบนั้นครับ! ก็คุณบัคกี้บอกว่าให้เราสองคนรู้จักกันก่อนไปเดต ก่อนเป็นแฟนกัน ผมก็เลย...” ธอร์รีบอธิบายจนเขาลนลานไปหมด ซึ่งพอบัคกี้เห็นแล้วเขาก็ขำขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย

“ฮ่าๆ นายเนี่ยเถรตรงดีนะ...” บัคกี้ตอบพร้อมกับแอบขำเบาๆ “แล้วก็เรียกฉันแค่บัคกี้ก็พอ ฉันกับนายอายุห่างกันไม่กี่ปีเอง ไม่ต้องเรียกคุณหรอก” บัคกี้พูดตอบกลับพร้อมกับยิ้มให้ธอร์อย่างอ่อนโยน

ในระหว่างรอให้น้ำเกลือหมดขวด ทั้งธอร์และเขาต่างก็เริ่มพูดคุยทำความรู้จักกัน และนั่นทำให้บัคกี้รู้ว่าธอร์เป็นคนยุโรปเหนือโดยกำเนิด (บ้านเขาอยู่ที่สวีเดน) ธอร์บอกว่าบ้านของเขาเป็นตระกูลอัลฟ่าที่เก่าแก่ มีอิทธิพลและโด่งดังที่สวีเดนมากๆ แต่พ่อของเขากลับไม่พอใจที่เขาเป็นอัลฟ่าที่โง่และหัวทึบด้านภาษามากจนทำให้วงศ์ตระกูลอับอาย จึงจับเขามาอยู่นิวยอร์คตั้งแต่ยังอายุสิบขวบด้วยตัวคนเดียว ดังนั้นธอร์จึงต้องดิ้นรนเรียนหนังสือ หางานพิเศษเองทุกอย่างเพื่อให้เลี้ยงตัวเองได้

และตอนนี้เขาก็กำลังเรียนมาสเตอร์ดีกรีสาขาบริหารธุรกิจและการจัดการไปควบคู่กับสาขาความสัมพันระหว่างประเทศ ที่ฟังดูยากและเข้าไม่ถึงมากจนบัคกี้ชะงักไปเล็กน้อย แต่ธอร์บอกว่าเพราะว่าเขาชอบด้านนี้เลยอยากลองเรียนดู

ส่วนบัคกี้ก็เล่าเรื่องราวของเขาให้ธอร์ฟัง บ้านของบัคกี้เป็นตระกูลอัลฟ่าที่หัวโบราณมากๆ การที่เขาเป็นโอเมก้าจึงทำให้ที่บ้านไม่ค่อยยอมรับเขาเท่าไหร่ บัคกี้จึงออกมาใช้ชีวิตอยู่ตัวคนเดียวที่นิวยอร์คตั้งแต่อายุสิบแปด แต่เขาก็มีเพื่อนแก๊งเดียวกันที่เรียนด้วยกันมาตั้งแต่ไฮสคูลยันมหาลัยคอยช่วยเหลือกันและกัน แถมตอนนี้บัคกี้ยังทำงานเป็นหนึ่งในเลขาส่วนตัวอยู่ที่บริษัทของเพื่อนสนิทคนหนึ่ง ซึ่งเจ้านายก็คือเพื่อนสนิทของเขาเอง

“แล้ว...ตอนนี้บัคกี้ไม่มีแฟนหรอครับ...” ธอร์หลุดถามออกมาหลังจากที่ได้ฟังเรื่องราวในชีวิตของบัคกี้ไปแล้วบ้าง

บัคกี้เงียบไปพักหนึ่งจนเขาได้กลิ่นความกังวลใจออกมาจากตัวของอัลฟ่า(อีกแล้ว) แต่บัคกี้ก็รีบหันไปยิ้มให้ธอร์พร้อมกับส่ายหน้าเบาๆแล้วบอกเขาว่า “ฉันไม่มีแฟน ฉันท้องโดยไม่มีพ่อเด็กด้วยนะ นายจะถอยตอนนี้ก็ยังไม่สายนะธอร์”

บัคกี้รู้ว่าอัลฟ่าทุกคนคงไม่อยากยุ่งเกี่ยวกับลูกของอัลฟ่าคนอื่นแน่นอน โดยเฉพาะลูกที่ยังไม่ได้เกิดมากับอัลฟ่าคนอื่นยิ่งหนักกว่าเดิม ลูกของตัวเองก็ไม่ใช่แถมยังต้องมาคอยดูแลโอเมก้าท้องแก่เนี่ยนะ บัคกี้ทำใจเอาไว้แล้วล่ะว่าต่อจากนี้ไปเขาคงต้องอยู่อย่างโดดเดี่ยวอย่างทรมานกว่าเก้าเดือนแน่นอน

แต่พอคิดไปคิดมา อย่างน้อยบัคกี้ก็คิดว่าตัวเองโชคดีที่ยังมีน้องถั่วน้อยคอยอยู่เป็นเพื่อนอยู่เหมือนกัน

“พรุ่งนี้...ผมเลิกงานเร็ว ไปเดตกับผมนะครับบัคกี้” หลังจากที่ทั้งสองเงียบกันไปซักพัก ธอร์ก็พูดโพล่งขึ้นมาอย่างรวดเร็วและหนักแน่น บัคกี้หันไปมองสบตาสีฟ้าที่กำลังจ้องเขม็งอย่างจริงจังของธอร์ ดวงตานั้นช่างซื่อตรงและเด็ดเดี่ยวมากเสียจนบัคกี้ไม่สามารถต้านทานได้

“นายแน่ใจหรอ” บัคกี้ถามย้ำกลับไปอีกครั้ง จนจะกลายเป็นเขาเองที่ไม่แน่ใจไปเองเสียแล้ว

“ครับ บ้านผมก็ไม่ได้เป็นตระกูลอัลฟ่าที่เคร่งอะไรขนาดนั้น แล้วผมก็ไม่แคร์ว่าคุณจะท้องแล้วหรือจะเคยมีแฟนมาแล้วกี่คน แค่เห็นว่าคุณยังไม่ได้มีคู่ชีวิต...ผมก็...” แก้มของธอร์เริ่มขึ้นสีอีกครั้งตอนที่เขาพูดถึงร่องรอยกัดหลังคอที่ควรจะมีของโอเมก้าที่กำลังตั้งท้อง ธอร์คงเห็นตอนที่เขาเป็นลมล้มลงไปแน่ๆ

บัคกี้เอามือขึ้นมารวบผมไปไว้ด้านข้างแล้วก็สัมผัสพื้นที่หลังคอที่ว่างเปล่าตรงนั้นพร้อมกับมองหน้าของคนตรงหน้า

“นายโอเคที่จะเดตกับฉัน...ที่กำลังท้องอยู่จริงๆหรอ” บัคกี้ถามแล้วก็มองหน้าธอร์อย่างความประหม่า

“ครับ ผมโอเคเสียยิ่งกว่าโอเค” ธอร์ตอบกลับด้วยสีหน้าจริงจังและน้ำเสียงหนักแน่น ทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกดีขึ้นมามากกว่าเดิม แล้วจากนั้นธอร์ก็ขอเบอร์ของบัคกี้เอาไว้ ทั้งสองจึงได้แลกเบอร์โทรศัพท์กันเพื่อที่จะได้ติดต่อเรื่องนัดเดตแรกของพวกเขาทั้งสอง (และอื่นๆที่บัคกี้คิดเอาไว้แล้วว่าจะส่งข้อความหรือรูปอะไรไปหาธอร์บ้างดี)

“ถ้าอย่างนั้นก็...พรุ่งนี้ เอ๊ะต้องวันนี้แล้วสินะ หกโมงมั้ย” บัคกี้มองนาฬิกาที่ผนังห้องแล้วถามต่อถึงเดตในวันนี้ตอนเย็นของทั้งสอง เพราะว่าตอนนี้ก็เป็นเวลาล่วงเลยจนเกือบจะตีสองแล้ว

“ดีเลยครับ ผมเลิกงานเวลานั้นพอดี แล้วให้ผมไปรับบัคกี้ที่ไหนดีครับ” ธอร์หันมาถามเขาอีกครั้ง

“นายรออยู่ที่ร้านนั่นแหละ บ้านฉันใกล้ร้านของนายมากเลยล่ะ” บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบ เขาเห็นสีหน้าของธอร์ที่มีความสุขพร้อมกับยิ้มกว้างออกมา กลิ่นแฮปปี้อัลฟ่าลอยฟุ้งออกมาจนเหมือนมีทุ่งดอกไม้บานอยู่ตรงหน้าของเขาเลยทีเดียว

และขวดน้ำเกลือก็หมดพอดี

— ♥︎ —

หลังจากที่บัคกี้ออกมาจากโรงพยาบาลแล้วเรียบร้อย ธอร์ก็พาเขามาส่งที่บ้าน ตอนนั้นเป็นเวลาเกือบจะตีสามแล้ว บัคกี้จึงเรียกอูเบอร์ให้ธอร์กลับไปยังอะพาร์ตเมนต์แถวๆมหาลัยเป็นการตอบแทนที่มาส่งเขาถึงบ้านแทน

เมื่อบัคกี้เข้ามาในบ้านพร้อมกับอาบน้ำแล้วเรียบร้อย เขาเพิ่งเห็นว่ามือถือของตัวเองที่แบตฯหมดไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่รู้ และเมื่อบัคกี้เสียบชาร์ตให้เครื่องเปิด เขาก็พบว่ามีสายที่ไม่ได้รับเยอะมากและข้อความจากเพื่อนๆของเขาจำนวนหนึ่ง

ซึ่งส่วนมากจะเป็นสตีฟกับแซม

บัคกี้เปิดอ่านข้อความและดูสายที่ไม่ได้รับ เขาเห็นสตีฟส่งข้อความมาหาเขารัวๆเพราะว่าติดต่อบัคกี้ไม่ได้ ทั้งโทรและข้อความ จนกระทั่งมีข้อความของแซมโผล่ขึ้นมาอันหนึ่งเขียนว่า

_**แซม :** นายเข้าโรงพยาบาลหรอ เป็นอะไรรึเปล่า แล้วเจ้าถั่วของนายล่ะ_

ซึ่งคงเป็นข้อมูลที่บัคกี้เคยกรอกเอาไว้สำหรับผู้ติดต่อฉุกเฉินของตัวเองให้ติดต่อกับแซมล่ะมั้ง แซมถึงรู้เรื่องที่เขาเป็นลมและเข้าโรงพยาบาลไปเมื่อตอนประมาณสี่ทุ่มที่ผ่านมา

บัคกี้จึงรีบพิมพ์ตอบกลับไปว่า _‘ไม่เป็นอะไรมาก แค่เป็นลมแพ้ท้องน่ะ ปกติ’_

ผ่านไปเพียงครู่หนึ่งแซมก็พิมพ์ตอบกลับเขามาทันทีว่าดีใจที่ได้ยินแบบนั้น และแซมก็ยังพิมพ์บอกกลับมาอีกด้วยว่า _‘สตีฟโทรมาเป็นบ้าอยู่ข้างหูเขามาเกือบชั่วโมงแล้ว’_

บัคกี้กำลังจะพิมพ์ข้อความตอบกลับแซมไป แต่แล้วสายเรียกเข้าที่มีชื่อสตีฟก็โผล่ขึ้นมาพอดีทำให้เขาเผลอกดรับไปแล้วสายอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

“ว่าไงสตีฟ” บัคกี้พูดขึ้นพร้อมกับถอนหายใจหนึ่งครั้ง

เสียงสตีฟที่อยู่ปลายสายตอบกลับมาด้วยความร้อนรนและรวดเร็วว่า “กว่านายจะรับนะบัค ทำไมนายเข้าโรงพยาบาลได้ล่ะ นายเจ็บตรงไหนรึเปล่า แล้วนายไม่เป็นอะไรมากใช่ไหม เอ๊ะ นายไม่ได้โดนรถชนใช่ไหม หรือว่าโดนจี้ หรือนายโดนคนทำร้า—”

“เฮ้ใจเย็นก่อนสตีฟ ฉันแค่หน้ามืดเฉยๆ แล้วก็มีคนใจดีแถวนั้นเรียกรถพยาบาลให้แค่นั้นแหละ” บัคกี้ถอนหายใจกับความเป็นห่วงจนออกนอกหน้าของสตีฟ ทั้งๆที่สตีฟไม่ใช่อัลฟ่าของเขาแท้ๆ ทำไมต้องมาเป็นห่วงเป็นใยอะไรขนาดนี้ด้วย

“ก็ฉันโทรหานาย นายก็ไม่รับ ส่งข้อความไปนายก็ไม่อ่าน พอถามแซม อยู่ดีๆแซมก็บอกว่านายเข้าโรงพยาบาล จะให้ฉันอยู่เฉยๆได้ยังไงล่ะ” สตีฟตอบกลับอย่างรวดเร็วและรีบร้อน เขาได้ยินเสียงเพ็กกี้ดังขึ้นข้างหลังของสตีฟว่า _‘ติดต่อบัคกี้ได้แล้วใช่ไหม’_

“บัคกี้เข้าโรงพยาบาลเพราะหน้ามืดน่ะเพ็ก” บัคกี้ได้ยินสตีฟหันไปคุยกับภรรยาของตัวเอง และบัคกี้ก็ได้ยินเสียงเพ็กกี้อุทานอย่างตกใจพร้อมกับถามกลับว่าบัคกี้เป็นอะไรรึเปล่าอย่างรัวเร็วไม่ต่างกับสตีฟเลยซักนิด “สรุปแล้วนายไม่เป็นอะไรจริงๆหรอ ให้ฉันไปหารึเปล่าบัค” สตีฟถามเขากลับ และเสียงเพ็กกี้ก็ดังขึ้นด้านหลังทันทีว่า _**‘รีบไปหาบัคกี้เดี๋ยวนี้เลยนะสตีฟ! ว่าแต่บัคกี้อยู่โรงพยาบาลอะไรนะ!’**_

“ใจเย็นก่อนสตีฟ และเพ็กกี้ด้วย ฉันไม่เป็นอะไรจริงๆ แล้วตอนนี้ฉันก็ถึงบ้านแล้วด้วย หมอให้ยามา ฉันกินแล้วเรียบร้อยแล้ว ละตอนนี้ก็ง่วงแล้วล่ะ...” บัคกี้โกหกตอบกลับพร้อมกับทำน้ำเสียงเหนื่อยอ่อน จริงๆแล้วเขายังไม่ง่วงเลยซักนิด แต่บัคกี้แค่ไม่อยากได้ยินเสียงของสตีฟกับเพ็กกี้อีกต่อไปแล้วก็เท่านั้น

“ถ้านายว่าแบบนั้น...งั้นพรุ่งนี้...”

“ไม่เป็นไรสตีฟ อ้อแล้วก็ช่วงสองสามอาทิตย์นี้ฉันมีงานด่วนเร่งเข้ามามาก คงกลับดึกมากเลยล่ะ คงไม่ได้เจอกันซักพัก” บัคกี้รีบตอบกลับก่อนที่สตีฟจะพูดเสร็จเสียอีก

บัคกี้พยายามหาข้ออ้างที่จะไม่เจอสตีฟให้แนบเนียนที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ เขาจึงตอบออกไปเช่นนั้น และเมื่อผ่านสองสามอาทิตย์นี้ไป บัคกี้ก็จะหาข้ออ้างอื่นๆมาใหม่เพื่อให้เขาไม่ต้องเจอสตีฟอีก เพราะแค่เขาได้ฟังเสียงของสตีฟก็ทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกเจ็บแปล๊บในหัวใจขึ้นมาตลอดเวลาอยู่แล้ว ให้มาเจอสตีฟหลังจากเรื่องราวทั้งหมด หัวใจของของบัคกี้คงรับไม่ไหวแน่ๆ

และบัคกี้ก็ได้ยินเสียงสตีฟหายใจแรงๆตอบกลับมาพร้อมกับเสียง _‘อืมม’_ กลับมา

“ฝันดีนะบัค” สตีฟพูด น้ำเสียงของสตีฟทำให้เขาฟังแล้วก็รู้สึกเจ็บปวดมากเหลือเกิน

บัคกี้เงียบไปซักพักนึงก่อนที่จะค่อยๆรวบรวมความกล้าตอบกลับไปไม่ให้น้ำเสียงของตัวเองสั่นไหว “นายก็ด้วยนะ...”

และ...

ลาก่อนสตีฟ...

...

วันต่อมา บัคกี้เข้าที่ทำงานด้วยความสดใสกว่าเมื่อวานตอนเย็นเล็กน้อย เพราะถึงแม้จะมีเรื่องราวที่บ้านของสตีฟเกิดขึ้นมากมาย แต่แล้วในที่สุด ฟ้าหลังฝนก็ย่อมสดใสเสมอ สุดท้ายแล้วบัคกี้ก็ได้รู้จักกับธอร์อย่างเป็นทางการเสียที ธอร์เป็นอัลฟ่าที่อายุน้อยกว่าเขาสามปี ถึงแม้ว่าพวกเขาทั้งสองคนจะเพิ่งรู้จักกันได้แค่ไม่กี่ครั้ง แต่ความอบอุ่นและความเป็นอัลฟ่าของธอร์ที่ได้ช่วยเหลือเขาไว้เมื่อวานก็ยังไม่จางหายไปไหน

และที่สำคัญ ธอร์ก็เป็นอีกคนที่รู้ว่าเขากำลังตั้งท้องอยู่และยังออกปากชวนเขาไปเดตอีกด้วย

โชคดีที่วันนี้งานที่บริษัทไม่ได้เยอะแยะมากมายสำหรับเลขาแบบเขา บัคกี้สั่งงานแบ่งให้กับผู้ช่วยเลขาที่แซมจ้างมาใหม่เพื่อช่วยเขาตอนกำลังท้องโดยเฉพาะ (ช่างเป็นเพื่อนที่แสนดีอะไรถึงเพียงนี้)

เมื่อเวลาหน้าโต๊ะของเขาขึ้นว่าตอนนี้เป็นเวลาสี่โมงสี่สิบห้าแล้ว บัคกี้ก็รีบเก็บของแล้วเดินไปหาแซมเพื่อบอกลาขอตัวกลับก่อนพร้อมกับบอกว่า “วันนี้ฉันมีนัด ขอเลิกเร็วหน่อยนะ”

“นัดกับใครน่ะครับคุณบาร์นส์” แซมเงยหน้าออกมาจากกองเอกสารแล้วถามเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงขี้สงสัยอย่างสุดๆ

“ธอร์ พนักงานสตาร์บัคส์คนนั้นน่ะ” บัคกี้ตอบกลับ เขาเห็นหน้าแซมกำลังจะพูดอะไรออกมาแต่บัคกี้ก็รีบพูดตอบไปอีกครั้ง “ไปก่อนนะ” แล้วเขาก็รีบเดินออกจากออฟฟิสโดยที่ไม่คอยให้แซมตั้งคำถามใดๆ

บัคกี้รีบกลับเข้าบ้านมาเปลี่ยนชุดด้วยความรวดเร็ว นี่อาจจะเป็นเดตที่จริงจังเดตแรกของเขาเลยเสียด้วยซ้ำ บัคกี้จึงไม่รู้ว่าจะใส่อะไรดี แต่กระนั้นเขาก็เลือกที่จะใส่กางเกงสกินนี่ยีนส์สีดำตัวเก่งที่เขาชอบใส่เวลาไปบาร์พร้อมกับพวกเพื่อนๆของเขา ซึ่งก็ชอบมีทั้งอัลฟ่าและเบต้าขอเลี้ยงเหล้าและคอยมาจีบเขาตลอดเวลา จนสตีฟทนไม่ไหวต้องลากเขากลับบ้านเสียทุกครั้ง

และก็โชคดีที่น้องถั่วน้อยของเขายังอายุแค่เจ็ดสัปดาห์กว่าๆ จึงทำให้บัคกี้สามารถใส่กางเกงตัวเก่งนี่ได้อย่างปกติเหมือนเดิมทุกประการ เขาหยิบเสื้อยืดสีเทาพร้อมกับบอมเบอร์แจ็คเก็ตสีขาวดำที่เขาชอบใส่ประจำออกมา พร้อมกับรองเท้าผ้าใบสีขาวของราล์ฟลอเรนคู่โปรด

บัคกี้ไม่ลืมรวบผมเป็นก้อนกลมๆเพื่อโชว์ท้ายทอยที่ไร้รอยกัดของตัวเองให้อัลฟ่าได้เห็น จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็เดินไปหาธอร์ที่สตาร์บัคส์หน้าสถานีตอนเวลาห้าโมงห้าสิบนาที

“วันนี้คุณบัคกี้จะรับอะไรครับ” ธอร์ยิ้มร่าเริงให้กับเขาเมื่อบัคกี้เดินเข้ามาภายในร้าน บัคกี้แอบเห็นใบหน้าของธอร์ขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อขึ้นมาเล็กน้อยที่ได้เห็นเขาในชุดออกเดตเต็มยศแบบนี้

“ฉันรับ...นายก็แล้วกัน” บัคกี้ยิ้มกว้างตอบกลับ เขาได้ยินเสียงเพื่อนร่วมงานของธอร์ผิวปากเบาๆจนธอร์ต้องหันหน้าไปดุพร้อมขมวดคิ้วใส่เพื่อนร่วมงานของเขาด้วยความเขินอาย

“หมดกะนายแล้วธอร์ ไปได้แล้ว” พนักงานผู้หญิงเบต้าคนหนึ่งเดินเข้ามาตบที่บ่าของเขา เธอยิ้มให้กับบัคกี้แล้วก็ “ฉันชื่อดาร์ซี่ค่ะคุณบัคกี้ ธอร์บ่นถึงคุณไม่หยุดเลย วันนี้จะดื่มอะไรมั้ยคะ” เธอถามเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงสดใส

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ เดี๋ยวรอธอร์อยู่แถวนี้แล้วกัน” บัคกี้ตอบกลับ “แล้วก็ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักนะครับคุณดาร์ซี่” เขาไม่นึกเลยว่าธอร์จะเอาเรื่องเขาไปเล่าให้กับเพื่อนที่ทำงานฟังด้วย สงสัยเขาคงต้องถามพร้อมกับแกล้งทำเป็นอารมณ์ไม่ดีเสียหน่อยว่าไปพูดอะไรเรื่องเขาไว้รึเปล่า

แล้วธอร์ก็เดินออกมาพร้อมกับชุดออกเดตของเขา บัคกี้และคนทั้งร้านต่างก็ตกตะลึงกับความหล่อเหลาของอัลฟ่าผมบลอนด์คนนี้ จริงๆธอร์ก็ใส่แค่เสื้อเชิ๊ตสีขาวกับกางเกงยีนส์สีเข้ม แต่ทำไมมันดูดีเสียจนละสายตาไม่ได้ขนาดนี้กันนะ

ธอร์เดินไปหยิบเครื่องดื่มที่วางไว้ด้านหลังเคาท์เตอร์แล้วยื่นให้บัคกี้ “ผมทำชาซีลอนมาให้ครับ” เขายิ้มกว้างให้กับบัคกี้ทันที

บัคกี้รับมาดื่ม จากนั้นธอร์ก็โอบหลังเขาไว้แล้วพาเดินไปยังประตูทางเข้าออกของร้าน เสียงเพื่อนร่วมงานที่ผิวปากเบาๆให้กำลังใจเขาดังขึ้นจนบัคกี้หันไปมองธอร์ก็เห็นแต่ใบหน้าแดงก่ำของหมอนั่น บัคกี้ก็เกือบกลั้นขำเอาไว้ไม่อยู่

“นายไปนินทาฉันอะไรกับเพื่อนนายไว้บ้างน่ะ” บัคกี้แอบหันไปถามด้วยน้ำเสียงง้องอนพร้อมกับแกล้งทำแก้มป่องไม่พอใจ แต่ใจจริงแล้วเขาออกจะรู้สึกตลกเสียด้วยซ้ำที่คนตัวโตแบบธอร์จะมาหน้าแดงเป็นเด็กประถมเพิ่งออกเดตครั้งแรกแบบนี้

“ปะ...เปล่าครับ...ผมแค่เล่าให้เพื่อนๆฟังเฉยๆว่าผมได้เดตกับคุณเสียที” ธอร์พูดตอบอย่างเขินอาย

แล้วธอร์ก็เดินนำเขาไปยังร้านอาหารที่เขาได้จองเอาไว้ตอนหกโมงสิบห้าอย่างทันพอดิบพอดี

...

เดตของบัคกี้กับธอร์ผ่านพ้นไปได้อย่างราบรื่น จริงๆคือดีมากกว่าที่บัคกี้คาดไว้อีก ธอร์พาบัคกี้ไปร้านอาหารไทยใกล้ๆกับละแวกร้านสตาร์บัคส์และบ้านของเขา เพราะว่าธอร์บอกไม่อยากให้บัคกี้เดินไปไกลกว่านี้ จนบัคกี้ต้องบอกว่าเขาท้องแค่ไม่กี่สัปดาห์ ไม่ใช่อีกสามเดือนคลอดเสียหน่อย

เดตแรกของพวกเขาช่างหวานและโรแมนติกเหมือนที่บัคกี้เคยวาดฝันเอาไว้ว่าอยากใช้เวลาแบบนี้ร่วมกับสตีฟ ซึ่งธอร์ก็ทำแทนส่วนนั้นให้เขาได้หมดเลย ทั้งคอยดูแลเขา เดินด้านที่ติดกับถนนให้เหมือนกับสุภาพบุรษ(ทั้งๆที่เขาก็ไม่ได้อ่อนแอขนาดนั้นแท้ๆ) แต่ธอร์ก็บอกกลับไปว่าเพราะบัคกี้ตั้งท้องอยู่ คงเป็นสัญชาตญาณอัลฟ่าในตัวเขาเองที่ต้องการปกป้องโอเมก้าเสียกระมัง

ในระหว่างที่กำลังเดินกลับบ้านของบัคกี้ ธอร์ก็ไม่ถือวิสาสะจับมือถือแขนอะไรบัคกี้เลย จะมีก็แต่โอบหลังเขาเล็กน้อยเท่านั้น จนบัคกี้แอบนึกเสียดายเล็กน้อยที่ไม่โดนมือแข็งแกร่งนั่นกอบกุมเอาไว้ และเมื่อเดตในคืนนี้สิ้นสุดลง ธอร์ก็เดินมาส่งบัคกี้จนถึงหน้าทางเข้าบ้าน

“ขอบคุณที่ตกลงมาเดตกับผมนะครับ ผมดีใจมากๆเลย” ธอร์พูดขึ้น สีหน้าของเขาเริ่มขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อถึงแม้ว่าแสงไฟโดยรอบจะไม่สว่างเสียเท่าไหร่ แต่บัคกี้ก็ยังเห็นความเขินอายจากแววตาของธอร์ได้อยู่ดี

“อื้ม ฉันก็เหมือนกัน ร้านนั้นอร่อยดีนะ ไว้ไปกินด้วยกันอีก” บัคกี้ตอบกลับ ซึ่งประโยคที่เขาพูดช่างเหมือนเป็นการชวนเดตอีกครั้งเลย และพอบัคกี้มองใบหน้าที่แดงแปร๊ดขึ้นเรื่อยๆของธอร์ เขาก็ระบายยิ้มออกมาทันที

“เดตครั้งหน้าจะเปลี่ยนร้านก็ได้นะครับ ผมยังมีร้านเด็ดๆอีกเพียบ” ธอร์พูดแล้วก็ยิ้มกว้างกลับให้เขา จากนั้นธอร์ก็ค่อยๆเดินเข้ามาประชิดตัวของบัคกี้ที่ยืนอยู่หน้าประตูบ้านยิ่งขึ้น ธอร์หยุดอยู่ที่ขั้นบันไดเพื่อให้ส่วนสูงของพวกเขาเท่ากันพอดี

“ผมขอจูบได้ไหมครับ...”

ธอร์กล่าวขออนุญาต กลิ่นมัสก์ผสมกาแฟหอมอ่อนๆที่เป็นเอกลักษณ์ของธอร์ลอยฟุ้งออกมาจากตัวของอัลฟ่าทำให้บัคกี้พยักหน้าตอบกลับไปแทบจะในทันที แล้วจากนั้นฝ่ามือหนาของธอร์ก็ค่อยๆสัมผัสที่ปลายคางของเขาก่อนที่ธอร์จะค่อยๆโน้มตัวลงมา

แล้วริมฝีปากของพวกเขาก็สัมผัสกัน

_‘สมัยนี้แล้วยังมีอีกหรอที่อัลฟ่าขออนุญาตจูบแบบนี้ แถมยังจูบหลังเดตแรกอีก’_ บัคกี้นึกในใจแต่เขาก็รู้สึกว่าธอร์ให้ความสำคัญและอ่อนโยนกับเขา จนทำให้บัคกี้คิดว่าตัวเองเป็นคนพิเศษของคนตรงหน้าอย่างแท้จริง

และจูบของธอร์ทำให้บัคกี้ลืมสิ่งที่เคยเกิดขึ้นที่ผ่านมาไปเสียสนิท เพราะรสจูบแสนหอมหวานที่ปะปนมากับกลิ่นฟีโรโมนที่เริ่มเข้มข้นขึ้นของอัลฟ่าทำให้บัคกี้เริ่มอยากสัมผัสคนตรงหน้าให้มากกว่าเดิม แต่บัคกี้ก็พยายามหักห้ามใจเอาไว้เพราะนั่นคงเป็นเพราะฮอร์โมนตอนตั้งท้องของเขาแน่ๆ

ธอร์ค่อยๆถอนจูบออกอย่างเชื่องช้า สัมผัสที่ริมฝีปากแผ่วเบาค่อยๆเคลื่อนออกทำให้พวกเขาทั้งสองผละออกจากกัน

บัคกี้รู้สึกเสียดายและไม่อยากให้จูบนั้นจบลงเสียเลย และในที่สุดความอดทนของบัคกี้ก็หมดลง เขารั้งเสื้อของอีกฝ่ายให้เข้ามาจูบเขาอีกครั้ง และในครั้งนี้ ริมฝีปากหนาหนักของธอร์ก็บดจูบตอบกลับอย่างรุนแรงขึ้นกว่าเดิมราวกับว่าอัลฟ่ากำลังรอช่วงเวลานี้อยู่ จนบัคกี้ถึงกับต้องเอามือพาดไว้ที่บ่าของธอร์เพื่อหาอะไรมายึดเกาะเอาไว้

มือหนาของธอร์ค่อยๆเปลี่ยนมาโอบกอดเอวของบัคกี้ ธอร์รั้งให้บัคกี้แนบชิดกับตัวเอง จนทำให้ทั้งสองสัมผัสถึงไออุ่นของร่างกายกันและกัน ส่วนมืออีกข้างก็สัมผัสเข้าที่ใบหน้าแล้วเปลี่ยนไปสัมผัสหลังคอเปลือยเปล่าของบัคกี้ ธอร์ค่อยๆลูบสัมผัสเขาอย่างอ่อนโยนตรงที่ที่อัลฟ่าจะฝังรอยกัดของคู่ชีวิตเอาไว้

สัมผัสที่มือและจูบที่ริมฝีปากช่างหอมหวานเย้ายวนมากจนบัคกี้เผลอส่งเสียงครางร้องออกมาเบาๆ

แถมจูบของธอร์รู้สึกดีมากเสียจนบัคกี้เริ่มรู้สึกถึงน้ำหล่อลื่นที่กำลังก่อตัวอยู่ตรงช่องทางด้านหลังของตัวเอง จนกระทั่งบัคกี้ผละออกจากจูบแสนหอมหวานแล้วเงยหน้าถามกลับคนตรงหน้า “เข้ามาในบ้านมั้ย...” บัคกี้ถามธอร์ด้วยน้ำเสียงออดอ้อนและสายตาหวานฉ่ำที่เขาคิดว่าใครเห็นก็ไม่สามารถปฏิเสธได้อย่างแน่นอน

“ผม...เอ่อ...คือว่า...” ธอร์ตอบกลับตะกุกตะกักพร้อมกับใบหน้าที่แดงแปร๊ดไปถึงใบหู บัคกี้ได้กลิ่นความต้องการ ความปรารถนา ความสับสนและการลังเลใจของอัลฟ่าก็เข้าใจได้เป็นอย่างดี เพราะว่านี่เป็นแค่เดตแรกของพวกเขา แถมทั้งสองยังเพิ่งรู้จักกันไม่นาน ถึงแม้ธอร์จะอยากเข้าไปในบ้านของบัคกี้แค่ไหนก็ตาม แต่เขาก็ต้องปฏิเสธเอาไว้ก่อน

“เร็วไปหรอ...” บัคกี้ยิ้มเขินๆตอบกลับ ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะว่าเป็นฮอร์โมนที่แปรปรวนตอนตั้งท้องของเขาด้วยหรือเปล่าที่ทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกต้องการและปรารถนาความอบอุ่นจากอัลฟ่าเสียเหลือเกินจนตัวเขาเองก็ยังตกใจ “งั้นเอาเป็น...เดตที่สามมั้ย” บัคกี้ถามกลับ

“เดตที่สามแน่นอนครับ” ธอร์ยิ้มกว้างตอบกลับเขาพร้อมใบหน้าเจือสีแดงระเรื่อ จากนั้นธอร์ก็ปล่อยมือออกจากอ้อมกอดแล้วก็ถอยหลังเล็กน้อยให้บัคกี้หันกลับไปเปิดประตูบ้าน และเมื่อบัคกี้เข้าไปในบ้านเรียบร้อย ก่อนที่เขาจะปิดประตูลง บัคกี้ก็บอกลาคนตรงหน้าอีกครั้ง

“ฝันดีนะธอร์” บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบ ธอร์เองก็ระบายยิ้มตอบฝันดีกลับเช่นกัน แล้วจากนั้นบัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆปิดประตูลง

บัคกี้แทบจะหุบยิ้มเอาไว้ไม่อยู่เพราะธอร์ทำให้เขารู้สึกเหมือนกลับไปเป็นเด็กไฮสคูลอีกครั้ง เดตแรกของเขากับธอร์ดีกว่าที่บัคกี้คาดคิดเอาไว้มาก แถมยังมีจูบแรกแสนหอมหวานที่ทำให้เขาหลอมละลาย จนบัคกี้คิดว่าบางทีธอร์อาจจะทำให้บัคกี้สามารถลืมเรื่องราวของสตีฟไปได้เลยเสียด้วยซ้ำ

_**ธอร์ :** ฝันดีนะครับบัคกี้ ผมเฝ้ารอเดตครั้งต่อไปแทบไม่ไหวแล้วล่ะ_

บัคกี้อ่านข้อความที่ธอร์ส่งมาหาเขาก็อมยิ้มอย่างเขินอายแล้วก็รีบส่งตอบกลับไปว่า _‘เสาร์นี้ฉันมีนัดหมอตรวจครรภ์ที่คลีนิก แต่หลังจากเที่ยงก็ว่างแล้วล่ะ นายว่างรึเปล่า’_

_**ธอร์ :** ขอผมไปที่คลีนิกด้วยได้รึเปล่า..._

บัคกี้ตกใจที่ธอร์พิมพ์ตอบกลับมาแบบนั้นอย่างรวดเร็วจนบัคกี้ต้องเลิ่กคิ้วมองข้อความ แต่แล้วก็มีข้อความของธอร์ขึ้นกลับมาอีกครั้งเพราะว่าบัคกี้ไม่ยอมพิมพ์ตอบอะไรเสียที

_**ธอร์ :** ถ้าบัคกี้ไม่สะดวกใจที่จะให้ผมไปด้วยก็ไม่เป็นไรนะครับ เราค่อยเจอกันหลังคุณตรวจเสร็จแล้วก็ได้_

แต่บัคกี้ก็รีบพิมพ์กลับไปทันทีว่า

_‘มารับฉันที่บ้านตอนแปดโมงนะ’_

จากนั้นธอร์ก็ส่งข้อความตอบกลับมาทันที บัคกี้ก็อ่านข้อความตอบกลับของธอร์ที่ส่งมาว่าเขาโอเคตามนั้น และเขาก็ตั้งตาคอยให้ถึงวันเสาร์แทบไม่ไหวแล้ว พร้อมกับส่งอีโมจิตาเป็นรูปหัวใจมารัวๆ ทำให้บัคกี้แอบอมยิ้มขึ้นมาพร้อมกับหัวใจที่พองโตไปด้วยความหวังและความรัก

— ♥︎ to be continued ♥︎ —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สวัสดีค่าา hAnatabi เองค่ะ✌🏻  
ตอนใหม่มาเร็วมากรอบนี้ กรี้ด เพราะว่าตอนที่แล้ว...น้องบัคน่าจ๋งจ๋านมากกก😭 ตอนนี้ก็เลยอยากให้น้องได้มีผู้ดีๆเข้ามาในชีวิตซักทีค่ะะะะ😭😭😭  
แล้วก็ ขอขอบคุณทุกๆคอมเม้นมากๆ ไม่คาดคิดเลยว่าจะได้รับการตอบรับดีแบบนี้😳 โดยเฉพาะสตีฟ! ทุกคนอยากทุบสตีฟมาก 5555555555 /ยื่นโยเนียร์และสตอมเบรคเกอร์ให้ข่ะะะะะะะะ😂
> 
> ก็...ในที่สุดธอร์กับบัคกี้ก็มาโคจรเจอกันอย่างเป็นทางการแล้วค่ะ เย้😍 ได้ไปเดตแรกกันด้วย แถมยังได้จูบแรกด้วยอีก (แล้วก็แน่นอนว่า...🌝🌝🌝)  
น้องบัคกี้กำลังจะมีความรักครั้งใหม่มาดามใจแล้วค่า แปะๆๆๆ👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻
> 
> ตอนต่อไป...ใบ้ว่า เดตของบัคกี้กับธอร์จะร้อนแรงกว่าเดิมเป็นสิบเท่าค่ะ เตรียมทิชชู่ไว้ซับเลือดของคุณให้พร้อม🔥
> 
> แล้วเจอกันใหม่ตอนหน้าเร็วๆนี้!  
ขอบคุณทุกๆกำลังใจจากทุกคนที่มีให้กันมาเสมอนะคะ  
รักทุกคนลลลลลลลล์😍💕
> 
> ถ้ามีอะไรผิดพลาดประการใดขออภัยไว้ ณ ที่นี้ด้วยนะคะ  
ปล. แท็กฟิคในทวิต #hAnatabiFic หรือจะพูดคุยเม้ามอยสาระไร้สาระได้ที่ทวิตเตอร์เรา [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) ได้เลยค่ะ  
ปล2. ส่วนนี่คือคุณหมอริชาร์ดค่าาา Reed Richards มิสเตอร์แฟนแทสติกเวอร์ชั่น(ตัดต่อให้เป็น)คุณจอห์น คราซินสกี้ค่ะ (หล่อมากกกรี้ดดด😍)


	4. Dating on paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เดตที่สองของธอร์กับบัคกี้มาถึงแล้ว  
พวกเขาจะสามารถหักห้ามใจไม่ให้สัมผัสกันได้แค่ไหนกัน
> 
> ขอให้สนุกกับการอ่านความรักครั้งใหม่ของบัคกี้กับธอร์กันนะคะ♡

_(03:58:27) **สตีฟ :** หายเร็วๆนะบัค ตื่นแล้วโทรหาฉันด้วยนะบัค_

_(06:03:45) **สตีฟ :** เฮ้บัค นายเป็นไงบ้าง_

_(06:14:21) **สตีฟ :** ยังหน้ามืดอยู่อีกรึเปล่า จะให้ฉันแวะไปหาไหม_

_(06:56:33) **สตีฟ :** ตื่นรึยัง ถ้าตื่นแล้วโทรมาหาหน่อยสิ_

_(07:13:23) **สตีฟ :** โทรกลับมาหาฉันด้วยนะบัค_

_(07:55:23) **สตีฟ :** บัคกี้!!!_

...

_ออด ออดดดด——-_

แล้วเสียงออดประตูหน้าบ้านของบัคกี้ดังขึ้น บัคกี้จ้องมองหน้าจอแจ้งเตือนข้อความเข้าที่มีแต่ของสตีฟขึ้นมารัวๆตั้งแต่ตอนรุ่งเช้า

วันนี้เป็นวันเสาร์ วันที่บัคกี้มีนัดตรวจครรภ์ที่คลีนิคตอนเก้าโมง แถมยังเป็นวันที่เขานัดเดตที่สองกับธอร์อีกด้วย บัคกี้จึงถอนหายใจอย่างเหนื่อยใจแล้วกดเคลียร์ไปแทนที่จะกดอ่านพร้อมกับตั้งค่าโหมดห้ามรบกวนเอาไว้เพื่อไม่ให้ข้อความเข้าขึ้นเสียงรบกวน เขาคิดว่าจะปล่อยข้อความของสตีฟเอาไว้อย่างนั้นให้ตัวเองลืมๆไป จะได้ไม่ต้องมาพะว้าพะวงคอยปั้นเรื่องตอบคำถามสตีฟตลอดทั้งวัน

และตอนนี้ก็เป็นเวลาแปดโมงพอดิบพอดี บัคกี้คิดว่าธอร์คงมาถึงแล้วเรียบร้อย เขาจึงรีบจัดการปิดทีวีและลุกออกจากโซฟาพร้อมกับหยิบเสื้อแจ็คเก็ตแล้วไปเปิดประตูต้อนรับอัลฟ่าหนุ่มอย่างรวดเร็ว

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ครับ” ธอร์ยิ้มร่าบอกกับบัคกี้ทันทีที่ประตูหน้าบ้านเปิด รอยยิ้มสว่างสดใสของธอร์ทำให้ตาของบัคกี้แอบพร่ามัวไปเล็กน้อย จนเขานึกในใจว่า _‘หมอนี่จะต้องยิ้มกว้างขนาดนี้ทุกครั้งเลยหรือไงกัน’_

“นี่นายรอให้แปดโมงก่อนแล้วค่อยกดออดเรียกฉันรึเปล่า” บัคกี้หันไปมองอัลฟ่าหนุ่มด้วยความสงสัย สีหน้าของธอร์ดูเลิ่กลั่กและตกใจกับคำถามของเขามากจนดูมีพิรุธ

“ปะ...เปล่าครับ ผมมาถึงพอดี” ธอร์พูดตอบกลับอย่างรวดเร็ว

“ฉันมีนัดตอนเก้าโมง เพราะฉะนั้นก็มีเวลากินข้าวเช้าเกือบชั่วโมงนึง นายกินอะไรมาแล้วยัง” บัคกี้ถามระหว่างที่กำลังล็อคประตูบ้าน เมื่อเขาล็อคเสร็จและเดินลงไปด้านหน้าฟุตบาธ ธอร์ก็รีบเดินตามเขามาทันที

“ยังเลยครับ” ธอร์ตอบกลับ

“ดีเลย แถวคลีนิคมีร้านกาแฟน่านั่งอยู่หลายร้านเชียว ฉันอยากลองมาตั้งแต่ครั้งที่แล้วล่ะ ไปกันเลยมั้ย”

ธอร์พยักหน้าตอบ บัคกี้ยิ้มให้เขากลับพร้อมกับรอให้ธอร์เดินมาอยู่ข้างๆกันก่อนที่จะเริ่มออกเดินไปยังคลีนิคที่ใช้เวลาเดินประมาณสิบนาที

และธอร์ก็เหมือนเดิม เป็นสุภาพบุรุษอัลฟ่าตามธรรมเนียมมากๆเหมือนเดิม เขาเดินฝั่งถนนและแทบจะไม่ได้แตะตัวบัคกี้เลย นอกจากโอบหลังเขาเล็กน้อย (ที่ก็ผ่านเสื้อผ้าอยู่ดี) บัคกี้จึงคิดว่าหรือเขาควรจะเริ่มเองซะเลยน่าจะดีกว่า...

บัคกี้จึงเริ่มเข้าไปเดินใกล้ๆกับอัลฟ่าข้างๆอย่างจงใจให้ไหล่และแขนของทั้งสองสัมผัสกัน บัคกี้เหลือบเห็นใบหูของธอร์แดงขึ้นเล็กน้อย และเมื่อมือของทั้งสองแตะสัมผัสกันในระหว่างที่กำลังเดินอยู่ หน้าของธอร์ก็เริ่มขึ้นสีจนบัคกี้แอบอมยิ้มเบาๆ

และในที่สุด บัคกี้ก็เป็นคนเริ่มจับมือและสอดประสานมือกับธอร์ก่อนเอง

ธอร์ดูตกใจเล็กน้อยที่มือของบัคกี้เป็นคนเริ่มจับมือเขาก่อน (ทั้งๆที่เดตแรกของพวกเขาก็ผ่านการจูบมาแล้วด้วยนะ) แต่ธอร์ก็จับกระชับมือของเขาเอาไว้แน่นเหมือนกับเขาเฝ้ารอที่จะได้สัมผัสมือของบัคกี้มาตั้งนานแล้ว

ธอร์หันมามองเขา บัคกี้ก็ยิ้มให้แล้วก็แนบชิดตัวเองเข้ากับแขนแข็งแกร่งของคนข้างๆทำให้มือที่กอบกุมกันอยู่ของพวกเขาแนบแน่นยิ่งขึ้นกว่าเดิม

การมีธอร์อยู่เคียงข้างทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกว่าเขาต้องการอัลฟ่าอยู่เคียงข้างแบบนี้มาโดยตลอด และยิ่งเขาตั้งท้อง เขาก็ยิ่งโหยหาความอบอุ่นของอัลฟ่ามากยิ่งขึ้น ถึงจะเป็นสตีฟคนที่เขาเคยหลงรักมาตลอด แต่สตีฟก็ไม่สามารถให้ความรักและความอบอุ่นกับเขาได้เหมือนที่ธอร์กำลังมอบให้เขาตอนนี้

เมื่อใกล้ถึงคลีนิคแล้ว บัคกี้ก็ชี้บอกธอร์ว่า ตรงไหนคือที่ตั้งของคลีนิคที่เขาตรวจ ซึ่งธอร์ก็เห็นว่าบริเวณโดยรอบคลีนิคก็มีแต่ร้านกาแฟน่านั่งอย่างที่บัคกี้บอกไว้จริงๆ บัคกี้ให้ธอร์เป็นคนเลือกร้านเพราะว่าไหนๆธอร์ก็ทำงานอยู่ในสตาร์บัคส์ น่าจะอยากลองชิมกาแฟแปลกๆใหม่ๆดูบ้าง และสรุปสุดท้ายธอร์ก็เลือกร้านกาแฟตุรกี ฝั่งตรงข้ามกับคลีนิคพอดิบพอดี

ธอร์พาบัคกี้มานั่งตรงเคาท์เตอร์ด้านในที่ที่มีบาริสต้าคอยชงให้ดูอยู่ตรงหน้า ซึ่งบัคกี้เองก็ตื่นตาตื่นใจมากที่ได้เห็นกระบวนการชงกาแฟแบบตุรกีแท้ๆ แถมกลิ่นหอมของกาแฟก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกได้ถึงรสชาติของกาแฟได้ดีจนแทบไม่ต้องดื่มกาแฟเลย ธอร์สั่งกาแฟตุรกีของตัวเองที่เสิร์ฟพร้อมเตอกิชดีไลท์ และเขาก็สั่งชาซีลอนพร้อมกับสลัดอะโวคาโดขึ้นชื่อของร้านให้บัคกี้เพราะว่าเจ้าตัวบ่นอยากกินอะโวคาโดมาตั้งแต่ตอนเดินมาแล้ว และแซนวิชเนื้อของธอร์เอง

บัคกี้เห็นธอร์ได้ดื่มกาแฟแล้วก็รู้สึกอยากดื่มขึ้นมาบ้าง แต่เขาก็ทำได้แค่เพียงดื่มชาเท่านั้นเพราะตอนนี้เขากำลังตั้งท้องอยู่ บัคกี้จึงบ่นขึ้นมางุบงิบตอนกำลังดื่มชาอยู่คนเดียวว่า “อยากดื่มกาแฟมั่งจัง...”

“แต่คุณท้องอยู่...” ธอร์รีบหันหันมาตอบแต่อยู่ดีๆเขาก็หยุดไป แล้วจากนั้นธอร์ก็ยิ้มมุมปากให้บัคกี้อย่างมีเลศนัยจนบัคกี้หรี่ตามองกลับอย่างไม่ไว้วางใจคนตรงหน้าเอาเสียเลย “แต่ถ้าบัคกี้อยากดื่มกาแฟขนาดนั้น ผมมีวิธีดื่มสำหรับคนท้องนะครับ”

“จริงหรอ! ทำยังไงน่ะ!” บัคกี้ตอบกลับพร้อมกับแววตาลุกวาวด้วยความตื่นเต้น

“ขั้นแรกคุณก็ต้องดมกลิ่นก่อน” ธอร์ยื่นแก้วกาแฟมาให้เขา บัคกี้สัมผัสแขนแข็งแกร่งนั่นเพื่อสูดดมกลิ่นกาแฟ เขาได้กลิ่นทั้งกลิ่นหอมกรุ่นของกาแฟตุรกีในมือของธอร์ และบัคกี้ยังแอบได้กลิ่นฟีโรโมนของอัลฟ่าจากข้อมือของธอร์อีกด้วย

และเหมือนว่าธอร์จะรู้ว่าบัคกี้ไม่ได้ดมแค่กลิ่นกาแฟจากมือของเขาแล้ว ธอร์จึงใช้มืออีกข้างที่ว่างอยู่เริ่มจัดการปลดกระดุมคอเสื้อของตัวเองออกเล็กน้อยและเปิดเผยให้เห็นลำคอเพื่อเชื้อเชิญให้กับบัคกี้ได้รับรู้กลิ่นอัลฟ่าของตน

บัคกี้เห็นธอร์ทำเช่นนั้นก็ตกใจนิดนึงเพราะส่วนมากอัลฟ่าจะไม่ยอมทำเรื่องการยอมให้โอเมก้าดมกลิ่นอัลฟ่าก่อนแน่ๆ แต่กระนั้นบัคกี้ก็เงยหน้าขึ้นและตอบรับคำเชิญของธอร์ ธอร์โน้มตัวลงมาเล็กน้อยให้ร่างกายของทั้งสองแนบชิดกัน แล้วบัคกี้ก็ฝังใบหน้าลงที่คอของอีกฝ่ายพร้อมกับสูดดมกลิ่นอัลฟ่าของเขาทันที

กลิ่นฟีโรโมนอัลฟ่าของธอร์ที่ข้อมือเทียบไม่ได้กับกลิ่นที่เข้มข้นบริเวณต้นคอเลย กลิ่นของธอร์แตกต่างกับสตีฟมาก ธอร์ทำให้บัคกี้นึกถึงความเยาว์วัย ความบริสุทธิ์ความรักสมัยวัยรุ่น กลิ่นฟ้าหลังฝนตก หรือแม้กระทั่งกลิ่นกาแฟที่ติดตัวธอร์เป็นประจำ

และในที่สุดบัคกี้ก็ตระหนักได้ว่านี่เป็นสิ่งที่เขาต้องการมาตลอด

_‘...ความรักความอบอุ่นจากอัลฟ่าที่เขาโหยหาและต้องการมาตลอด...’_

“กลิ่นเป็นไงมั่งครับ” ธอร์ถามขึ้นหลังจากที่บัคกี้เงยหน้าขึ้นมาจากลำคอของเขาเรียบร้อยแล้ว

“ดี...ฉันชอบ...” บัคกี้ตอบ เขายังดูล่องลอยหลงใหลในกลิ่นอัลฟ่าของธอร์อยู่ เพราะกว่าเขาจะรู้ตัวก็คือตอนที่ได้เห็นธอร์คลี่ยิ้มอย่างพึงพอใจให้กับเขา “ฉะ...ฉันหมายถึง กาแฟนะ” บัคกี้รีบพูดตอบกลับอย่างเขินอาย

ธอร์อดยิ้มให้เขาไม่ได้ จากนั้นธอร์ก็สบตากับบัคกี้แล้วถามขึ้นอีกครั้ง “อยากลองชิมไหมครับ”

เมื่อสิ้นเสียงคำถามของธอร์ บัคกี้ก็เผลอลอบมองที่ริมฝีปากของธอร์แล้วก็กัดริมฝีปากล่างของตัวเองไว้แน่น ซึ่งพอเขาสบตากับอัลฟ่าตรงหน้า บัคกี้ก็เห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังมองริมฝีปากของเขาอยู่ด้วยเหมือนกัน บัคกี้จึงค่อยๆพยักหน้าช้าๆ

แล้วธอร์ก็รีบดื่มกาแฟอีกอึกหนึ่ง แขนของอัลฟ่าก็โอบแผ่นหลังของบัคกี้เอาไว้พร้อมกับรั้งให้เขาเข้าไปหาตัวเอง จากนั้นมืออีกข้างของธอร์ก็เชยคางของบัคกี้ขึ้น นิ้วโป้งของธอร์กดเบาๆที่คางของเขาจนทำให้บัคกี้ต้องเผยอปากออกเล็กน้อย แล้วธอร์ก็แนบริมฝีปากลงมาที่ริมฝีปากของบัคกี้พร้อมกับสอดลิ้นเข้ามาทันที

บัคกี้สะดุ้งเล็กน้อยที่ลิ้นอุ่นร้อนของธอร์สอดแทรกเข้ามา แต่กระนั้นบัคกี้ก็จูบตอบเขากลับพร้อมกับดูดดึงลิ้นของคนตรงหน้าเพื่อรับรสหอมหวานของกาแฟจากลิ้นของธอร์

จูบของธอร์ทำให้บัคกี้นึกถึงจูบแรกของเขากับสตีฟสมัยอยู่ไฮสคูล ลิ้นอุ่นร้อนของธอร์เกี่ยวรั้งดึงลิ้นของเขาอย่างกระหายจนทำให้บัคกี้รั้งสัมผัสแขนของคนตรงหน้าแน่นเพราะจูบของธอร์อ่อนโยนและเร่าร้อนในเวลาเดียวกัน และเขาก็เกือบจะส่งเสียงครางร้องออกมาเมื่อจูบของธอร์เริ่มเปลี่ยนเป็นรุนแรงขึ้น เร่าร้อนขึ้นเรื่อยๆ บัคกี้จึงต้องรีบผละออกจากจูบแสนร้อนแรงจากธอร์ออกมาก่อนที่เขาจะเริ่มถลำลึกอยากทำอะไรมากไปกว่านี้

“เป็นยังไงบ้างครับ” ธอร์ยิ้มถาม ปกติธอร์จะมีดวงตาสีฟ้าที่เปล่งประกายแต่ว่าตอนนี้นัยตาดำของธอร์กลับขยายใหญ่ขึ้นเพราะจูบเมื่อซักครู่ทำให้อารมณ์ของอัลฟ่าเพิ่มสูงขึ้นด้วย

“อื้ม อร่อยดี” บัคกี้ตอบกลับพร้อมกับไล้เลียริมฝีปากของตัวเองเพื่อสัมผัสร่องรอยจูบของธอร์ที่ยังหลงเหลืออยู่บนริมฝีปากของเขา บัคกี้เห็นสายตาร้อนแรงของธอร์จับจ้องที่ริมฝีปากของเขาโดยไม่วางตา บัคกี้จึงกัดริมฝีปากล่างเบาๆและอมยิ้มอย่างอารมณ์ดี “ช้าก่อนพ่อหนุ่ม ยังเช้าอยู่เลยนะ” เขาหยอกล้ออัลฟ่ากลับ

ใบหน้าของธอร์แดงแจ๋ขึ้นมาทันที เหมือนกับว่าจูบเมื่อซักครู่เขาจะไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองทำอะไรลงไปเสียอย่างนั้น ธอร์ปล่อยมือที่สัมผัสใบหน้าของบัคกี้ออกแล้วก็หยิบเตอร์กิชดีไลท์มากินแก้เขิน แต่มืออีกข้างของธอร์ก็ยังโอบกอดบัคกี้เอาไว้อยู่ตลอดเวลา

และกว่าที่ทั้งสองจะจัดการอาหารเช้าอันแสนเอร็ดอร่อยและเร่าร้อนที่ร้านกาแฟเสร็จก็เกือบถึงเวลานัดหมายของบัคกี้พอดี บัคกี้ยืนยันว่าจะเป็นคนออกค่าอาหารเช้าวันนี้ให้ เพราะเขาได้รับรสชาติของกาแฟพร้อมๆกับจูบรสกาแฟแสนหอมหวานอีกด้วย

บัคกี้และธอร์เดินเข้ามาในคลีนิค เขายื่นใบนัดให้กับพยาบาลประจำโต๊ะด้านหน้า เธอกล่าวว่าให้พวกเขานั่งรอเรียกซักครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนที่พยาบาลจะเรียกชื่อของเขา บัคกี้ไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาควรจะให้อัลฟ่าเข้ามาดีหรือไม่ หรือธอร์จะอยากมาดูลูกในท้องของเขากับอัลฟ่าคนอื่นหรือเปล่า เขาจึงหันไปพูดกับธอร์ว่า “นายจะอยู่รอข้างนอกก็ได้นะ”

“เอ่อ...จริงๆแล้วผมอยากเข้าไปด้วยน่ะครับ ถ้าบัคกี้ไม่ว่าอะไร” ธอร์ถามเขากลับพร้อมกับกอบกุมมือของบัคกี้เอาไว้

บัคกี้รู้สึกประหลาดใจเล็กน้อยกับคำตอบที่ได้รับ แต่เขาก็ยิ้มแล้วพยักหน้าตอบกลับธอร์ไปว่า “ได้สิ”

แล้วพยาบาลก็เรียกชื่อเขาเข้าไปพบกับหมอโชตามเวลานัดเก้าโมงพอดิบพอดี

“สวัสดีค่ะคุณบาร์นส์ และคุณ...” หมอโชยื่นมือมาจับทักทายบัคกี้กับธอร์อย่างสดใสร่าเริงเหมือนเดิม ธอร์เห็นเธอยื่นมือมาก็รีบทักทายเธอตอบกลับและแนะนำตัวเองทันที

“ผมธอร์ โอดินซันครับ” ธอร์ยิ้มตอบกลับเธอ

“ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักนะคะคุณโอดินซัน” หมอโชยิ้มทักทาย แล้วจากนั้นเธอก็หันมาหาบัคกี้แล้วยิ้มบอกเขาอย่างร่าเริง “คุณบาร์นส์ขึ้นเตียงได้เลยค่ะ”

บัคกี้แอบเห็นใบหน้ายิ้มแก้มปริของหมอโชก็รู้สึกเขินเล็กน้อย เพราะรอบที่แล้วเขายังมาตรวจครรภ์คนเดียวอยู่เลย ผ่านไปแค่ไม่กี่อาทิตย์เขาก็พาอัลฟ่าคนใหม่มาด้วยแล้วแบบนี้เนี่ย...

เมื่อบัคกี้ขึ้นมาบนเตียงสำหรับอัลตร้าซาวน์ ธอร์ก็เดินมานั่งข้างๆพร้อมกับกุมมือแล้วส่งยิ้มบางเบาให้เขา ก่อนที่หมอโชจะเริ่ม เธอพูดขออนุญาตกับบัคกี้ก่อน ซึ่งเขาก็พยักหน้าตกลงทันที และหมอโชก็ถกเสื้อของบัคกี้ขึ้นแล้วบอกให้เขาปลดกระดุมกางเกงลงเล็กน้อย จากนั้นเธอก็ทาเจลเย็นๆที่ท้องน้อยของเขา ความเย็นของเจลทำให้เขาสะดุ้งเพราะความเย็นของเจลจนหมอโชอมยิ้มเล็กๆ “เย็นนิดนึงนะคะ”

แล้วหมอโชก็หยิบเครื่องมืออัลตร้าซาวน์มาจับไว้ พร้อมกับวางลงบนท้องน้อยของเขา และเมื่อหน้าจอด้านบนขึ้นรูปน้องถั่วน้อยของบัคกี้ตรงนั้น คุณหมอโชก็เริ่มขยับและดูรอบๆน้องถั่วน้อยของเขาอย่างตั้งใจ

“ถึงดูภายนอกจะไม่ต่างไปจากร่างกายปกติของคุณบาร์นส์เท่าไหร่ แต่ว่าตอนนี้อายุครรภ์ก็ครบแปดสัปดาห์พอดีแล้วนะคะ จะเริ่มเห็นศีรษะ ใบหน้า แขนขาที่กำลังพัฒนาของเด็กด้วยนะคะ” หมอโชอธิบายพร้อมกับชี้บนหน้าจอที่ตอนนี้มีรูปน้องถั่วน้อยของเขาอยู่ตรงนั้น “ตอนนี้ขนาดประมาณลูกเชอร์รี่ได้ค่ะ กำลังน่ารักเลย”

“เปลี่ยนชื่อจากน้องถั่วน้อยเป็นน้องเชอร์รี่ได้แล้วสินะครับเนี่ย” บัคกี้อมยิ้มตอบกลับ หมอโชยิ้มกว้างให้กับชื่อเล่นน่ารักๆที่บัคกี้ตั้งให้

“โอ้ะ ผมเห็นเด็กขยับด้วย นั่นปกติรึเปล่าครับ” ธอร์พูดโพล่งขึ้นมา ทำให้บัคกี้ตกใจเล็กน้อยเพราะเขาไม่รู้สึกว่าน้องเชอร์รี่ของเขาขยับเลย

“ปกติค่ะ อายุครรภ์แปดสัปดาห์คือหัวใจของเด็กเริ่มเต้นแล้ว เริ่มมีการขยับแล้วค่ะ เท่าที่หมอดูอยู่ตอนนี้เด็กแข็งแรงมากเลยนะคะ คุณบาร์นส์ยังมีอาการแพ้ท้องอยู่มั้ยคะ” หมอโชยิ้มถามกลับ

“สองสัปดาห์ที่ผ่านมาแพ้หนักมากครับ แต่ตอนนี้ก็เริ่มน้อยลงแล้ว เวลาอาเจียรตอนเช้าก็ไม่ค่อยเยอะเท่าไหร่ ว่าแต่ความเครียดนี่มีส่วนด้วยรึเปล่าครับคุณหมอ” บัคกี้ถามด้วยความกังวลใจ เพราะที่ผ่านมาเรื่องสตีฟทำให้เขาเครียดมากขึ้นจริงๆจนบัคกี้กลัวว่าจะทำให้เกิดอันตรายต่อลูกน้อยๆในท้องของเขา แถมนั่นยังไม่รวมถึงตอนที่เขาดื่มแชมเปญไปหน่อยนึงด้วยนะ

แต่กลิ่นอัลฟ่าและความอ่อนโยนของธอร์ที่กอบกุมมือของเขาอยู่ก็ทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกผ่อนคลายมากขึ้นเหมือนกัน

“มีค่ะ แต่ไม่กระทบต่อเด็กในท้องมากเท่าไหร่ ถ้าหากคุณบาร์นส์ต้องการพบจิตแพทย์ด้วยก็บอกหมอได้เลยนะคะ แต่หมอว่าวันนี้คุณบาร์นส์ดูหน้าตาสดใสขึ้นกว่าเดิมมากเลย” หมอโชยิ้มตอบกลับอย่างร่าเริงพร้อมกับลอบมองมือของธอร์ที่กอบกุมบัคกี้อยู่ ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อขึ้นเล็กน้อย เขากระแอมเบาๆเพื่อปกปิดความเขินอาย ซึ่งเมื่อบัคกี้ทำแบบนั้นธอร์ก็ยิ่งกระชับมือเขาแน่นขึ้นไปอีก

และเมื่ออัลตร้าซาวน์เสร็จแล้วเรียบร้อย หมอโชก็จัดการเช็ดคราบเจลที่หน้าท้องของบัคกี้พร้อมกับให้เขาแต่งตัวได้เหมือนเดิม และเธอก็ถามคำถามเดิมเหมือนรอบแรกว่า “ต้องการรูปอัลตร้าซาวน์น้องเชอร์รี่กี่ใบคะ”

“เอ่อ...ใบเดียว—” / **“สองใบครับ!”**

บัคกี้พูดขึ้นระหว่างที่กำลังลงจากเตียง แต่ว่าธอร์ก็รีบพูดแทรกเขาเสียงดังฟังชัดทันที หมอโชเบิกตามองทั้งสองอย่างไม่คาดคิดพร้อมกับหันไปยิ้มกว้างให้กับบัคกี้ “สองใบนะคะ” เธอพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงร่าเริงแล้วก็จัดการปริ๊นรูปน้องเชอร์รี่ของบัคกี้ออกมาแล้วมอบให้กับทั้งสองคน

หมอโชทำการนัดหมายเขาในอีกสี่สัปดาห์ข้างหน้าเมื่อครบสามเดือนของการตั้งครรภ์ของบัคกี้พอดี และก่อนที่พวกเขาจะกล่าวลา บัคกี้ก็หันไปพูดกับหมอโชพร้อมกับสีหน้ากังวลใจเล็กน้อยว่า “ผมขอคุยกับคุณหมอหน่อยได้มั้ยครับ”

“งั้น หมอขอให้คุณโอดินซันออกไปรอข้างนอกก่อนนะคะ” เหมือนกับหมอโชจะอ่านใจเขาออก เธอหันไปพูดกับธอร์ด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยน ซึ่งธอร์ก็ไม่ได้ติดใจอะไรอยู่แล้ว เมื่อเขาเดินออกจากห้องไป ทำให้ตอนนี้ทั้งห้องก็มีแต่บัคกี้กับหมอโชเพียงเท่านั้น

“เอ่อ คือจริงๆที่ผมอยากถามก็เกี่ยวกับธอร์ด้วย แต่ว่าคงพูดต่อหน้าอัลฟ่าอาจจะดูไม่ค่อยดีเท่าไหร่...” บัคกี้ค่อยๆพูดขึ้น หมอโชพยักหน้าตั้งใจฟังแล้วจากนั้นเขาก็พูดต่อด้วยใบหน้าที่เริ่มขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อว่า “ผมอยากถามว่า...ตอนตั้งท้อง...ผมจะสามารถมีเซ็กส์กับอัลฟ่าได้ไหมครับ...” สิ้นประโยค ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ก็กลายเป็นสีแดงก่ำแทบจะทันที

หมอโชไม่สามารถหุบยิ้มได้อีกต่อไป เธอยิ้มกว้างตอบกลับเขาทันทีเลยว่า “ได้แน่นอนค่ะ! คุณบาร์นส์สามารถมีเพศสัมพันธ์ตอนกำลังตั้งครรภ์ได้ค่ะ แต่ในช่วงแรกหมอแนะนำว่าอย่าเพิ่งสอดใส่หรือให้อัลฟ่าปล่อยน็อตนะคะ จริงๆมันก็ทำได้แหละค่ะแต่หมอไม่ค่อยอยากให้ทำเท่าไหร่ แต่ว่าหลังจากสามเดือนเป็นต้นไปก็สามารถสอดใส่และปล่อยน็อตได้ตามปกติเลยค่ะ” เธอยิ้มตอบกลับอย่างดีใจ

“โอ้...โอเคครับ...” บัคกี้ฟังพร้อมกับใบหน้าที่แดงก่ำ “จริงๆผมกับธอร์เพิ่งจะเริ่มเดตกันเอง แต่ผมอยากถามไว้ก่อนเผื่อเกิดเหตุฉุกเฉิน แต่ถ้าธอร์อยู่ด้วยคงคิดว่าผมดูรีบร้อนเกินไปหรือเปล่า...ก็เลย...”

“ไม่เป็นไรเลยค่ะคุณบาร์นส์ เพราะระหว่างการตั้งครรภ์ก็ทำให้มีอารมณ์ได้เหมือนกัน ทั้งเบต้าและโอเมก้า เป็นเรื่องปกติมากๆ แต่ในโอเมก้า ฮอร์โมนอาจจะสูงกว่าเบต้าทั่วไปกว่าหน่อย” หมอโชพูดต่อ เธอหันหลังไปหยิบอะไรบางอย่างมาจากด้านหลังของตัวเองพร้อมกับยื่นให้บัคกี้ “บางทีตอนกำลังจะมีเพศสัมพันธ์ น้ำหล่อลื่นของโอเมก้าอาจจะไม่สามารถผลิตได้แม้ว่าจะมีอารมณ์ก็ตาม เป็นผลเนื่องมาจากการตั้งครรภ์ หมอแนะนำให้ใช้เจลหล่อลื่นช่วยเพื่อป้องกันการเจ็บปวดเวลาสอดใส่ด้วยนะคะ”

บัคกี้รับเจลหล่อลื่นขวดเล็กๆมาไว้ในมือ ซึ่งหน้ากล่องเป็นเจลที่เขียนไว้สำหรับการมีเซ็กส์โดยเฉพาะ จากนั้นหมอโชก็พูดขึ้นต่อว่า “ต้องใช้ถุงยางอนามัยด้วยนะคะ ป้องกันโรคติดต่อและสิ่งอื่นๆที่อาจจะสามารถเข้าไปในครรภ์ของคุณบาร์นส์ได้ค่ะ”

หมอโชอธิบายอีกเล็กน้อยเกี่ยวกับเรื่องการมีเซ็กส์ระหว่างตั้งท้อง และเธอก็บอกเขาอีกด้วยว่า ถ้าหากไม่มั่นใจอะไรให้โทรมาถามเธอได้เสมอ จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็กล่าวลาหมอโช เธอยิ้มตอบกลับเขาพร้อมกับอวยพรและแสดงความยินดีกับบัคกี้อีกครั้ง แล้วบัคกี้ก็เดินออกมาจากห้องตรวจและไปหาธอร์ที่นั่งคอยอยู่ด้านหน้าห้องทันที

“เป็นไงบ้าง ไม่มีปัญหาอะไรใช่ไหมครับ” ธอร์ลุกขึ้นถามเขาพร้อมกับเอื้อมมือมาโอบแผ่นหลังของเขาไว้ บัคกี้ก็กอดคนข้างหน้าเอาไว้หลวมๆแล้วก็พยักหน้าช้าๆ แต่สายตาของธอร์ก็เหลือบไปเห็นของในมือของบัคกี้ เขาก็ยื่นมือมาสัมผัสมือของบัคกี้เอาไว้แล้วก็เปิดดู

“เวลาแพ้ท้องต้องใช้เจลหล่อลื่นด้วยหรอครับ” ธอร์แกล้งถามเขากลับ บัคกี้เงยหน้าไปสบตาดวงตาสีฟ้าที่ดูเจ้าเล่ห์เล็กน้อยนั่นก็มองอย่างไม่พอใจทันที เขารู้ว่าธอร์พูดแบบนี้ต้องคิดแกล้งเขาอยู่แน่ๆ

“เงียบไปเลย” บัคกี้ตอบกลับเสียงง้องอนพร้อมกับใบหน้าที่แดงขึ้นไปอีกระดับ เขารีบเดินออกมาจากอ้อมแขนของธอร์แล้วตรงดิ่งไปยังเคาท์เตอร์ด้านหน้าทันที

ส่วนธอร์ก็เดินตามเขามาติดๆพร้อมกับยืนยิ้มให้บัคกี้อยู่ข้างๆ แล้วจากนั้นธอร์กระซิบข้างหูของบัคกี้ว่า “เวลาคุณเขินนี่น่ารักจริงๆ”

— ♥︎ —

_(13:21:54) **สตีฟ :** บัคกี้ นี่บ่ายโมงแล้วนายยังไม่ตื่นอีกหรอ_

_(13:26:19) **สตีฟ :** ตื่นแล้วโทรมาหาฉันด้วยนะ!!_

...

หลังจากนัดหมายตรวจครรภ์ประจำเดือนของบัคกี้ผ่านไปเรียบร้อยด้วยดี ธอร์พาบัคกี้ไปเดินเล่นที่สวนสาธารณะไฮไลน์ สวนสาธารณะลอยฟ้าที่เคยเป็นเส้นทางรถไฟมาก่อน บัคกี้ที่อยู่นิวยอร์คมาตลอดทั้งชีวิตก็ยังไม่ได้มาเดินบนไฮไลน์นี่เสียที เพราะส่วนมากก็มีแต่คู่รักมาเดตกันเสียมากกว่า

“บัคกี้ยังไม่เคยมาที่นี่เลยหรอครับ” ธอร์หันมาถามเขาที่กำลังยืนถ่ายรูปอยู่ ที่บัคกี้คาดว่าพวกเขากำลังอยู่ด้านบนของแม่น้ำฮัดสัน และยังเป็นที่ที่ธอร์บอกว่าเป็นจุดเริ่มต้นของไฮไลน์อีกด้วย

“ยังเลย ไม่เคยมีใครพาฉันมาเดตที่แบบนี้หรอก” ใช่ สตีฟไม่เคยพาเขามาเดตที่แบบนี้หรอก สตีฟไม่พาเขาออกไปไหนแล้วทำเหมือนเป็นคู่รักหรือคู่เดตแน่ๆ สิ่งที่ยึดเหนี่ยวสตีฟไว้คงมีแค่เซ็กส์กับความเป็นโอเมก้าของบัคกี้เท่านั้น

สีหน้าของบัคกี้หมองลงเล็กน้อย และธอร์ก็รับรู้ได้จากกลิ่นที่เริ่มตึงเครียดของเขา ธอร์เดินมาจับมือของบัคกี้เอาไว้และยกขึ้นจูบที่ริมฝีปากเบาๆก่อนจะเปลี่ยนไปกอบกุมมือของเขา ธอร์ยิ้มให้บัคกี้แล้วบอกกับเขาว่า “ผมจะทำให้เดตที่สองของคุณสุดยอดที่สุดไปเลย”

บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับแล้วก็เปลี่ยนมาสอดประสานกับมือหนาของธอร์เอาไว้ แล้วจากนั้นทั้งสองก็เริ่มเดินตามเส้นทางของไฮไลน์

วันนี้เป็นวันเสาร์ ผู้คนบนไฮไลน์ค่อนข้างหนาแน่นพอสมควร มีทั้งมากันแบบคู่รัก แบบครอบครัว โรงเรียนประถมพาเด็กมาทัศนศึกษา ธอร์บอกว่าบางทีเวลาตอนเย็นๆก็จะมีวงดนตรีมือสมัครเล่นหรือวงของนักศึกษามาเปิดแสดงพร้อมกับร้านนั่งกินดื่มบ้าง หรือกิจกรรมทางด้านศิลปะต่างๆ ซึ่งมีทั้งแกลเลอรี่ขนาดเล็ก พื้นที่เต้นรำแบบซัลซ่าท้องถิ่น ที่พอบัคกี้ได้ยินก็ตาลุกวาวทันที

“เดี๋ยวผมจะพาคุณไปเต้นซัลซ่าแน่ๆ แต่ว่าตอนนี้ผมหิวแล้วล่ะ เดินไปอีกนิดหน่อยจะมีร้านอาหาร บัคกี้ยังเดินไหวใช่ไหมครับ” ธอร์ถามเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงเป็นห่วง

“ไหวสิ ฉันท้องสองเดือนเองนะธอร์” บัคกี้กลอกตาใส่ธอร์พร้อมตอบกลับไป เสียงหัวเราะเบาๆของธอร์ดังขึ้นก่อนที่เขาจะโอบแผ่นหลังของบัคกี้พาไปที่บาร์กลางแจ้งเล็กๆกลางสวนสาธารณะไฮไลน์

รอบนี้ธอร์เอ่ยปากบอกว่าขอเป็นคนเลี้ยงคืนบ้าง เพราะว่าตอนเช้าบัคกี้รีบแย่งโอกาสนั้นไปแล้ว ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็ยอมแต่โดยดีถึงแม้เขาจะรู้สึกแปลกๆให้คนที่เด็กกว่ามาเลี้ยงข้าวก็ตาม

...

_(14:23:28) **สตีฟ :** เจมส์! บูเคแนน! บาร์นส์!_

_(14:23:40) **สตีฟ :** บัคกี้!!!!_

_(14:28:39) **สตีฟ :** บัคกี้ โอเมก้าคนดีเพื่อนรักของฉัน โทรหาฉันด้วยนะถ้าตื่นแล้ว_

...

หลังจากที่ทั้งสองรับประทานอาหารกันเสร็จแล้วเรียบร้อย ธอร์ก็ชวนบัคกี้ไปนั่งรับแดดอุ่นๆในสวนสาธารณะกลางไฮไลน์ และบัคกี้ก็แอบสังเกตว่า พื้นที่ที่ธอร์พาเขามาค่อนข้างเป็นส่วนตัวทีเดียว แถมผู้คนที่เข้ามานั่งแถวนี้ส่วนมากก็มีแต่คู่รักกันทั้งนั้น

“นายพาฉันมาที่แบบนี้นี่คิดอะไรอยู่น่ะธอร์” บัคกี้เงยหน้าถามคนข้างๆที่กำลังทำเป็นไม่รู้ไม่ชี้

แต่ธอร์ก็ไม่ได้ตอบกลับอะไร เขารวบบัคกี้เข้ามาอยู่ในอ้อมแขนของตัวเองอย่างรวดเร็วจนบัคกี้ร้องตกใจเบาๆเล็กน้อย จากนั้นธอร์ก็เชยคางของบัคกี้ขึ้นมาให้รับกับใบหน้าของตัวเอง แล้วเขาก็ก้มลงมาจูบที่ริมฝีปากของบัคกี้ทันที

ริมฝีปากของธอร์ประกบจูบลงมาด้วยความปรารถนา เร่าร้อน และหอมหวานมากเสียจนบัคกี้เกือบลืมไปเสียแล้วว่ากำลังอยู่ในสวนสาธารณะ ปลายลิ้นแข็งแกร่งของธอร์ไล้เลียริมฝีปากของบัคกี้อย่างกระหาย ในขณะเดียวกันบัคกี้ก็เผยอปากออกเพื่อเชื้อเชิญให้คนตรงหน้าสอดแทรกลิ้นอุ่นร้อนเข้ามาในปากของเขาเองได้อย่างถนัด ซึ่งธอร์ก็ตอบรับคำเชิญอย่างยินดี

ยิ่งธอร์จูบแบบนี้ก็ยิ่งทำให้บัคกี้ลุ่มหลงและมัวเมามากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ จนเขาต้องโอบไหล่หนาของคนตรงหน้าเอาไว้เพื่อหาที่ยึดเหนี่ยว และด้วยส่วนสูงของธอร์ที่สูงกว่าเขาค่อนข้างมาก ทำให้บัคกี้ต้องเขย่งเล็กน้อย ส่วนธอร์ก็กระชับอ้อมกอดของเขาให้มากขึ้นจนร่างกายของทั้งสองแนบชิดติดกัน

และความใกล้ชิดของทั้งสอง ทำให้บัคกี้ได้กลิ่นฟีโรโมนของธอร์เพิ่มสูงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ กลิ่นมัสก์แสนเซ็กซี่และน่าหลงใหลของอัลฟ่าทำให้บัคกี้แทบอ่อนแรง ความคิดและการยับยั้งชั่งใจของเขาก็เริ่มน้อยลงไปเรื่อยๆด้วยเช่นเดียวกัน

จนกระทั่งธอร์ถอนจูบออกแล้วก้มลงมาสบตากับเขาด้วยความปรารถนา บัคกี้จับจ้องดวงตาสีฟ้าสดใสที่เริ่มสั่นระริกก็เหมือนโดนต้องมนต์ บัคกี้จึงรวบผมของตัวเองไปไว้ด้านหนึ่งเพื่อเผยลำคอของตัวเองให้กับอัลฟ่า

และเมื่อบัคกี้เหลือบมองคนตรงหน้า แววตาของธอร์เบิกกว้างอย่างตกใจ กลิ่นแฮปปี้อัลฟ่าลอยฟุ้งออกมาจนบัคกี้หุบยิ้มไว้แทบไม่ได้ และเมื่อบัคกี้เอียงคอเพื่อเชื้อเชิญอัลฟ่า ธอร์ก็รีบฝังใบหน้าลงมาสูดดมกลิ่นโอเมก้าของเขาทันที

“โอ...บัคกี้...กลิ่นของคุณ...” ธอร์เอ่ยเสียงครางต่ำระหว่างที่เขากำลังสูดดมกลิ่นจากต้นกำเนิดฟีโรโมนแสนเข้มข้นของโอเมก้าที่ลำคอ

บัคกี้รับรู้สึกถึงสัมผัสที่แนบชิดกัน การยอมรับของตัวเองที่เป็นโอเมก้า ที่ยินยอมให้อัลฟ่าเข้ามาในพื้นที่ส่วนตัวของเขาเองเพื่อให้ธอร์ดมกลิ่น ทำให้บัคกี้รู้ว่าธอร์เองก็ตื่นเต้นมากจนเขาสัมผัสใจที่เต้นแรงกับอารมณ์และความปรารถนาที่เริ่มพุ่งสูงขึ้นเรื่อยๆของธอร์ได้

ในขณะเดียวกันริมฝีปากของธอร์ลากผ่านตั้งแต่หลังหู สันกราม จนมาถึงซอกคอขาวเนียนของบัคกี้ เขากดจูบและสูดดมกลิ่นหอมหวานแสนเย้ายวนอย่างกระหาย และการดมกลิ่นเพื่อแสดงความเป็นเจ้าของของอัลฟ่าแบบนี้มีแต่คู่รักทำกันเท่านั้น เมื่ออัลฟ่ากระทำเช่นนั้นก็ทำให้บัคกี้เริ่มรู้สึกว่าน้ำหล่อลื่นของตัวเองกำลังจะไหลออกมาอย่างห้ามเอาไว้ไม่อยู่

“ธอร์...เดี๋ยวก่อน...” บัคกี้ครางร้องห้ามอารมณ์คนตรงหน้าและพยายามหักห้ามใจตัวเองเอาไว้ด้วยเช่นกัน

ถึงแม้บัคกี้จะไม่อยากให้ธอร์หยุดการกระทำทั้งหมดเสียเลย อย่างไรเสียตอนนี้พวกเขาก็อยู่ในสวนสาธารณะ ถึงแม้จะเป็นที่ลับสายตาคนก็ตาม แต่ถ้าหากธอร์ยังทำต่อไปแบบนี้เรื่อยๆ บัคกี้จะต้องมีอารมณ์และเกิดความต้องการน็อตของอัลฟ่าแน่นอน

“อ๊ะ บัคกี้ ผมขอโทษ” ธอร์รีบเงยหน้าออกมาจากลำคอของบัคกี้อย่างรวดเร็ว ใบหน้าร้อนผ่าวของธอร์ทำให้แก้มของเขาขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อ บัคกี้ได้กลิ่นความรู้สึกผิดเจือปนกับความต้องการของธอร์ผสมผสานออกมา “ผมเผลอตัว ขอโทษนะครับ”

ธอร์ก้มหน้าก้มตาสำนึกผิดจนบัคกี้เหมือนจะเห็นหูที่ลู่ลงของเจ้าหมาโกลเด้นรีทรีฟเวอร์ตัวโตอย่างไรเสียอย่างนั้น

“ตั้งแต่ผมจูบคุณเมื่อเช้า ผมก็นึกถึงมันมาตลอดทั้งวันเลย ผมขอโทษนะครับบัคกี้” ธอร์พูดตอบ แต่บัคกี้ก็สัมผัสใบหน้าของธอร์แล้วก็สบตามองแววตาสีฟ้าที่กำลังรู้สึกผิดนั่นก่อนที่จะตอบกลับไป

“ฉันก็คิดถึงจูบของนายเมื่อเช้ามาตลอดเหมือนกัน” บัคกี้ระบายยิ้มบางเบาให้ธอร์ แล้วบัคกี้ก็เขย่งขึ้นไปจูบที่ริมฝีปากธอร์บางเบาหนึ่งครั้ง “เดตครั้งที่สาม...ใช่ไหม...”

“ครับ...เดตครั้งที่สาม...” ธอร์ยิ้มตอบกลับแล้วก็ก้มลงมาจูบที่ริมฝีปากของบัคกี้อีกครั้ง ก่อนที่ธอร์จะปล่อยเขาออกจากอ้อมแขนแล้วเปลี่ยนมาสอดประสานมือของตัวเองเข้ากับบัคกี้แล้วจูงเขาเพื่อเดินไปที่เต้นซัลซ่าตามที่ได้ตกลงกับบัคกี้เอาไว้

หลังจากที่ธอร์แอบพาเขาไปจูบเมื่อซักครู่นั้น บัคกี้ก็รู้สึกว่าธอร์ดูจะเข้าใกล้ชิดกับเขามากขึ้นกว่าเดิม จากตอนแรกที่ธอร์จะเดินจูงมือเขาอยู่ห่างๆหน่อย แต่ตอนนี้ธอร์กลับโอบกอดบัคกี้เอาไว้แน่นกว่าเดิม ทำเหมือนราวกับว่าตัวเองเป็นอัลฟ่าของบัคกี้ ที่กำลังปกป้องโอเมก้าที่กำลังตั้งท้องอยู่อย่างนั้น ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็เริ่มจะชอบความซื่อตรงของธอร์นี่เข้าให้แล้ว

เมื่อถึงพื้นที่กิจกรรมเต้นซัลซ่า บัคกี้ก็ต้องประหลาดใจเพราะมีคนเต้นเก่งมากมายเหลือเกิน รวมถึงธอร์ของเขาด้วย! ราวกับว่าทุกคนในนี้ต่างก็รู้วิธีเต้นซัลซ่ากันมาเป็นอย่างดีแล้ว ซึ่งมีแต่เขาเท่านั้นที่เต้นซัลซ่าไม่เป็นเลย ถึงแม้บัคกี้จะเคยเต้นในไนท์คลับมาบ้าง แต่ให้เทียบกับการเต้นซัลซ่าแบบนี้มันไม่ใช่อย่างที่บัคกี้เคยเจอมาเลย

“ทำตามผมครับ เดี๋ยวผมเป็นคนนำเอง” ธอร์ยิ้มกว้างก่อนจะคว้ามือของบัคกี้มา แล้วก็ดึงร่างกายของเขาเพื่อหมุนแล้วหยุดตอนที่แผ่นหลังของบัคกี้แนบชิดกล้ามอกของธอร์ ลมหายใจร้อนๆของธอร์เป่ารดหูของบัคกี้ มือหนาลูบสัมผัสกับสีข้างของเขาจนบัคกี้เผลอรู้สึกดีไปด้วย แต่แล้วธอร์ก็เหวี่ยงออกอีกครั้งแล้วจับหมุนอย่างรวดเร็ว และดึงบัคกี้ให้แนบชิดตัวของเขาอีกครั้ง

จังหวะของซัลซ่าง่ายๆที่ธอร์นำเขาไม่มีอะไรมาก ถึงแม้ว่าบัคกี้จะเต้นไม่เป็นแต่เมื่อธอร์นำเขา บัคกี้ก็รู้สึกราวกับว่าตัวเองเต้นได้และได้สนุกไปกับมัน และสิ่งที่บัคกี้ชื่นชอบที่สุดในระหว่างเต้นก็คือ การได้สัมผัสแนบชิดกับธอร์ จนกลับกลายเป็นว่า ทุกๆครั้งที่ร่างกายของทั้งสองแนบชิดติดกัน ธอร์ก็จะอ้อยอิ่งสัมผัสเขาให้นานขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ส่วนบัคกี้ก็กอบกุมมือของธอร์เอาไว้แน่นขึ้น บัคกี้ต้องการไออุ่นของอัลฟ่ามากยิ่งขึ้น จนเขามีความคิดที่อยากจะให้ธอร์มานอนด้วย และกอดเขาไว้แบบนี้

แต่ทั้งสองต่างก็ตกลงกันเอาไว้แล้วว่าจะรอให้ถึงเดตครั้งที่สาม ถึงแม้บัคกี้จะไม่อยากรอแล้วก็ตาม ซึ่งก็ช่วยไม่ได้เพราะว่าเขาท้องอยู่ และตามที่หมอโชบอก คนท้องจะมีอารมณ์มากกว่าคนปกติด้วย และยิ่งเป็นโอเมก้าก็ยิ่งมีอารมณ์กว่าเบต้าทั่วไปมากขึ้นอีก

ไม่เห็นจะแปลกตรงไหนเลย...

...

_**สตีฟ** (7)_

_09:34 สายไม่ได้รับ_

_10:11 สายไม่ได้รับ_

_12:39 สายไม่ได้รับ_

_13:45 สายไม่ได้รับ_

_14:18 สายไม่ได้รับ_

_15:39 สายไม่ได้รับ_

_16:30 สายไม่ได้รับ_

_(16:34:38) **สตีฟ :** บัคกี้ นายทำฉันจะเป็นบ้าแล้วนะ โทรหาฉันซักที ฉันเป็นห่วงนาย_

_(17:47:21) **สตีฟ :** ถ้านายไม่โทรหาฉันภายในเย็นนี้ฉันจะไปหานายแล้วนะ_

— ♥︎ to be continued ♥︎ —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สวัสดีค่าา hAnatabi เองค่ะ 😚💕  
ตอนที่ 4 จบแร้ววววววววว  
เดตของธอร์กับบัคกี้แสนหวานแหววน้ำตาลมดขึ้นจนเหม็งไปหมกทั้งนิวหยวกแร้วข่ะะะ /โอยๆๆๆๆๆ เขียนไปก็อยากมีผู้แบบคุณธอร์มาจีบบ้างเจงๆข่ะ😆😆😆
> 
> ส่วนสตีฟ... ปล่อยน้องบัคของเราไปได้แล้วววว😠 อย่าทำร้ายน้องบัคของเรานะ!!!
> 
> ตอนหน้าเนี่ย...มีแววว่าจะ...👀🔥🔥🔥
> 
> แร้วก็ขอบคุณทุกๆคอมเม้นมากๆเลยนะค้า เป็นกำลังใจให้เรามากกกกกกก  
จริงๆแอบเครียดเหมียนกันนะคะตอนเขียนเรื่องนี้ เขียนแล้วมีแอบเศร้าเบา อุแงงงง😭 สงสารน้องบัค มีความเหมือนชีวิตเราสมัยที่เคยเจอเรื่องแบบนี้😔🥺😭
> 
> เอาเป็นว่า มาเป็นกำลังใจให้น้องบัคกับน้องเชอร์รี่และพี่ธอร์ของเราด้วยนะค้าาา 😍💕
> 
> ตอนต่อไปจะมาเร็วๆนี้ค่ะ!!  
รักทุกคนลลลลลลลล์😍💕
> 
> ถ้ามีอะไรผิดพลาดประการใดขออภัยไว้ ณ ที่นี้ด้วยนะคะ  
ปล. แท็กฟิคในทวิต #hAnatabiFic หรือจะพูดคุยเม้ามอยสาระไร้สาระได้ที่ทวิตเตอร์เรา [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) ได้เลยค่ะ


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เดตที่สองแสนเพอร์เฟ็กของบัคกี้กับธอร์กำลังจบลงด้วยดี  
บัคกี้คิดว่าเขากำลังจะได้ใช้ชีวิตกับอัลฟ่าคนใหม่อย่างมีความสุข...  
แต่แล้วก็เกิดเหตุการณ์ไม่คาดคิดเกิดขึ้นอีกจนได้

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> มี non-con นะคะตอนนี้  
แล้วก็ขอให้สนุกกับการอ่านค่าา ♡

เย็นวันนั้นธอร์และบัคกี้ใช้เวลาอยู่ด้วยกันที่ไฮไลน์เกือบทั้งคืน เมื่อถึงตอนพระอาทิตย์ใกล้ตกดิน ธอร์ก็พาบัคกี้มาหาที่นั่งพร้อมกับชวนดื่มเบียร์ระหว่างนั่งดูพระอาทิตย์ตกดินด้วยกัน ถึงแม้บัคกี้จะดื่มอะไรไม่ได้นอกจากสปาร์คลิงวอร์เตอร์เท่านั้น

ธอร์พาเขาไปโซนดูดาวแสนโด่งดังของไฮไลน์ และนั่นก็ทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกตื่นเต้นมากกว่าเดิมอีกเพราะว่าวันนี้ท้องฟ้าโปร่งมากจนมองเห็นกลุ่มดาวจักรราศีบางกลุ่มได้เลย และเมื่อถึงเวลาเกือบสี่ทุ่ม ธอร์ก็เป็นคนพาบัคกี้มาส่งที่บ้าน

ทั้งสองนั่งแท็กซี่มาจากไฮไลน์จนถึงบ้านบัคกี้ที่อยู่ใจกลางโซโห การเดินทางตอนสี่ทุ่มของวันเสาร์ใช้เวลาไม่มากนักจึงทำให้พวกเขาถึงบ้านของบัคกี้ในเวลาไม่กี่นาที

แต่บัคกี้ไม่อยากให้ค่ำคืนนี้จบลงไปเสียเลย

“พรุ่งนี้ผมต้องเข้ากะแต่เช้ามืด ผมคงต้องนั่งต่อกลับอะพาร์ตเมนต์เลย” ธอร์พูดขึ้นหลังจากที่รถแท็กซี่จอดอยู่หน้าทางเข้าบ้านของบัคกี้แล้วเรียบร้อย บัคกี้พยักหน้าตอบรับ แต่แล้วธอร์ก็รั้งตัวของเขาเข้ามากอดไว้แล้วซุกหน้าลงที่คอของบัคกี้ “ถ้าเป็นไปได้ผมไม่อยากให้คุณลงจากรถเลย” ธอร์กระซิบข้างหูเขา

“ฉันก็เหมือนกัน” บัคกี้กระซิบตอบเขาแล้วกอดอัลฟ่ากลับ เขาเองก็ไม่อยากแยกจากธอร์ด้วยเช่นเดียวกัน

“ขอบคุณนะครับที่ให้ผมไปเจอน้องเชอร์รี่ในวันนี้” ธอร์พูดพร้อมกับเหลือบมองหน้าท้องแบนราบของบัคกี้เล็กน้อย

“ฉันเองก็ขอบคุณนายเหมือนกัน ฉันไม่เคยมีเดตไหนสนุกเท่าครั้งนี้เลย” บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับพร้อมกับนำมือของธอร์มาวางไว้ที่ท้องของตัวเองแล้วให้อัลฟ่าลูบไล้บริเวณหน้าท้องส่วนล่างเพื่อสัมผัสน้องเชอร์รี่ลูกตัวเล็กจิ๋วในท้องของเขา

บัคกี้ได้กลิ่นแฮปปี้อัลฟ่าของธอร์ลอยออกมาทันทีที่เขาได้สัมผัสท้องของบัคกี้ เพราะการที่บัคกี้ยอมให้ธอร์สัมผัสท้องที่กำลังตั้งครรภ์และสัมผัสลูกของเขาแบบนี้ คงเป็นเพราะสัญชาตญาณโอเมก้าของบัคกี้กำลังเริ่มกับการยอมรับให้ธอร์ได้เป็นอัลฟ่าของเขากับลูกในท้องแน่นอน

“ฝันดีนะธอร์” บัคกี้กระซิบตอบพร้อมกับจูบบางเบาที่ริมฝีปากของธอร์

“ฝันดีครับบัคกี้” ธอร์ยิ้มตอบพร้อมโอบกอดและจูบกลับมาอีกครั้งด้วยความอ่อนโยนเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย ก่อนที่อารมณ์ของพวกเขาทั้งสองจะเริ่มเพิ่มสูงมากขึ้นไปกว่านี้และจะทำให้ไม่อยากแยกจากกัน

แล้วจากนั้นบัคกี้ก็ลงจากรถไป เขาเดินไปเปิดประตูบ้านและเมื่อเขาหันมา บัคกี้ก็ยังเห็นธอร์กับรถแท็กซี่อยู่ที่เดิม ธอร์เปิดกระจกรถแล้วก็พูดขึ้นมาว่า “คิดถึงคุณแล้วนะเนี่ย”

บัคกี้ยิ้มตอบกลับแล้วก็ตอบเขากลับไปว่า “ครั้งที่สามนะ” ธอร์ยิ้มแล้วก็พยักหน้าให้ แล้วทั้งสองก็โบกมือลากันอีกครั้ง จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็รีบเข้าบ้านไปทันทีก่อนที่เขาจะทนไม่ไหวเดินไปลากธอร์มาลงจากรถแล้วบังคับให้อัลฟ่าเข้ามาในบ้านเขา

เมื่อบัคกี้ลอบมองผ่านกระจกภายในบ้าน เขาก็ไม่เห็นแท็กซี่ของธอร์แล้ว บัคกี้ก็จัดการล็อคประตูบ้านให้เรียบร้อยก่อนที่จะเริ่มเดินขึ้นไปบนห้องด้วยรอยยิ้มแก้มปริที่ไม่สามารถหุบลงได้

_ออด ออดดดดด——-_

บัคกี้กำลังจะเดินถึงชั้นสองเขาก็หยุดชะงักเพราะว่ามีออดดังขึ้นมาหน้าบ้าน บัคกี้รีบวิ่งลงมาอย่างตื่นเต้นดีใจทันทีเพราะนั่นต้องเป็นธอร์แน่ๆ

_‘ในที่สุดก็ทนไม่ไหวแล้วใช่ไหมธอร์’_

แล้วบัคกี้ก็รีบเปิดประตูจนลืมดูที่ช่องตาแมวไปเลยว่าใครมา บัคกี้ยิ้มกว้างพร้อมกับรีบพูดออกไปว่า “ในที่สุดก็เปลี่ยนใจแล้—”

แต่คนที่มาเยือนเขาตอนนี้ไม่ใช่ธอร์ที่บัคกี้คาดหวังจะให้เป็น...

“สตีฟ...”

บัคกี้ร้องเรียกชื่อคนตรงหน้าอย่างตกใจ เขาไม่คิดเลยว่าสตีฟจะโผล่มาแบบนี้ ในวันที่เขาเพิ่งกลับมาจากเดตแสนเพอร์เฟ็กกับธอร์ คนที่บัคกี้อยากให้เป็นรักครั้งใหม่ของตัวเอง

ใบหน้าแสนคุ้นเคยของผู้ชายที่บัคกี้หลงรักมาเนิ่นนานเกือบสิบปี ใบหน้าขุ่นหมองข้องใจของอัลฟ่า กลิ่นความไม่พอใจของสตีฟ ลมหายใจหนักๆที่เป่ารดอยู่เหมือนกับกว่าสตีฟกำลังวิ่งมาราธอนมา ดวงตาสีฟ้าเริ่มขุ่นมัวเพราะความโกรธอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

“นายบอกว่านายไม่ว่างมาตลอดทั้งอาทิตย์ ฉันถามแซมแล้ว งานนายก็ไม่ได้ยุ่งอะไรขนาดนั้น ฉันคิดว่านายคงกำลังโกรธฉัน แถมเมื่อวานนายยังไม่สบายถึงขั้นเข้าโรงพยาบาล วันนี้ฉันส่งข้อความไปหาทั้งวันนายก็ไม่ตอบ ไม่โทรกลับ นายปล่อยให้ฉันเป็นห่วงนายจนจะเป็นบ้าอยู่แล้ว! แต่จริงๆแล้วนายอยู่กับหมอนั่นสินะ! ที่ผ่านมานายโกหกฉันแล้วก็ไปมีผู้ชายคนอื่นหรอบัค!!!” เสียงของสตีฟสั่นไปด้วยความโกรธ เขาเดินเข้ามาในบ้านพร้อมกับดันให้บัคกี้ไปชนกับกำแพงที่โถงทางเข้าพร้อมกับปิดประตูเสียงดัง

“ผู้ชายคนอื่น...นายพูดถึงอะไรน่ะสตีฟ” บัคกี้จ้องหน้าสตีฟพร้อมขมวดคิ้วถามกลับ เขาไม่ได้มีผู้ชายคนอื่น เพราะเขาไม่เคยคบกับใคร และที่สำคัญบัคกี้ก็ไม่เคยคบกับสตีฟ ธอร์แทบจะเป็นคนแรกด้วยซ้ำที่บัคกี้คิดว่าตัวเองจะได้เดตด้วย

**“บัคกี้! ฉันเห็นนายจูบกับผู้ชายคนนั้นในรถแท็กซี่นะ!!”** เสียงดุดันของสตีฟถามเขากลับอย่างไม่พอใจ กลิ่นความโกรธและความแสดงความเป็นเจ้าของของอัลฟ่าลอยคละคลุ้งไปหมดรอบตัวของบัคกี้จนทำให้เขาตกใจขึ้นมา

และบัคกี้ก็เบิกตาโพลงด้วยความตื่นตระหนกตกใจอีกครั้งเมื่อสตีฟจับกำข้อมือทั้งสองของเขาแน่นติดผนังจนทำให้เขาขยับไปไหนไม่ได้ “สตีฟ...ฉันเจ็บนะ” บัคกี้ร้องบอกคนตรงหน้า

“ฉันมาหานาย แต่ว่านายไม่อยู่บ้าน ฉันก็เลยคิดว่าจะกลับ และตอนที่ฉันกำลังจะสตาร์ทรถ ฉันก็เห็นแท็กซี่มาจอดหน้าบ้านนายพอดี แล้วฉันก็เห็นนายอยู่ในนั้นกับผู้ชายคนนึง แล้วนายก็จูบหมอนั่น!” สตีฟตอบกลับโดยไม่ฟังเสียงขอร้องของเขา น้ำเสียงของเขาผสมไปกับทั้งความไม่พอใจ การแสดงความเป็นเจ้าของ ความโกรธ ความหึงหวงเป็นอย่างมากจนบัคกี้รู้สึกได้

แต่บัคกี้เองก็หมดความอดทนแล้วเช่นกัน เขาไม่ได้เป็นอะไรกับสตีฟเสียหน่อย แฟนก็ไม่ใช่ สถานะที่อธิบายได้ดีที่สุดคงเป็นชู้รักของสตีฟมากกว่า บัคกี้จึงตอบกลับสตีฟไปว่า

**“ฉันจะจูบกับใครก็ได้ไม่ใช่หรอสตีฟ! ฉันไม่ได้เป็นโอเมก้าของนาย!!”**

และเมื่อสตีฟได้ยินที่บัคกี้บอกมาแบบนั้นเขาเงียบลงทันที บัคกี้จ้องมองสตีฟที่กำลังจะอ้าปากพูดอะไรมาหลายรอบ แต่นั่นก็ไม่มีอะไรออกมาจากปากของสตีฟเลยซักนิด

แต่กระนั้น บัคกี้ได้ยินเสียงสตีฟสบถพร้อมกับปล่อยมือที่จับแขนของบัคกี้ออกแล้วเปลี่ยนมาสัมผัสใบหน้าของเขาพร้อมกับบังคับให้เผยอปากออกแล้วสตีฟก็บดจูบที่ริมฝีปากของบัคกี้อย่างรุนแรงแล้วสอดลิ้นเข้ามาทันที!

บัคกี้สะดุ้งโหยงด้วยความเจ็บและตกใจ ฝ่ามือของเขาพยายามดันร่างกายอัลฟ่าแข็งแกร่งของสตีฟออก แต่ด้วยเพราะแรงของอีกฝ่ายที่มีมากกว่าเขา แถมยังมีจูบรุนแรงที่กำลังรุกรานเขา สัมผัสแสนเร่าร้อนที่สตีฟเริ่มลูบไล้ไปตามร่างกายของเขา ก็ทำให้บัคกี้แทบจะต้านทานอะไรไม่ได้เลย

และสตีฟเริ่มจูบไล้มาตามสันกรามของบัคกี้ จูบมาเรื่อยๆจนถึงลำคอ เมื่อเขาสูดดมกลิ่นฟีโรโมนของบัคกี้บริเวณต้นคอ จุดที่กลิ่นโอเมก้าชัดเจนมากที่สุดก็เกิดชะงักขึ้นมา

เพราะนอกจากสตีฟจะได้กลิ่นฟีโรโมนโอเมก้าของบัคกี้แล้ว เขายังได้กลิ่นอัลฟ่าคนอื่นปะปนมาด้วย

“นายให้อัลฟ่าคนอื่นมาดมนายด้วยหรอ” สตีฟถามด้วยน้ำเสียงสั่นคลอนอย่างโมโหมากขึ้นไปอีก เขาผละออกมาถามพร้อมกับจดจ้องใบหน้าของบัคกี้ด้วยความไม่พอใจ

“นั่นไม่ใช่เรื่องของนายนะสตีฟ” บัคกี้ตอบกลับเสียงแข็งพร้อมจ้องหน้าสตีฟเขม็งตอบกลับและรวบรวมความกล้าพูดกลับไปอีกครั้ง “แล้วนายก็ไม่ใช่อัลฟ่าของฉันด้วย!”

**“ทำไมจะไม่ใช่ล่ะ! ก็ฉัน—”** สตีฟตะโกนออกไปอย่างรวดเร็ว แต่สตีฟก็หยุดพูดแล้วกลับเริ่มกระชากเสื้อของบัคกี้ออกอย่างรุนแรงจนกระดุมหล่นกระเด็นเต็มพื้น บัคกี้เบิกตามองโพลงแล้วร้องขึ้นอย่างตกใจ เพราะสีหน้าของสตีฟตอนนี้มีแต่ความโมโห ความต้องการ ความปรารถนาและความหื่นกระหายผสมปนเปไปหมด

สตีฟไล่มองบัคกี้ตั้งแต่ใบหน้า เลื่อนลงมาที่ริมฝีปากที่กำลังกัดเอาไว้ด้วยความกลัวและสั่นเทิ้ม จนมาถึงเรือนร่างเปลือยเปล่าที่สตีฟจัดการกระชากเสื้อของเขาออกไม่เป็นชิ้นดี สตีฟใช้มือของเขาข้างหนึ่งบีบขยำหน้าอกของบัคกี้ที่กำลังเคลื่อนขึ้นลงไปด้วยแรงหอบหายใจ

**“สตีฟ!!!”** บัคกี้ส่งเสียงครางร้องสะดุ้งอย่างตกใจ ส่วนมืออีกข้างของสตีฟก็เริ่มปลดกระดุมกางเกงของบัคกี้และสอดมือเข้าไปกอบกุมส่วนอ่อนไหวของเขา

“ฉันจะทำให้นายรู้ตัวอีกครั้งว่านายเป็นโอเมก้าของฉัน” สตีฟก้มลงมากระซิบบอกครางต่ำที่ใบหูของเขาแล้วก็กัดลงเบาๆ ก่อนจะเริ่มบดจูบลงมาทั่วลำคอของบัคกี้อย่างกระหายและรุนแรง

“สตีฟ...เดี๋ยวก่อน...” บัคกี้ร้องห้ามอย่างยากลำบากเพราะริมฝีปากของสตีฟที่กำลังบดจูบอย่างเร่าร้อนอยู่บริเวณลำคอของตัวเอง

และถึงแม้สตีฟจะพูดว่าเขาคือโอเมก้าของตัวเอง และคำพูดของสตีฟจะเป็นสิ่งที่บัคกี้อยากฟังมากแค่ไหน แต่ด้วยสถานภาพของทั้งสองนั้นก็ไม่ได้ทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกว่าตัวเองเป็นโอเมก้าของสตีฟอย่างแท้จริงเลย เขาก็รู้ตัวเองดีอยู่แล้วว่าชาตินี้เขาก็ไม่สามารถเป็นโอเมก้าของสตีฟได้ และสตีฟก็ไม่สามารถเป็นอัลฟ่าของบัคกี้ได้อย่างที่ใจของทั้งสองปรารถนาแน่นอน

“สตีฟ...อย่า...!” บัคกี้ครางร้องห้ามคนตรงหน้าที่กำลังจูบและสัมผัสรสหอมหวานของกลิ่นฟีโรโมนของโอเมก้าที่ลำคอของเขา แต่ความปรารถนาและความต้องการของอัลฟ่าในตัวสตีฟได้ครอบงำสติสัมปัชชัญญะของเขาแล้วเรียบร้อย

บัคกี้เคยรับรู้เวลารัทของสตีฟมาว่าเร่าร้อนและรุนแรงขนาดไหน แต่ครั้งนี้มันไม่ใช่ ถึงรัทของสตีฟจะรุนแรงแต่เขาก็ไม่เคยข่มขืนฝืนใจบัคกี้เลยซักครั้ง แต่ครั้งนี้บัคกี้ไม่เห็นสติของสตีฟอยู่ในนั้นเลยซักนิดเดียว เขาเห็นเพียงสัญชาตญาณความกระหายและดุร้ายเยี่ยงสัตว์ป่าในตัวของอัลฟ่าเท่านั้น

“สตีฟ...อย่า...” และเสียงร้องห้ามของบัคกี้ก็แทบจะส่งไปไม่ถึงสตีฟเลย เพราะยิ่งบัคกี้ครางร้องห้ามหรือยิ่งใช้แรงผลักคนตรงหน้า สตีฟก็ยิ่งรุนแรงกับเขามากขึ้นกว่าเดิม จนกระทั่งสตีฟหันไปกวาดของบนโต๊ะวางของด้านข้างริมทางเดินหน้าประตูบ้านจนของบนโต๊ะหล่นกระจัดกระจายลงพื้น สตีฟอุ้มบัคกี้มาวางนอนลงบนโต๊ะนั้นพร้อมกับถอดกางเกงพร้อมกางเกงในของบัคกี้ออกแล้วโยนลงพื้นอย่างรุนแรงทันที

“สตีฟ! ไม่เอา!!” บัคกี้ร้องห้ามเมื่อมือของสตีฟจับบังคับอ้าขาของเขาออก บัคกี้ได้ยินเสียงปลดเข็มขัดของสตีฟพร้อมกับเสียงรูดซิปกางเกง จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็สัมผัสถึงนิ้วแข็งแกร่งสอดแทรกเข้ามาในช่องทางคับแคบของเขาอย่างรุนแรนจนเข้าสะดุ้ง

**“สตีฟฟฟฟฟ!!”** บัคกี้ร้องด้วยความเจ็บปวดอย่างสุดเสียงเพราะตรงนั้นของเขายังไม่พร้อมที่จะมีเซ็กส์ตอนนี้ และบัคกี้ก็รู้สึกกลัวต่อลูกในท้องของเขาด้วย

“ตรงนี้นายยังไม่แฉะเลยนะบัค...” เสียงของสตีฟทุ้มต่ำจนบัคกี้รู้สึกกลัวขึ้นจับใจ สตีฟสอดแทรกนิ้วเข้ามาเป็นจังหวะอย่างรวดเร็วพร้อมกับสัมผัสแก่นกายของบัคกี้ที่ยังไม่ตั้งชูชันขึ้นมาเลย “ถ้านายไม่มีอารมณ์มันจะเจ็บนะ”

“สตีฟ...ไม่เอา...ฉันเจ็บ...” บัคกี้ร้องครางห้ามคนตรงหน้าพร้อมกับใช้มือผลักร่างกายหนาหนักของสตีฟ แต่สตีฟก็ไม่ฟังอะไรเขาทั้งนั้นแถมยังยิ่งเพิ่มแรงสอดใส่ที่ช่องทางด้านหลังและมือที่รูดแก่นกายของบัคกี้ขึ้นลง พร้อมกับเลียส่วนปลายแก่นกายของเขาแล้วสตีฟก็เริ่มใช้ปากครอบครองและดูดดึงส่วนนั้นของบัคกี้ตามด้วยผงกหัวขึ้นลงเป็นจังหวะ แล้วเริ่มเร่งสัมผัสขึ้นเรื่อยๆ จนกระทั่งในที่สุดบัคกี้เริ่มรู้สึกมีอารมณ์ขึ้นมาจนเขารู้สึกกลัว

บัคกี้รู้สึกไม่ดีกับเซ็กส์ที่หัวใจของเขาไม่ยินยอมแต่ร่างกายของเขากลับรู้สึกตอบสนองและเสียวซ่านกับสัมผัสของสตีฟ และเขากลัวความรุนแรงของสตีฟเวลารัทมาจนขาดสติจะทำอันตรายต่อลูกในท้องจนทำให้น้ำตาของบัคกี้ค่อยๆเริ่มเอ่อไหลออกมาช้าๆ

“สตีฟอย่า...ไม่เอา...ได้โปรด...” บัคกี้ครางสะอื้นพยายามขอร้องอ้อนวอนหักห้ามอัลฟ่าตรงหน้า แต่เมื่อสตีฟรับรู้ได้ว่าบัคกี้เองก็เริ่มมีอารมณ์ขึ้นมาแล้ว มือทั้งสองและริมฝีปากของสตีฟก็ไม่มีที่ท่าว่าจะหยุดสัมผัสลงเลย ซ้ำยังเร่งจังหวะขึ้นอย่างรุนแรงอีกด้วย

บัคกี้เริ่มหวาดกลัวขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนไม่รู้จะหักห้ามสตีฟอย่างไรดี เขาเลยพูดกลับไปอย่างไม่ทันคิดว่า **“คิดถึงลูกของนายบ้างสิสตีฟ!”**

ซึ่งที่บัคกี้บอกออกไปแบบนั้นทั้งหมายถึงลูกของสตีฟจากเพ็กกี้และจากเขาเองด้วย

และคำพูดของบัคกี้ก็ได้ผล เมื่อเขาบอกไปแบบนั้นก็ทำให้สตีฟชะงักทันที “นายไม่เห็นต้องพูดแบบนั้นเพื่อให้ฉันหยุดเลยนะบัค” สตีฟเงยหน้ามาตอบกลับด้วยความไม่พอใจและอารมณ์เสีย

_ตรู๊ดดดดดด—-_

แต่แล้วอยู่ดีๆเสียงเรียกเข้าของมือถือสตีฟก็ดังขึ้น ทำให้สตีฟต้องเงยหน้าออกมาจากแก่นกายส่วนอ่อนไหวของบัคกี้อย่างหัวเสียสุดๆ เขาถอดถอนนิ้วที่สอดใส่อยู่ในช่องทางด้านหลังของบัคกี้พร้อมกับไล้เลียชิมรสชาติหอมหวานของโอเมก้าที่นิ้วมือของตัวเองแทนอย่างกระหาย แล้วสตีฟก็ค่อยๆหยิบมือถือของตัวเองจากกระเป๋ากางเกงทันที

และเมื่อสตีฟหยิบมือถือขึ้นมาดูว่าใครโทรมา และทั้งสองก็เห็น _‘เพ็กกี้’_ โทรมา บัคกี้เช็ดน้ำตาที่หางตาของตัวเอง ก่อนจะใช้เรี่ยวแรงทั้งหมดของตัวเองผลักสตีฟออก บัคกี้ลุกขึ้นเพื่อลงจากโต๊ะตัวนั้นและก้มลงไปหยิบกางเกงและกางเกงในของตัวเองที่อยู่บนพื้นแล้วเขาก็เดินไปยืนพิงที่ไอสแลนด์ด้านในครัว บัคกี้พยายามเอาเสื้อที่ไร้กระดุมของตัวเองปกปิดร่างกายเปลือยเปล่าของเขาเอาไว้ให้มิดชิดที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ และบัคกี้ก็หันไปมองสตีฟ เขาก็เห็นสตีฟยังยืนอยู่ที่โต๊ะตัวนั้นเหมือนเดิม

บัคกี้เห็นสตีฟหายใจแรงๆเข้าออกอยู่หลายครั้งจนในที่สุด เขาก็รับสาย

“ว่าไงเพ็ก...อ้อ...คุณจะกลับคืนนี้เลยหรอ...กี่โมงล่ะ...ได้สิ เดี๋ยวผมไปรับ โอเค รักคุณทั้งคู่เหมือนกัน” บัคกี้ได้ยินบทสนทนาของสตีฟที่คุยกับเพ็กกี้ก็เดาได้เลยว่า อีกไม่กี่นาทีเขาก็ต้องไปหาภรรยาของตัวเองแน่ๆ

_‘รักคุณทั้งคู่หรอ’_ บัคกี้นึกถึงคำพูดของสตีฟที่คุยกับเพ็กกี้ก็ส่งเสียงเฮอะออกมาอย่างประชดประชัน เพราะบัคกี้นึกถึงเมื่อซักครู่นี้ที่สตีฟยังกำลังจะข่มขืนเขาอยู่เลยแท้ๆ

แถมที่สตีฟพูดยังพลันให้เขานึกถึงตัวเองกับลูกในท้องด้วยเหมือนกัน

_‘นายจะรักฉันกับลูกนายในท้องของฉัน แบบที่นายพูดว่ารักเพ็กกี้ออกมาได้เต็มปากบ้างไหมสตีฟ...’_ เขานึกขึ้น แต่ยิ่งนึกก็ยิ่งทำให้เขาเจ็บปวดรวดร้าวไปเสียหมด

สตีฟหันมามองเขา แววตาหื่นกระหายดุร้ายราวสัตว์ป่าของอัลฟ่าหายไปแล้ว เหลือเพียงแต่สีหน้าไม่พอใจ ไม่สบายใจ สายตาขุ่นมัวที่ปะปนไปกับความเศร้านั่นมองตอบกลับมา บัคกี้เดินไปหยิบโคโลญจน์ดับกลิ่นมาจากในห้องน้ำแล้วก็เดินมาให้สตีฟ

“ฉีดซะ ทั้งตัวนายมีแต่กลิ่นโอเมก้าเต็มไปหมด” บัคกี้บอกพร้อมกับยื่นขวดโคโลญจน์ให้ บัคกี้หลบตาไม่มองอีกฝ่ายเพราะว่าตอนนี้เขาแทบไม่อยากมองหน้าสตีฟอีกต่อไปแล้ว

“เรายังมีเรื่องที่ต้องคุยกันนะบัค” สตีฟพยายามพูดขึ้นเพื่อพยายามรั้งบัคกี้เอาไว้ และเขาก็รับขวดโคโลญจน์ไปอย่างโดยดี

“สตีฟ...เราต้องคุยเรื่องอะไรกันอีก นอกจากเรื่องที่ฉันเป็นชู้ลับๆกับเป็นที่ระบายความใคร่ของนาย” บัคกี้บอกกลับอย่างประชดประชันด้วยน้ำเสียงสั่นคลอน เขาถอนหายใจแล้วหันหลังให้กับสตีฟเพื่อปกปิดแววตาแดงก่ำด้วยความโกรธและหยาดน้ำตาที่เริ่มจะไหลขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง

“บัค...” เสียงของสตีฟที่พยายามเรียกชื่อเขาดังขึ้นพร้อมกับเสียงเท้าที่เดินเข้ามาใกล้บัคกี้ขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

แต่เสียงฝีเท้าของสตีฟก็หยุดลง ซักพักบัคกี้ก็ได้ยินเสียงถอนหายใจของสตีฟและกลิ่นความโหยหาและความต้องการของอัลฟ่าที่ลอยมาแตะจมูกเขา แล้วจากนั้นเสียงฝีเท้าของสตีฟก็ดังขึ้น ห่างไกลจากบัคกี้เรื่อยๆ จนกระทั่งบัคกี้ได้ยินเสียงปิดประตูหน้าบ้านในที่สุด

และน้ำตาของบัคกี้ก็ไหลออกมาโดยที่เขาห้ามเอาไว้ไม่ได้เลยซักนิดเดียว

— ♥︎ —

_กรุณาฝากข้อความหลังได้ยินเสียงสัญญาณ_

_ตื๊ดดด———-_

** _(“เฮ้บาร์นส์ นี่โทนี่นะ สตีฟกับเพ็กกี้ให้ฉันเป็นพ่อทูนหัวล่ะ ฮ่าๆๆๆ ฉันกะจะโทรมาอวดนายก่อนคนแรกเลยแต่นายก็ดันไม่อยู่รับ เอาเป็นว่า ฉันบอกนายแล้วนะ! อิจฉาฉันใช่มั้ยล่ะบาร์นส์ แต่นั่นไม่ใช่ประเด็นที่ฉันโทรมาหรอก จริงๆก็ใช่อ่ะนะ แต่จริงๆแล้วคืออีกสองอาทิตย์หน้าฉันจะจัดงานปาร์ตี้รับขวัญหลานคนแรกของพวกเรา! นายซึ่งเป็นเพื่อนสนิทของสตีฟ แต่ฉันเป็นพ่อทูนหัวของลูกสตีฟนะ นายต้องช่วยชวนเพื่อนสนิทของสตีฟที่ฉันไม่รู้จักให้ด้วยนะ แล้วก็อย่าลืมอ่านข้อความในกรุ๊ปแชทด้วยนะบัคการู!!!”)_ **

บัคกี้กดฟังข้อความเสียงเรียกเข้าที่โทรศัพท์บ้านของตัวเองที่ขึ้นเลขหนึ่งสีแดงอยู่ตรงเครื่อง และเมื่อเขาฟังข้อความเสียงของโทนี่ สตาร์ค หนึ่งในกลุ่มเพื่อนสนิทของพวกเขาที่เป็นอัลฟ่าผู้ร่ำรวยและเพรียบพร้อม เจ้าของบริษัทสตาร์ค บริษัทคู่แข่งแอปเปิ้ลที่ต่างก็กินกันเรื่องเทคโนโลยีกันไม่ลง

_‘เป็นถึงเจ้าของบริษัทสตาร์ค ทำไมไม่โทรเข้ามือถือล่ะวะ หาา’_ บัคกี้คิดในใจอย่างหงุดหงิด แต่ถึงโทนี่จะโทรเข้ามือถือของเขา บัคกี้ก็ไม่รับอยู่ดี เพราะช่วงนี้เขาอารมณ์เหวี่ยงขึ้นเหวี่ยงลงมาก อาจจะเป็นเพราะว่ากำลังตั้งท้องอยู่เป็นสัปดาห์ที่สิบแล้ว และยังไม่ค่อยได้เจอธอร์ด้วยอีกต่างหาก เพราะช่วงนี้งานของเขาดันยุ่งขึ้นมาจริงสมพรปากเขามาก

บัคกี้จึงจัดการส่งข้อความไปชวนแก๊งหนุ่มๆทีมอเมริกันฟุตบอลฮาวล์ลิ่งคอมมานโดสมัยไฮสคูลเพื่อนของสตีฟเพื่อเชิญชวนมางานปาร์ตี้รับขวัญลูกคนแรกของหมอนั่นและเพ็กกี้อย่างส่งๆไปพร้อมกับโยนให้โทนี่จัดการทุกอย่างต่อ

เพราะตอนนี้บัคกี้ไม่มีอารมณ์จะมารับรู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับสตีฟ เพ็กกี้และลูกของพวกเขาอีกต่อไปแล้ว

และหลังจากวันนั้น วันที่สตีฟมาหาเขาที่บ้านในวันนั้น สตีฟแค่ส่งข้อความมาบอกว่า _‘ฉันขอโทษ’_ กับ _‘ถ้านายอารมณ์ดีแล้วโทรหาฉันหน่อยเถอะนะ’_ ในวันรุ่งขึ้นเท่านั้น

ซึ่งแน่นอนว่าบัคกี้ก็ไม่ได้ตอบกลับหรือโทรกลับไปหาสตีฟเลย

และเมื่อผ่านไปสองอาทิตย์บัคกี้ก็ไม่ได้ข่าวคราวของสตีฟอีก สตีฟไม่แม้แต่ส่งข้อความมาหา หรือโทรมา หรือมาหาเขาที่บ้านอีกเลย

จนบัคกี้พลันนึกขึ้นมาในใจว่าเรื่องของเขากับสตีฟคงจบแล้วจริงๆ

บัคกี้นึกแล้วก็รู้สึกเศร้าและวูบโหวงในท้องเหมือนมีผีเสื้อนับร้อยบินวนเวียนไปมา พวกเขาคบกันมาตั้งแต่ไฮสคูล เป็นเพื่อนสนิทกัน เป็นเซ็กส์เฟรนด์กัน และบัคกี้ก็ดันตกหลุมรักสตีฟอีกต่างหาก แต่นั่นก็คือสิ่งเดียวที่ยังเหนี่ยวรั้งความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขาเอาไว้

และเมื่อเขานึกถึงการกระทำของสตีฟในวันนั้นก็ทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกเจ็บแปลบในหัวใจขึ้นมาตลอดเวลา

บัคกี้ไม่รู้จะทำต่อไปเช่นไรต่อไปกับชีวิตต่อจากนี้ที่กำลังจะเสียอัลฟ่าที่เขาอยากใช้ชีวิตด้วยกัน พ่อแท้ๆของลูกในท้องของเขา

สตีฟคนที่เขารักที่สุดไป...

ในขณะเดียวกันอยู่ดีๆก็มีข้อความจากธอร์เด้งขึ้นมาเหมือนแสงสว่างบนท้องฟ้าใสหลังฝนตก ราวกับว่าธอร์จะรู้ว่าหัวใจของบัคกี้กำลังโศกเศร้าเสียใจอยู่อย่างไรอย่างนั้น

** _ธอร์ : _ ** _บัคกี้! ผมคิดถึงคุณมากไม่ไหวแล้ว! ศุกร์นี้บัคกี้ว่างมั้ยครับ ผมอยากเจอคุณมากๆเลย_

แล้วธอร์ก็ส่งอีโมจิหน้าร้องไห้รัวๆมาจนทำให้บัคกี้แอบหลุดขำออกมากับความน่ารักของเขา บัคกี้นึกใบหน้าออดอ้อนของธอร์แล้วก็นึกอยากเจออัลฟ่าขึ้นมาเหมือนกันจึงรีบตอบกลับไป

_‘ฉันก็อยากเจอนายเหมือนกัน คิดถึงนายจะแย่แล้ว’_

_**ธอร์ :** งั้น...เดตที่สาม_

_**ธอร์ :** ศุกร์นี้ตอนหกโมงนะครับ!_

ธอร์รีบพิมพ์ตอบกลับมาอย่างรวดเร็วจนบัคกี้ตกใจ เขาจึงตอบโอเคกลับไป แล้วใบหน้าอีโมจิดวงตาเป็นรูปหัวใจของธอร์ตอบกลับมาทันที

ถึงแม้สตีฟจะทำให้เขาเจ็บปวดหัวใจขนาดไหน ถึงบัคกี้จะรักสตีฟขนาดไหน แต่บัคกี้ก็อยากจะลองมีความรักครั้งใหม่ดูบ้างเหมือนกัน เขาอยากมีความสุขเป็นของตัวเอง อยากมีครอบครัว อยากมีคนรัก อยากมีอัลฟ่าเป็นของตัวเอง บัคกี้อยากลืมความรักที่เคยมีให้สตีฟ คนที่ทำให้บัคกี้มีเรื่องราวขมขื่นในอดีตที่คอยทิ่มแทงหัวใจเขาตลอดเวลา

บัคกี้อยากลืมสตีฟไปเสียให้หมด

และอยู่ดีๆบัคกี้ก็นึกถึงใบหน้าของคนที่เขาเคยรักและคำพูดของสตีฟที่ชอบพูดกับเขามาตลอดขึ้นมา

“ฉันชอบผมยาวๆของนาย...”

สตีฟเคยบอกกับเขาไว้แบบนั้น บัคกี้จึงไม่ตัดผมให้สั้นเสียเท่าไหร่ และเขาก็ไม่คิดถึงเรื่องตัดผมอะไรนี่อยู่แล้ว เพราะการตัดผมหลังโดนหักอกช่างเหมือนเด็กไฮสคูลเพิ่งโดนบอกเลิกครั้งแรกอย่างไรอย่างนั้น สมัยนี้แล้วใครมันจะไปตัดผมหลังจากอกหักกัน

บ้าไปแล้ว...

— ♥︎ —

และแน่นอนว่า...

บัคกี้ไปตัดผมหลังจากอกหัก...

“บัคกี้! ตัดผมมาหรอ นี่นายไม่ได้ไว้ทรงนี้ตั้งแต่อยู่มหาลัยแล้วรึเปล่าเนี่ย” เสียงของแซมทักขึ้นหลังจากที่บัคกี้เดินเข้ามาที่ห้องทำงานของแซมพร้อมกับทรงผมสั้นทรงใหม่ของเขา

“อืม ฉันเบื่อน่ะ” บัคกี้ตอบกลับ

แต่สายตาของแซมที่หรี่ตามองเขาด้วยความสงสัยก็ไม่พลาดที่จะเริ่มต้นถามคำถามกับเขา “นายทะเลาะกับสตีฟมาหรือเปล่าเนี่ย”

บัคกี้ยังไม่ได้ตอบกลับอะไรแซมนอกจากเหลือบไปสบตาและมองหน้าคนตรงหน้าผ่านกองเอกสารบนโต๊ะของตัวเอง จนในที่สุดเขาก็ถอนหายใจก่อนครั้งหนึ่งแล้วถามแซมขึ้น “ทำไมนายถามแบบนั้น”

“ก็...ตั้งแต่สตีฟบอกว่าเพ็กกี้ท้อง นายสองคนก็ดูห่างๆกัน แถมสตีฟยังไม่ค่อยมาเยี่ยมฉันกับนายที่นี่อีกด้วย มันแปลกเกินไปแล้ว” แซมขมวดคิ้วพร้อมความครุ่นคิด

ซึ่งนั่นก็ถูกอย่างที่แซมว่า สตีฟมักจะมาเยี่ยมแซมกับเขาที่บริษัทของแซมเสมอ เพราะสตีฟชอบแอบมาเจอบัคกี้ที่ทำงานเป็นประจำอยู่แล้วโดยอ้างว่ามาเยี่ยมแซมกับเขา โดยไม่ให้แซมรู้ว่าพวกเขาเจอกันอย่างไรแบบไหน และจากวันนั้นที่บ้านของบัคกี้ก็ล่วงเลยมาจนถึงสองอาทิตย์ สตีฟก็ไม่ได้มาหาแซมและเขาอีกเลยจนทำให้แซมเกิดสงสัยขึ้นมาว่า สตีฟกับบัคกี้ทะเลาะอะไรกัน

“เปล่านี่ หมอนั่นแค่ยุ่งๆมั้งแซม” บัคกี้พยายามหาข้ออ้างที่ดูฟังขึ้นที่สุดตอบกลับเพื่อนของเขาไป

“หรอ...ทั้งๆที่หมอนั่นออกจะตัวติดกับนายมากๆแท้ๆ” แซมพูดขึ้นอีกครั้ง

และคำพูดของแซมก็ทำให้บัคกี้ชะงักไปเล็กน้อยและเขาก็นึกในใจขึ้นมาว่า ‘หรือว่าพวกเขาจะดูใกล้ชิดกันเกินไปจนแซมสังเกตได้’

“ว่าแต่สตีฟรู้รึยังว่ามีเด็กหนุ่มอัลฟ่าสุดหล่อมาจีบนาย” แซมอมยิ้มถามเขา

“ยัง...ฉันไม่อยากบอกหมอนั่นเลย”

“นั่นสินะ หมอนั่นชอบหวงนายอย่างกับพ่อที่รู้ว่าลูกมีแฟนหนุ่มทุกที ถ้าฉันเป็นนาย ฉันก็จะไม่บอกสตีฟเหมือนกัน” แซมตอบกลับขำๆ

บัคกี้นึกโล่งใจที่แซมไม่ได้สังเกตอะไรเกี่ยวกับเรื่องของสตีฟกับเขา แต่เขาก็รู้สึกโดดเดี่ยวที่ไม่สามารถปรึกษาเรื่องในใจแสนหนักอึ้งของตัวเองกับใครได้ เพราะเรื่องของเขากับสตีฟมันผิดมาตั้งแต่แรก บัคกี้คงรู้สึกไม่ดีแน่ๆถ้าแซมหรือเพื่อนคนอื่นๆจะมองเขาและตัดสินเขาไปในทางลบ เขาจึงเลือกที่จะไม่บอกทุกคนและเก็บเรื่องนี้เอาไว้เองคนเดียว

เพราะถึงแม้บัคกี้จะรู้ว่ามันเป็นเรื่องที่ผิดและตัวเขาเองก็อยากจะหักห้ามใจไม่ให้รักสตีฟขนาดไหน เขาก็ทำไม่ได้ บัคกี้ไม่สามารถฝืนต่อโชคชะตาของเขากับสตีฟนี้ได้เลย

จนบัคกี้ได้แต่คิดเพียงแค่ว่า...

คงมีแต่เพียงแค่ในความฝันที่จะทำให้พวกเขาได้เป็นคู่รักอัลฟ่าโอเมก้ากันเท่านั้น

— ♥︎ to be continued ♥︎ —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สวัสดีค่า hAnatabi เองค่ะ  
ตอนนี้แอบมีความ non-con นิดหน่อย...หรือไม่นิดหว่า 55555  
อย่าเพิ่งโกรธสตีฟกันนะคะ (ถึงเราจะเขียนมาให้โกรธสตีฟก็เถอะ555555) ก็ สตีฟเห็นบัคกี้อยู่กับชายใหม่ก็ต้องหึงตามเรื่องตามราวค่ะ คนมันหวงก้างอ่ะ แล้วสตีฟก็ไม่รู้ว่าบัคกี้ท้องด้วย (เพราะบัคกี้ไม่อยากบอกสตีฟ) ก็เรยโดนสตีฟบังคับหน่อยๆ+หน้ามืดตามัวรัทมาพอดี อะไรแบบนี้  
ตอนหน้า...พี่ท้อมาช่วยน้องบัคพร้อมกับเดตที่สามที่ร้อนนิวหยวกไหม้ลุกเป็นไฟเย่อ 🔥🔥🔥🔥  
ขอบคุณทุกๆคนที่อ่านและคอมเม้นมากๆเลยนะคะ เป็นกำลังใจให้เรามากๆเลย 😳💕
> 
> ตอนต่อไปจะมาเร็วๆนี้ค่ะ!!  
รักทุกคนลลลลลลลล์😍
> 
> ถ้ามีอะไรผิดพลาดประการใดขออภัยไว้ ณ ที่นี้ด้วยนะคะ  
ปล. แท็กฟิคในทวิต #hAnatabiFic หรือจะพูดคุยเม้ามอยสาระไร้สาระได้ที่ทวิตเตอร์เรา [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) ได้เลยค่ะ
> 
> ปล. แอบมาโฆษณา ตอนนี้เปิดพรีฟิค a very stucky au แล้วนะคะ ดูรายละเอียดได้ในลิงค์โลดดด♥︎ [Pre-order A VERY STUCKY AU](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSezo6nHTGKPabyGyaI8QjYmMM7Tqze50IWZlhM_RvhpcaTsbA/viewform)


	6. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> จริงๆแล้วคืนนั้นมันมีเรื่องราวมากกว่านั้น

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ความเดิมตอนที่แล้ว ธอร์มาส่งบัคกี้ที่บ้าน สตีฟเห็นเลยหึงจนเกือบข่มขืนบัคกี้  
บัคกี้ทั้งกลัวทั้งเสียใจ แต่ในที่สุดก็จะตัดใจจากสตีฟและจะไปหาคนที่จะรักตัวเองที่เป็นตัวของบัคกี้เองดีกว่า

“คิดถึงคุณแล้วนะเนี่ย”

“ครั้งที่สามนะ”

รอยยิ้มของบัคกี้ที่ยิ้มกว้างสว่างสดใสตอบกลับมาเพื่อลากับเขาก็แทบทำให้ผู้ชายอัลฟ่าแข็งแรงอารมณ์ดีแบบธอร์เกือบเปิดประตูรถแท็กซี่ลงไปแล้วจัดการเริ่มเดตที่สามเองเสียเลย

_‘ไม่ได้ๆ บัคกี้ท้องอยู่ ใจเย็นไว้ จะวู่วามไม่ได้ นายกำลังทำให้ชื่อเสียงตระกูลโอดินสันป่นปี้แน่ๆถ้าไม่สงบจิตใจเอาไว้’_ ธอร์แทบจะสวดมนต์ในใจให้ยุบหนอพองหนอ ทั้งๆที่ในใจของเขาจะตีกันในหัวทั้งเรื่องที่พวกเขาทั้งสองเป็นอัลฟ่ากับโอเมก้า เขาเองก็คิดว่ามันไม่เห็นจะแปลกตรงไหนที่ตัวเองจะมีความคิดอยากปกป้อง อยากอยู่ด้วย อยากเริ่มความสัมพันธ์กับโอเมก้า แต่อีกใจหนึ่งธอร์ก็คิดว่ามันยังเร็วเกินไป เขากลัวว่าการที่พวกเขาทั้งสองพัฒนาความสัมพันธ์กันไปเร็วแบบนี้จะทำให้ไม่ยั่งยืน

บางครั้งธอร์เองก็คิดว่า _‘นี่อาจจะเป็นแค่สัญชาตญาณของโอเมก้าที่กำลังตั้งท้องที่อยากได้อัลฟ่าคอยดูแล และอัลฟ่าที่พยายามดูแลและเอาใจใส่โอเมก้าและลูกในท้องเพียงเท่านั้น แทบจะไม่ต่างกับเวลาโอเมก้าฮีทหรืออัลฟ่ารัทเอาเสียเลย’_

“เอ่อ ช่วยเลี้ยวรถกลับไปบ้านเมื่อซักครู่ได้ไหมครับ พอดีผมลืมของ”

แต่แล้วอยู่ดีๆสมองอัลฟ่าส่วนไหนของธอร์ก็ไม่รู้ที่สั่งการให้ปากเจ้ากรรมพูดบอกโชเฟอร์ที่นั่งอยู่ด้านหน้าไปแบบนั้น ซึ่งโชเฟอร์คนนั้นก็พยักหน้าตอบรับและเลี้ยวรถกลับไปทางบ้านของบัคกี้ที่พวกเขาเพิ่งจากมาโดยไม่โกรธเลยซักนิด

รถแท็กซี่ชะลอตัวลงเมื่อใกล้ถึงจุดหมายที่เป็นบ้านของบัคกี้ ซึ่งพอเขาเห็นไฟที่เปิดอยู่หน้าบ้านของบัคกี้ก็มั่นใจได้ว่าเป็นหลังนั้นแน่นอน “หลังที่เปิดไฟ...” โชเฟอร์ขับจอดลงที่จอดเยื้องๆหน้าบ้านของบ้านบัคกี้มาเล็กน้อย แต่อยู่ดีๆธอร์กลับหยุดพูดไปเสียเฉยๆ เสียงของกลับหายไปเพราะภาพที่เห็นตรงหน้า

หน้าบ้านของบัคกี้มีผู้ชายคนหนึ่งยืนอยู่ ธอร์เดาว่าน่าจะเป็นอัลฟ่าเหมือนกันจากรูปร่างลักษณะหุ่นของคนๆนั้น ธอร์เห็นเขากำลังกดออดด้วยความกระวนกระวายใจ และพอประตูบ้านเปิดออก แล้วผู้ชายคนนั้นก็ตะโกนใส่บัคกี้อย่างรัวเร็วจนเสียงเล็ดลอดเข้ามาในรถ

“... นายปล่อยให้ฉันเป็นห่วงนายจนจะเป็นบ้าอยู่แล้ว! แต่จริงๆแล้วนายอยู่กับหมอนั่นสินะ! ที่ผ่านมานายโกหกฉันแล้วก็ไปมีผู้ชายคนอื่นหรอบัค!!!”

และเมื่อผู้ชายคนนั้นบุกเข้าบ้านบัคกี้แล้วปิดประตูโครม ธอร์ก็ตกใจจนเบิกตากว้างทันที

_‘อะไรนะ...ผู้ชายคนอื่นงั้นหรอ...หมอนั่นคือใครกัน...’_

แล้วอยู่ดีๆธอร์ก็นึกถึงคำบอกของบัคกี้ที่เคยพูดออกมาว่า _(“ฉันไม่มีแฟน ฉันท้องโดยไม่มีพ่อเด็กด้วยนะ นายจะถอยตอนนี้ก็ยังไม่สายนะธอร์”)_

_‘บัคกี้บอกไว้ว่าไม่มีแฟนไม่ใช่หรอ..แล้วนี่มันอะไรกัน หรือว่าคนที่ทำบัคกี้ท้องก็คือ..._’__

“เอ่อ...คุณครับ...” เสียงโชเฟอร์เรียกเขาให้ตื่นจากภวังค์ เรื่องราวที่ธอร์กำลังปะติดปะต่อในหัวทำให้เขารู้สึกวูบโหวงขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย

“ผมเพิ่งเจอของน่ะครับ มันตกอยู่ตรงเบาะ กลับไปที่มหาลัยได้เลยครับ” โชเฟอร์พยักหน้ารับแล้วถอนหายใจเบาๆเล็กน้อยก่อนเคลื่อนรถออกจากหน้าบ้านของบัคกี้ทันที

ธอร์ตอบไปเช่นนั้นเพราะเขาคิดว่าเข้าไปหาบัคกี้ตอนนี้คงไม่ดีแน่ๆ แต่อย่างไรเสียธอร์ก็คิดว่าเขาจะต้องถามและเคลียร์เรื่องนี้กับบัคกี้ให้รู้เรื่อง ถึงมันอาจจะต้องละลาบละล้วงบัคกี้ไปเสียหน่อย แต่เขาอยากคบกับบัคกี้อย่างจริงจังและให้เป็นเรื่องเป็นราว เพราะฉะนั้นเขาจะต้องข้ามผ่านความไม่สบายใจนี้ออกไปให้ได้

วันรุ่งขึ้นเขาไปเข้ากะที่สตาร์บัคตั้งแต่ตีห้าครึ่ง เพราะเรื่องราวเมื่อคืนที่ทำให้เขานอนไม่หลับ ธอร์จึงมาทำงานให้สมองโล่งปลอดโปร่งเสียเลย เผื่อจะทำให้เขาลืมเรื่องผู้ชายอัลฟ่าปริศนาคนเมื่อคืนไปได้

“อ้าว! ทำไมวันนี้มาก่อนฉันอีกล่ะธอร์” ดาร์ซี่มาถึงตอนหกโมงสี่สิบห้าเวลาปกติ เธอเปิดประตูเข้ามาพร้อมกับพูดทักทายเขาด้วยความประหลาดใจกับร้านที่สว่างจ้าเพราะธอร์จัดการตระเตรียมเปิดร้านแล้วเรียบร้อย

“อรุณสวัสดิ์เช่นกัน” ธอร์ตอบกลับ และก็ทำให้เขารู้ว่าน้ำเสียงของตัวเองฟังดูน่ากลัวเล็กน้อย

“โห เช้านี้มีคนลุกจากเตียงผิดด้านแฮะ เป็นอะไรไปน่ะ ทำไมอารมณ์บูดแต่เช้า” ดาร์ซี่ถามกลับพร้อมกับถอดโค้ทของตัวเองออกและจัดการมัดผมของตัวเองให้เรียบร้อย

“เปล่านี่ ฉันก็เป็นแบบนี้ปกติ” ธอร์ตอบกลับอย่างไม่ใส่ใจพร้อมกับเตรียมอุปกรณ์เครื่องกาแฟสำหรับการเปิดร้านตอนเจ็ดโมงครึ่งของเช้าวันนี้

“โอเค ปกติก็ปกติ อย่าหน้าบูดใส่ลูกค้าก็แล้วกัน” ดาร์ซี่ยักไหล่ตอบกลับพร้อมกับเริ่มย้ายเก้าอี้กับโต๊ะไปวางไว้ด้านหน้าร้านพร้อมกับตั้งป้ายพร้อมเปิดร้านตอนเจ็ดโมงครึ่ง

แต่ความกระวนกระวายใจของธอร์ก็ทำให้เขาอดทนต่อไปไม่ไหว เขาจึงโพล่งขึ้นมา “เฮ้ดาร์ซ ถ้าเธอไปเจอว่าคนที่กำลังคบกันของเธอแอบมีความลับอะไรที่ไม่ได้บอก เธอจะทำยังไง”

“นายไปเจอแฟนเก็บของคุณบัคกี้มาหรอถึงถามแบบนี้” ดาร์ซี่ตอบอย่างไม่สนใจใบหน้าอันบูดบึ้งของเพื่อนร่วมงานตัวเองเลย

“ม...ไม่ใช่เสียหน่อย แค่ฉัน...เพื่อนฉันเจออะไรแปลกๆมา”

“อ้อ เพื่อนนายเองหรอ” ดาร์ซี่อมยิ้มถามเขาอย่างรู้ทัน “ถ้าฉันเป็น**_เพื่อนของนาย_**ฉันคงค่อยๆพูดโน้มน้าวให้**_เพื่อนของนาย_**เล่าเอง” ดาร์ซี่ตอบกลับพร้อมกับเน้นคำว่า _‘เพื่อนของนาย’_ อย่างจงใจ

“ให้เขาเล่าเองอย่างนั้นหรอ...อืมมม แล้วฉัน...ฉันจะไปบอก**_เพื่อน_**ของฉันให้พูดกับคนๆนั้นว่าอะไรดีล่ะ” ธอร์ถามกลับพร้อมด้วยสีหน้าแดงก่ำ

“นายอยากรู้อะไรก็ถามไปสิ คุณบัคกี้เค้าน่าจะบอกนายอยู่แล้วล่ะ” ดาร์ซี่ตอบกลับโดยที่เธอลืมไปแล้วว่าธอร์กำลังพูดถึงเรื่องของ _‘เพื่อน’_ อยู่

“**เพื่อนฉัน!** ไม่ใช่ฉันซักหน่อย” ธอร์รีบตะโกนบอกเธอทันที

“โอเค เพื่อนายก็เพื่อนนาย แต่ฉันขอเตือนไว้อย่าง บางทีการไม่รู้ความจริงเลยอาจจะดีกว่าก็ได้นะ” ดาร์ซี่บอกพร้อมกับเริ่มกวาดพื้นร้านแล้วก็ผิวปากไปอย่างอารมณ์ดี

_‘หรือเขาไม่ควรถามเรื่องนั้นกับบัคกี้...’_ ธอร์นึกถึงคำตอบของเธออย่างเคร่งเครียด จนธอร์นึกในใจไปว่าเขาพร้อมแล้วหรือที่จะรับรู้ความจริง เขาจะรับมันได้หรือเปล่า หรือการไม่รู้เรื่องอะไรเลยจะดีกว่าอย่างที่ดาร์ซี่บอกจริงๆ

วันต่อมา บัคกี้ส่งข้อความมาบอกว่า _‘ช่วงนี้งานยุ่งมากๆเลย อาจจะไม่ได้เจอกันซักพัก’_ ก็ยิ่งทำให้ธอร์คิดมากหนักเข้าไปอีก เขาเริ่มคิดมากถึงขนาดคิดว่าเรื่องผู้ชายอัลฟ่าปริศนาคนนั้นจะเป็นแฟนเก่าหรือเป็นพ่อของลูกในท้องของบัคกี้แล้วบัคกี้คิดจะคบกับคนนั้นมากกว่าตัวเอง

จนในที่สุดธอร์ก็ทนไม่ไหว เขาจึงส่งข้อความตอบกลับไปหาบัคกี้ในอีกสามวันต่อมาว่า

_**ธอร์ :** บัคกี้! ผมคิดถึงคุณมากไม่ไหวแล้ว! ศุกร์นี้บัคกี้ว่างมั้ยครับ ผมอยากเจอคุณมากๆเลย _(พร้อมกับส่งอีโมจิหน้าร้องไห้รัวๆ)

แล้วฝั่งข้อความของบัคกี้ก็ขึ้นว่ากำลังพิมพ์ข้อความตอบกลับมาทันทีที่ธอร์เขียนส่งไปหา ผ่านไปครู่หนึ่งบัคกี้ก็ส่งข้อความตอบกลับมา

_**บัคกี้ :** ฉันก็อยากเจอนายเหมือนกัน คิดถึงนายจะแย่แล้ว_

จากนั้นธอร์จึงรีบพิมพ์ตอบกลับไปอย่างรวดเร็ว _‘งั้น...เดตที่สาม ศุกร์นี้ตอนหกโมงนะครับ!’_ แล้วบัคกี้ก็ตอบตกลงกลับมา เขาจึงกดส่งอีโมจิดวงตาเป็นรูปหัวใจกลับไปหาบัคกี้รัวๆทันทีอย่างรวดเร็ว

_‘อย่างน้อยบัคกี้ก็ยังคุยกับเขาเหมือนเดิมล่ะนะ’_ ธอร์พร่ำนึกในใจพร้อมกับอมยิ้มให้กับข้อความบอกคิดถึงของบัคกี้ที่เขาอ่านทวนกลับไปกลับมาจนดาร์ซี่เดินมามองหน้าเขาพร้อมกับขมวดคิ้วสงสัย

หลังจากที่ธอร์นัดหมายเดตที่สามกับบัคกี้แล้วนั้น เขาก็รู้สึกทั้งดีใจที่จะได้เจอกับบัคกี้อีกครั้ง และรู้สึกปวดมวนท้องไปหมดเพราะเหตุการณ์หลังจากเดตที่สองของพวกเขา และเมื่อธอร์เริ่มจมอยู่กับความรู้สึกตัวเอง เขาก็เริ่มคิดถึงเรื่องราวต่างๆนานาที่ผ่านมาอีกครั้ง และเขาก็คิดว่าเขาจะมองหน้าบัคกี้อย่างไรดี จะถามบัคกี้อย่างไรดี ถ้าเมื่อเขารู้เรื่องทุกอย่างแล้วเป็นอย่างที่ดาร์ซี่พูดว่า _‘ไม่รู้เสียยังดีกว่า’_ ล่ะ เขาจะทำอย่างไรดี

แต่กระนั้นธอร์พร่ำนึกถึงคำถามของตัวเองเอาไว้ในใจตลอดเวลาที่เขาทำงาน จนทำให้เขาใจลอย ทำให้บางทีเขาก็ชงกาแฟให้ลูกค้าผิดจนต้องเปลี่ยนใหม่ไปหลายแก้วก็มี ซึ่งดาร์ซี่เห็นเขาเหม่อก็ไม่ได้ปลอบใจอะไรไปมากนอกจากมาช่วยเขารับออร์เดอร์และคอยช่วยเขาเปลี่ยนกาแฟให้ลูกค้าใหม่แทน

และแล้ววันศุกร์ก็มาถึง

อีกทั้งตอนนี้ เวลานัดหมายของบัคกี้ก็ใกล้เข้ามาทุกนาทีแล้ว ความกระวนกระวายใจของธอร์ก็เพิ่มขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนเบต้าอย่างดาร์ซี่ยังรับรู้ได้ เธอจึงบอกให้เขาไปเปลี่ยนชุดกลับพร้อมกับพักผ่อนในห้องพัก

ซึ่งธอร์ก็ทำตามที่เธอบอกพร้อมกับนั่งคอยอยู่ด้านในห้องพักพร้อมกับนั่งดูโทรศัพท์มือถือไปพลาง เขาเห็นข้อความของบัคกี้ส่งมาบอกว่า _‘จะมาถึงช้าเล็กน้อย’_ นั่นก็ยิ่งทำให้เขากระวนกระวายใจหนักกว่าเดิมเข้าไปอีก

จนกระทั่งดาร์ซี่เปิดประตูเข้ามาแล้วก็บอกกับเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงร่าเริงและใบหน้าอมยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มว่า “คุณบัคกี้มาแล้ว”

— ♥︎ —

“บัคกี้! นั่นคุณตัดผมทรงใหม่หรอ!! ดูดีมากเลยครับ”

ธอร์ยิ้มทักทายเขาพร้อมกับสัมผัสผมที่สั้นลงของบัคกี้ทันทีที่อัลฟ่าเห็นเขา บัคกี้ยิ้มเขินๆให้กับธอร์พร้อมกับเอาผมทัดหูเอาไว้แล้วก็หลบสายตากับคนตรงหน้าอย่างเขินอาย ธอร์รีบเดินมาหาเขาพร้อมกับสัมผัสผมที่สั้นลงของบัคกี้อย่างอ่อนโยนจนทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกว่า _‘เขาต้องการสัมผัสแสนอ่อนโยนแบบนี้เองสินะ’_

“ขอบคุณนะ...” บัคกี้ค่อยๆพูดขึ้นอย่างแผ่วเบา

หลังจากเรื่องราวที่ผ่านมาตั้งแต่สตีฟมาหาเขาที่บ้านก็ทำให้บัคกี้ไม่กล้ามาหาธอร์เลย ทั้งๆที่ธอร์เองก็ไม่รู้จักสตีฟ แต่บัคกี้ก็รู้สึกว่าตัวเองนั้นทำผิดตลอดเวลา คงเป็นเพราะความสัมพันธ์ของเขากับสตีฟเป็นเรื่องต้องห้ามไปแล้วด้วยหรือเปล่าจึงทำให้บัคกี้ไม่กล้ามาหาอัลฟ่าดีๆอย่างธอร์ จนบางทีเขาก็คิดว่า เขาเหมาะสมจะได้รับสิ่งดีๆแบบนี้เข้ามาในชีวิตจริงๆหรอ

ซึ่งพอบัคกี้เงียบไปไม่ได้พูดอะไรต่อนอกจากกำมือสัมผัสเสื้อสเวตเตอร์ของธอร์เอาไว้แน่นแล้วหลบสายตาเขา ธอร์ก็เชยคางเขาขึ้นมาบางเบาพร้อมกับถามขึ้น “คุณบัคกี้อยากดื่มอะไรไหมครับ วันนี้ผมยังไม่ได้ใช้โควต้าเครื่องดื่มของพนักงานเลย” เขาถามแล้วยิ้มให้กับบัคกี้

รอยยิ้มแสนสดใสของธอร์ทำบัคกี้รู้สึกผิดหนักเข้าไปอีกจนน้ำตาของเขาเกือบจะเอ่อล้นออกมาอยู่แล้ว บัคกี้จึงหลบสายตาเขาอีกครั้ง และบัคกี้ก็คิดว่าธอร์เองก็อาจจะได้กลิ่นเขาที่กำลังรู้สึกเศร้าหมองด้วยก็ได้ แต่กระนั้นบัคกี้ก็พยายามทำให้ตัวเองเป็นปกติที่สุดแล้วตอบกลับอัลฟ่าที่กำลังลูบไล้ใบหน้าเขาอย่างอ่อนโยนไปทันที

“ขอเป็นซิกเนเจอร์ช็อคโกแลตแล้วกัน” บัคกี้ตอบกลับ บัคกี้รู้ว่าธอร์กำลังยิ้มให้เขาเพราะน้ำเสียงที่ตอบกลับมาบอกว่า_ ‘ได้เลย รอซักครู่นะครับ’_ พร้อมกับมือหนาของอัลฟ่าที่กำลังลูบผมสัมผัสเบาๆท้ายทอยของเขาอย่างอ่อนโยนอีกครั้ง แล้วจากนั้นธอร์ก็เดินเข้าไปหลังเคาท์เตอร์พร้อมกับเริ่มทำเครื่องดื่มให้เขาทันที

บัคกี้เดินไปนั่งคอยที่โซฟาด้านในที่เขาจะมาคอยเวลามาหาธอร์ตอนหลังเลิกงานเป็นประจำ และผ่านไปพักหนึ่งธอร์ก็เดินมาหาเขาพร้อมกับกระเป๋าสะพายพร้อมกลับบ้านและแก้วซิกเนเจอร์ช็อคโกแลตในมือทั้งสองแก้ว

“วันนี้เราจะไปกินอะไรกันดีครับ” ธอร์ยื่นแก้วหนึ่งให้เขาแล้วถามขึ้น

กลิ่นหอมกรุ่นของซิกเนเจอร์ช็อคโกแลตร้อนๆที่ธอร์ทำมาทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกผ่อนคลายมากขึ้น และเมื่อเขาจิบเล็กน้อยก็ทำให้บัคกี้มีความกล้า เขาสบตากับอัลฟ่าเป็นครั้งแรกตั้งแต่เข้ามาในร้านพร้อมกับพูดขึ้นมาว่า

“ไปกินที่บ้านฉันได้ไหม...”

บัคกี้เห็นสีหน้าของธอร์นิ่งไปครู่หนึ่ง จนทำให้เขารู้สึกว่าอาจจะดูไม่ดีหรือเปล่าที่ชวนธอร์อย่างรวดเร็วขนาดนี้ บัคกี้จึงรีบพูดกลับไปอีกครั้ง “แต่ถ้านายอยากกินที่ร้าน...”

“ได้ครับ” ธอร์ยิ้มกว้างตอบกลับทันทีโดยที่ไม่รอให้เขาพูดจนจบประโยค แล้วจากนั้นธอร์ก็ยื่นมือมาให้บัคกี้ “ไปกันเลยมั้ยครับ” ธอร์ถามต่อ บัคกี้จับมือหนาของอัลฟ่าแล้วก็พยักหน้าให้ จากนั้นทั้งสองก็ร่ำลาดาร์ซี่และพนักงานคนอื่นๆที่ผิวปากล้อเลียนไล่หลังจนธอร์หน้าแดงก่ำเหมือนเคย แล้วก็เดินออกจากร้านไปทางบ้านของบัคกี้ทันที

ระหว่างทางที่เดินกลับมา ถึงแม้จะเป็นเพียงการเดินเพียงแค่สิบนาที แต่บัคกี้ก็รู้สึกว่ามันนานกว่าที่เขาคาดคิดเอาไว้เสียอีก เพราะพวกเขาไม่ได้พูดคุยอะไรเลยนอกจากธอร์ถามเรื่องงานของเขาว่าเสร็จเรียบร้อยดีแล้วหรือไม่ (เพราะว่าสองอาทิตย์ที่ผ่านมาบัคกี้ส่งข้อความไปบอกว่างานยุ่งมาก ซึ่งก็ยุ่งจริง) ส่วนบัคกี้ก็ถามข่าวคราวของธอร์กลับบ้าง ซึ่งที่ธอร์ตอบกลับก็ไม่มีอะไรมากนอกจากเรื่องที่มหาลัยเล็กๆน้อยๆกับเรื่องที่ร้านสตาร์บัคส์

และบัคกี้ก็รู้สึกว่าธอร์ดูแปลกๆ เขายิ้มตอบกลับและหัวเราะกับการพูดคุยสนทนาสั้นๆด้วยกันก็จริง แต่มันมีอะไรบางอย่างที่บัคกี้รู้สึกว่าธอร์กำลังไม่สบายใจอยู่ อาจจะเป็นกลิ่นอัลฟ่าที่แสดงออกมาถึงความว้าวุ่นใจของธอร์ที่บัคกี้รู้สึกได้อยู่ตอนนี้ แม้จะเพียงเล็กน้อยแต่นั่นก็ทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกแปลกไปด้วยเหมือนกัน

เมื่อพวกเขามาถึงที่หน้าบ้านของบัคกี้กันแล้วเรียบร้อย บัคกี้ให้ธอร์นั่งคอยที่โซฟาหน้าทีวีแล้วก็ถามว่าเขามีอะไรที่ไม่ชอบกินรึเปล่า ซึ่งธอร์ก็ยิ้มตอบกลับเขาว่าเขากินได้ทุกอย่าง แล้วธอร์ก็นั่งเงียบๆดูมือถืออยู่ที่หน้าโซฟาอยู่แบบนั้น

บัคกี้กำลังจะเริ่มทำอาหาร อยู่ดีๆธอร์ก็พูดสิ่งที่ทำให้หัวใจของบัคกี้แทบจะตกลงไปอยู่ที่ตาตุ่มว่า

“บัคกี้มีแฟนอยู่แล้วหรอครับ”

บัคกี้หยุดชะงักทันทีที่ได้ฟังคำถามของอัลฟ่า น้ำเสียงของธอร์ค่อนข้างราบเรียบจนบัคกี้ตกใจเล็กน้อย และเมื่อเขาค่อยๆหันไปหาธอร์ที่โต๊ะหน้าทีวี ธอร์กำลังถือกรอบรูปอยู่ในมือ เป็นกรอบรูปที่เขาวางคว่ำไว้หน้าทีวีเพราะว่านั่นเป็นรูปของเขากับสตีฟตั้งแต่สมัยงานพรอมครั้งสุดท้ายของไฮสคูลปีสาม

“ทำไมนายถึงถามแบบนั้น...” บัคกี้ถามกลับ เขาไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองกำลังทำหน้าแบบไหนให้กับอัลฟ่าตรงหน้า แต่เขารู้ว่าเสียงของเขาสั่นคลอนไปหมดพร้อมกับน้ำตาที่เริ่มเอ่อล้นออกมา

“ผมเห็นคนนี้มาที่บ้านคุณ...วันนั้น วันที่เราเดตกันครั้งที่สอง” ธอร์พูดต่อด้วยน้ำเสียงราบเรียบและหันกรอบรูปนั้นมาหาบัคกี้

“ทำไม...” เสียงถามกลับของบัคกี้ทั้งตกใจและสั่นคลอนจนเขาไม่สามารถเอ่ยถามออกไปได้อีก เพราะถ้าบัคกี้พูดอะไรออกไปอาจจะทำให้น้ำตาของเขาไหลออกมาได้ เขาจึงถามอัลฟ่ากลับไปแค่นั้น

“เขาเป็นแฟนของคุณหรอครับ บัคกี้” ธอร์สบตากับเขาแล้วถามอีกครั้ง สีหน้าและแววตาของธอร์ดูเจ็บปวดไม่ต่างกับหัวใจของบัคกี้เลย บัคกี้ไม่กล้าตอบกลับอะไรนอกจากส่ายหน้ารัวเป็นคำตอบ เขาเม้มปากกลั้นใจไม่ให้ตัวเองน้ำตาไหลออกมา

“แล้วทำไมเขาถึงบอกว่าคุณไปมีผู้ชายคนอื่น _‘ซึ่งก็คือผม’_ กันล่ะครับ” ธอร์วางกรอบรูปของเขากับสตีฟลงแล้วเริ่มเดินมาหาเขาที่ครัว บัคกี้ได้ยินจึงเบิกตาโพลงด้วยความตกใจแล้วก็เอามือปิดปากเอาไว้ เพราะนอกจากธอร์จะเห็นพวกเขาอยู่ด้วยกันในวันนั้นแล้ว ธอร์ยังได้ยินบทสนทนาของเขากับสตีฟอีกด้วย

จนบัคกี้นึกย้อนไปถึงตอนโดนสตีฟบังคับขืนใจอยู่ตรงหน้าบ้านตรงนั้น บวกกับกลิ่นความโมโหและไม่พอใจของธอร์ในตอนนี้ที่เริ่มเข้ามาใกล้เขาเรื่อยๆทุกขณะก็ทำให้น้ำตาของบัคกี้ไหลออกมาโดยไม่รู้ตัว

“ฉันกับหมอนั่นไม่ได้เป็นอะไรกัน เราไม่เคยคบกัน อึก เขา...เขาเป็นแค่เพื่อนสนิทของฉัน...” บัคกี้พยายามอย่างมากที่จะไม่ร้องไห้สะอึกสะอื้น แต่ทุกอย่างกลับตาลปัตรไปหมด ทั้งเรื่องธอร์ เรื่องความเป็นจริงของเขากับสตีฟที่ทำให้บัคกี้นึกก็จะเจ็บปวดรวดร้าวทั้งหัวใจไปเสียหมดทุกครั้ง แถมฮอร์โมนตอนตั้งครรภ์ของเขายังแปรปรวนจนบัคกี้กลั้นน้ำตาของตัวเองเอาไว้ไม่อยู่อีกแล้ว

ธอร์เห็นน้ำตาของเขาไหลออกมาก็ตกใจมากจนความโกรธและไม่พอใจของอัลฟ่าหายไป ธอร์ค่อยๆเดินมาหาเขาอย่างเชื่องช้า มือของธอร์กำลังจะสัมผัสใบหน้าของเขา บัคกี้ลอบมองนัยตาสีฟ้าคู่นั้นที่กำลังสบตาร้องขอเขาอยู่ บัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆพยักหน้าให้กับธอร์ อัลฟ่าจึงค่อยๆใช้ฝ่ามือเช็ดน้ำตาที่เปรอะเปื้อนอยู่ที่แก้มของเขาออกแล้วก็เชยคางของเขาขึ้นมาให้สบตากับตัวเอง

“เขาทำคุณท้องหรอ...” อยู่ดีๆธอร์ก็ถามโพล่งออกมา

และในครั้งนี้ เมื่อบัคกี้ได้ยินคำถามของธอร์ เขาก็ไม่สามารถกลั้นน้ำตาและเสียงสะอื้นของตัวเองเอาไว้ได้อีกครั้ง น้ำตาของบัคกี้ไหลลงมาอีกครั้งเพราะภาพของสตีฟกำลังฉายในหัวของเขาซ้ำแล้วซ้ำอีกจนน้ำตาของเขาแทบจะบดบังสายตาของตัวเองไปหมดแล้ว จนธอร์เริ่มกอดปลอบประโลมโอบเขาไว้แล้วก็เอามือลูบหัวและแผ่นหลังของบัคกี้อย่างอ่อนโยน “บัคกี้ ใจเย็นๆก่อนนะครับ”

แล้วน้ำตาของบัคกี้ก็ไหลออกมาหนักกว่าเดิมจนตัวของเขาเริ่มสั่น มือของบัคกี้กำแน่นที่เสื้อของธอร์เอาไว้ราวกับว่าเขากลัวว่าอัลฟ่าจะผละหนีเขาไป ซึ่งเมื่อธอร์เห็นเช่นนั้นก็กอดปลอบเขาให้แน่นขึ้นกว่าเดิม

“ธอร์ อึก...นายจะเกลียดฉันแล้วก็ทิ้งฉันก็ได้นะ” บัคกี้สะอึกสะอื้นตอบกลับ เขาไม่กล้าบอกว่าสตีฟเป็นคนทำเขาท้องออกไปตรงๆ แต่บัคกี้ก็คิดว่า สิ่งที่เขากำลังแสดงออกตอนนี้ธอร์คงรับรู้เรื่องนั้นได้เองหมดแล้วแน่นอน

“เฮ้ๆ บัคกี้ใจเย็น ผมไม่ตัดสินคุณเรื่องนั้นหรอกนะครับ” ธอร์ค่อยๆปลอบบัคกี้ มือหนาของอัลฟ่าที่กำลังลูบหัวของเขาอยู่ทำให้บัคกี้ค่อยๆผ่อนคลายขึ้นเล็กน้อย “แล้วเขาคนนั้นรู้มั้ยครับว่าคุณท้อง...”

บัคกี้ส่ายหน้าที่อกกว้างของธอร์เพราะเขาไม่กล้าที่จะพูดอะไรออกไป แถมยังไม่กล้าที่จะมองหน้าอัลฟ่าตรงหน้าของตัวเองอีกด้วย แต่การกระทำของธอร์ที่กำลังกอดปลอบประโลมเขาอยู่ ทั้งฝ่ามือหนาที่ลูบหัวและแผ่นหลังของเขา และริมฝีปากที่กดจูบลงมาที่ศีรษะของบัคกี้ พร้อมกับกลิ่นที่ค่อยๆเริ่มผ่อนคลายของอัลฟ่าที่บัคกี้สัมผัสได้ ทำให้เขาเริ่มหายจากการเศร้าหมองและตื่นกลัวอัลฟ่าเล็กน้อย

“นายไม่เกลียดฉันหรอ...” บัคกี้ค่อยๆเงยหน้ามาสบตากับธอร์แล้วถามอย่างกล้าๆกลัวๆ

“ทำไมผมจะต้องเกลียดคุณด้วยล่ะครับ คุณสองคนไม่ได้คบกัน แค่นี้ก็เพียงพอสำหรับผมแล้วล่ะครับ” ธอร์ยิ้มอย่างอ่อนโยนให้เขาแล้วตอบกลับ พร้อมกับฝ่ามือหนาของอัลฟ่าค่อยๆเช็ดคราบน้ำตาบนใบหน้าของเขาอย่างเบามือ

“แต่ฉัน...” บัคกี้กำลังจะบอกว่า _‘เขากำลังท้องกับเพื่อนสนิทนะ’_ แต่ธอร์ก็พูดขัดเขาขึ้นเสียก่อนราวกับอ่านใจเขาได้

“ผมไม่ติดใจเรื่องที่คุณท้องนะครับ บัคกี้ ผมพูดจริงๆ ผมอยากดูแล อยากเป็นอัลฟ่าให้คุณกับลูกของคุณ” ธอร์ค่อยๆพูดขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงจริงจัง “บัคกี้พร้อมที่จะมีผมเข้ามาในชีวิตของคุณแล้วหรือยัง”

บัคกี้ได้ฟังคำตอบของธอร์ก็ทำให้เขาน้ำตาไหลลงมาอีกครั้ง แต่ครั้งนี้เป็นน้ำตาแห่งความปิติยินดีที่เขาไม่นึกไม่ฝันว่าจะได้ยินอัลฟ่าหรือใครคนไหนมาพูดกับเขาแบบนี้

“เป็นฉันจะดีหรอ” บัคกี้ถามกลับ โดยที่ในหัวของบัคกี้มีแต่คำถามที่ว่า _‘นี่เขาควรได้รับการดูแลจากอัลฟ่าดีๆอย่างธอร์จริงๆหรอ เขามีค่าพอขนาดนั้นจริงๆใช่ไหม’_

“คุณกับลูกของคุณเนี่ยล่ะครับเพอร์เฟ็กสำหรับผมแล้ว แต่ผมว่าคำถามนั้นควรเป็นของผมมากกว่านะ” ธอร์ยิ้มตอบกลับ เขาใช้หลังมือเช็ดคราบน้ำตาบนใบหน้าของบัคกี้อีกครั้งพร้อมกับก้มลงมาจูบที่เปลือกตาของบัคกี้อย่างอ่อนโยน “นี่ผมทำลายบรรยากาศเดตที่สามของเราไปแล้วหรือเปล่าเนี่ย” ธอร์พูดตอบกลับหน้ายู่ และนั่นก็ทำให้บัคกี้อมยิ้มออกมาได้อีกครั้ง

“ใช่...” บัคกี้ค่อยๆพูดตอบพร้อมมองค้อนตอบกลับไป ธอร์แอบอมยิ้มเล็กน้อยพร้อมกับเชยคางของบัคกี้ขึ้นมาแล้วเขาก็ก้มลงมาจูบที่ริมฝีปากของบัคกี้อย่างอ่อนโยน จนกระทั่งธอร์เริ่มจูบย้ำมาเรื่อยๆจนเริ่มแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นจูบที่เร่าร้อนขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

“บัคกี้อยากให้ผมแก้ตัวยังไงดี” แต่แล้วธอร์ก็ผละออกมาจากจูบแสนหอมหวานพร้อมกับยิ้มถามกลับอย่างมีเลศนัยหลังการถกเถียง(?)กันครั้งแรกของพวกเขา

“จูบฉันอีกสิ...อัลฟ่า”

— ♥︎ to be continued ♥︎ —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สวัสดีค่า hAnatabi เองค่ะ😚💕  
หายไปนานมากกกกก อย่าเพิ่งตบเก๊าาา😭
> 
> จริงๆแล้วก่อนหน้านี้เราวางไว้ว่าตอนนี้จะเป็นตอน 👉🏻👌🏻 นะคะ (ก้าก)  
แต่หลังจากไปนั่งคิดนั่งอ่านนั่งทบทวนบทที่แล้ว ที่บัคกี้เกือบโดนสตีฟข่มขืน ถ้าเขียนตอนซั่มๆกันมันจะคนละโทนเกินไปรึเปล่า  
ก็เลยเนี่ยล่ะค่ะ นั่งเขียนบทนี้ใหม่อีกรอบตั้งแต่นับหนึ่งกันเลยทีเดียว ถถถถถถ  
/แถมแอบเครียดจนไปคลอด The Pavlov Experience ได้ตอนนึงเรยนะ 55555
> 
> ตอนนี้อาจจะหวานปนขม (และอาจจะขมมากกว่า) แถมตอนเขียนเรายังแอบร้องไห้หน่อยๆ (เอร๊ย พูดตอนนี้แล้วเขินชรุง😳🙈)  
เพราะมีบางประโยคที่เราเขียนมันทิ่มแทงหัวใจเรามากๆ 😭😭😭 /เขียนเองเศร้าเองร้องไห้เอง😂
> 
> เอาเป็นว่าตอนหน้าจะกลับมาเป็นตอนง่วงทุกเชี่ยนแล้วค่ะ 😤🔥💕
> 
> โอ้ แล้วก็ขอบคุณทุกคอมเม้นและทุกกำลังใจที่มีให้กันมาโดยตลอด เป็นกำลังใจให้เรามากๆเลยค่ะ เริ้บบบบ☺️
> 
> ถ้ามีอะไรผิดพลาดประการใดขออภัยไว้ ณ ที่นี้ด้วยนะคะ  
ตอนต่อไปจะมาเร็วๆนี้ รักทุกคนนนน💕
> 
> ปล. แท็กฟิคในทวิต #hAnatabiFic หรือจะพูดคุยเม้ามอยสาระไร้สาระได้ที่ทวิตเตอร์เรา [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) ได้เลยค่ะ
> 
> ปล2. แอบมาโฆษณา ตอนนี้เปิดให้สั่งฟิค a very stucky au แล้วนะคะ ดูรายละเอียดได้ในลิงค์โลดดด♥︎ [Pre-order A VERY STUCKY AU](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSezo6nHTGKPabyGyaI8QjYmMM7Tqze50IWZlhM_RvhpcaTsbA/viewform)


	7. Another love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ในที่สุด ธอร์กับบัคกี้ก็...💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอนนี้ NSFW นะคะ  
ขอให้สนุกค่า 🔥

จูบของธอร์ทำให้บัคกี้นึกถึงความฝันและความหวังของตัวเอง จูบที่ทำให้เขาลอยละล่อง รสจูบของอัลฟ่าที่ค่อยๆเริ่มละเลียดไปตามริมฝีปากของเขา จนเริ่มหนักหน่วงขึ้น จนลิ้นของทั้งสองเริ่มสัมผัสและหยอกล้อกัน รสจูบแสนดื่มด่ำที่ผสมผสานกับกลิ่นฟีโรโมนของอัลฟ่าลอยคละคลุ้งออกมาจากลำคอจนทำให้บัคกี้เริ่มอ่อนระทวย บัคกี้เริ่มหาที่พักพิงโดยการสัมผัสไหล่กว้างของคนตรงหน้าเอาไว้เพื่อยึดเกาะไม่ให้ตัวเองไหลกองจมลงสู่พื้นด้านล่างจากจูบแสนหอมหวานของธอร์ ซึ่งธอร์ก็โอบกระชับอ้อมแขนของตัวเองที่เอวของบัคกี้เอาไว้เพื่อให้ทั้งสองสัมผัสกันอย่างแนบแน่นเข้าด้วยทันทีอย่างไม่รีรอ

_จนบางที บัคกี้ก็คิดว่าจูบของธอร์มันช่างเป็นจูบที่เร่าร้อนหอมหวานและน่าหลงใหลมัวเมาจนทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกตื่นเต้นเหมือนกับครั้งแรกที่เขาได้จูบกับสตีฟ_

**“อ๊ะ…!”**

บัคกี้ส่งเสียงครางร้องตกใจเพราะหลังจากนั้น ธอร์ก็อุ้มบัคกี้ขึ้นมาเอาไว้ในอ้อมแขนแข็งแกร่งของตัวเองพร้อมกับพาดพิงตัวของบัคกี้เอาไว้ระหว่างตู้เย็นกับลำตัวของเขาเองอย่างง่ายดาย ประหนึ่งว่าบัคกี้และลูกในท้องของเขานั้นไม่ได้หนักอะไรเลย และแน่นอนว่าด้วยส่วนสูงของธอร์ที่เกินหกฟุต นั่นต้องทำให้บัคกี้รีบเกาะไหล่ของคนตรงหน้าเอาไว้แน่นทันทีเพราะเขากลัวจะตกลงและอาจจะเป็นอันตรายกับลูกในท้องได้

แต่ความแข็งแกร่งของธอร์และกลิ่นความปกป้องดูแลและแสดงความเป็นเจ้าของของอัลฟ่าอย่างธอร์ก็ทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกปลอดภัยกับอ้อมแขนของคนตรงหน้าขึ้นเรื่อยๆ

แล้วจูบของธอร์เริ่มเร่าร้อนขึ้น ลิ้นอุ่นหนาไล้เลียไปตามริมฝีปากของบัคกี้อย่างกระหายจนบัคกี้เองก็ทานทนเอาไว้ไม่อยู่ เขาตอบรับความปรารถนาของตัวเองและของอัลฟ่าในอ้อมแขนด้วยการจูบตอบคนตรงหน้า จนบัคกี้เปลี่ยนจากการกำมือแน่นที่ไหล่กว้างของธอร์มาเป็นโอบรอบใบหน้าหยาบกร้านที่มีหนวดเคราของอัลฟ่าพร้อมกับลูบสัมผัสท้ายทอยของธอร์ บริเวณที่คู่รักอัลฟ่าโอเมก้าจะกัดเพื่อสร้างสายสัมพันธ์ของกันและกัน

และเมื่อธอร์รับรู้ว่าบัคกี้กำลังสัมผัสลำคอของตัวเอง เขาก็เริ่มกระชับอ้อมแขนและบีบขยำบั้นท้ายของบัคกี้ด้วยความหมั่นเขี้ยว จนทำให้บัคกี้เผลอส่งเสียงครางร้องและเริ่มรู้สึกว่าน้ำหล่อลื่นของตัวเองกำลังจะไหลออกมาเต็มที

ทั้งสองสัมผัสรสหอมหวานของจูบแต่ละคนด้วยความต้องการ ความเร่าร้อนที่พุ่งขึ้นสูงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ จนบัคกี้รู้สึกได้ว่าแก่นกายของเขาเริ่มแข็งขืนขึ้นมา แถมบัคกี้ยังรู้สึกถึงน้ำหล่อลื่นจากช่องทางด้านหลังของเขาที่เริ่มไหลออกมาจนทำให้กลิ่นฟีโรโมนของโอเมก้ารุนแรงและหอมหวานขึ้นไปเรื่อยๆ

ในระหว่างนั้น ธอร์ก็อุ้มบัคกี้ขึ้นอีกครั้งพร้อมกับเดินมายังโซฟาหน้าทีวี ธอร์ก็ยังจูบบัคกี้ตลอดเวลา ทั้งที่ริมฝีปาก ลามไปถึงแก้ม ใบหู และลำคอของบัคกี้เรื่อยๆ ธอร์ทั้งอ่อนโยนและรุนแรงสลับกันไปจนบัคกี้เริ่มหลงใหลกับความเร่าร้อนจากคนตรงหน้า จนกระทั่งธอร์นั่งลงที่โซฟาหน้าทีวีโดยจัดการให้บัคกี้นั่งคร่อมตัวเองไว้

จากตำแหน่งนี้ทำให้บัคกี้หน้าแดงจากความเขินอายทันทีเพราะเมื่อบัคกี้นั่งลงบนตักของธอร์ จึงทำให้บั้นท้ายของตัวเองทาบทับกับส่วนนั้นของอัลฟ่าคับแน่นเต็มกางเกงไปหมด แถมยังความรู้สึกใหญ่โตที่ดุนดันบั้นท้ายของบัคกี้ยังทำให้ช่องทางด้านหลังของเขาตอดสั่นระริกพร้อมกับน้ำหล่อลื่นที่เริ่มไหลขึ้นมาเรื่อยๆอีกด้วย

จากนั้นมือหนาของธอร์ก็ค่อยๆสอดเข้าไปในเสื้อผ้าของบัคกี้เพื่อสัมผัสผิวหนังเนียนนุ่มของโอเมก้า กลิ่นฟีโรโมนของพวกเขาทั้งสองที่ปะปนผสมผสานกันจนเริ่มเข้มข้นขึ้นเรื่อยๆ จนเริ่มแยกไม่ออกแล้วว่ากลิ่นของใครรุนแรงกว่ากัน แถมธอร์เองนั้นแทบจะอยู่ไม่ห่างจากลำคอของบัคกี้เลย อีกทั้งยังมีสัมผัสมือของธอร์ที่เริ่มลูบไล้ไปทั่วแผ่นหลังและร่างกายของบัคกี้ก็เริ่มรุนแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆอีกด้วย

จนกระทั่งธอร์เงยหน้าออกมาจากลำคอเนียนของบัคกี้ มือของธอร์สัมผัสที่เสื้อของเขาพร้อมกับถกเสื้อขึ้นมาเล็กน้อย แล้วธอร์ก็ถามเขาขึ้นมาอย่างเชื่องช้าว่า “ถอดได้ไหมครับ”

บัคกี้ที่ใบหน้าแดงก่ำไปหมดเพราะความเขินอายก็ค่อยๆจดจ้องเข้าไปในดวงตาแสนเร่าร้อนของธอร์ที่สั่นระริกและกำลังรอคำตอบของตัวเองอยู่อย่างอดทนอดกลั้น บัคกี้รู้ว่าธอร์เองก็คงทนต่อไปไม่ไหวแล้วเหมือนกันกับตัวเอง บัคกี้จึงรีบพยักหน้าตอบกลับ และธอร์ก็จัดการถอดเสื้อของบัคกี้ออกทันที

และเมื่อบัคกี้เห็นแววตาของธอร์ที่จับจ้องร่างกายของตัวเองก็รู้สึกเขินอายมากกว่าเดิมไปอีก เพราะตอนนี้หุ่นเขาจะไม่ดีเอาซะเลย เหตุผลหลักๆก็เพราะน้องเชอร์รี่ที่กำลังกลายเป็นน้องอะโวคาโดทำให้กล้ามท้องแสนสวยงามของบัคกี้เป็นที่เรื่องลือในหมู่เพื่อนๆในสมัยเรียนที่ใครเห็นต่างก็ต้องหลงใหลได้กลายเป็นเนื้อเนียนๆก้อนเดียวอย่างไม่น่าให้อภัย

“เมื่อก่อนฉันมีกล้ามท้องด้วยนะ แต่ว่าตอนนี้โดนน้องอะโวคาโดแย่งที่ไปหมดแล้ว” บัคกี้เอ่ยขึ้นอุบอิบด้วยน้ำเสียงงอนๆ

ธอร์ระบายยิ้มอย่างอ่อนโยนแต่เขาก็ไม่ได้ละสายตาจากท้องของบัคกี้ไปไหน ซ้ำยังยื่นมือมาสัมผัสท้องของบัคกี้อย่างอ่อนโยนพร้อมกับเงยหน้ามาสบตากับเขา “คุณทั้งสองช่างสมบูรณ์แบบกว่าที่ผมคิดเอาไว้เสียอีก”

ธอร์ตอบกลับแล้วก็รั้งใบหน้าของบัคกี้มาจูบอย่างอ่อนโยนอีกครั้งพร้อมๆกับลูบท้องของเขาไปด้วย บัคกี้ไม่เคยได้ยินใครบอกกับตัวเองแบบนี้ก็รู้สึกดีใจที่ได้เป็นคนพิเศษของใครซักคนจริงๆ จนบัคกี้มีความคิดอยากให้ธอร์เป็นพ่อของลูกในท้องของเขาจริงๆ

แต่บัคกี้เองก็ยังนึกถึงสตีฟอยู่ที่ส่วนลึกที่สุดของหัวใจอยู่ตลอดเวลาอยู่ดี

จนบางครั้งเขาก็เห็นภาพสตีฟซ้อนทับธอร์บ้างเวลาที่พวกเขาทั้งสองอยู่ด้วยกัน...

_‘ไม่ เขาจะมานึกถึงสตีฟตอนนี้ไม่ได้ เขากำลังจะมีความรักครั้งใหม่กับอัลฟ่าดีๆแบบธอร์แล้วนะ’_

บัคกี้ไม่รู้ว่าธอร์มีความสามารถพิเศษในการอ่านใจเขาหรือเปล่า หรือเขาแค่รับรู้ได้จากกลิ่นโอเมก้าของบัคกี้ที่มีทั้งความรู้สึกตื้นตันดีใจ ความรู้สึกเศร้าโศกเสียใจ ความรัก ความปรารถนามากล้น และความต้องการที่มีแต่จะเพิ่มขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนเขาพูดไม่ออก จนเป็นธอร์เองที่เป็นคนพูดออกมาอีกครั้งเพื่อถามเขาให้แน่ใจว่า

“ถ้าบัคกี้พร้อม ผมอยากเป็นแฟนของคุณ เป็นอัลฟ่าของคุณ เป็นอัลฟ่าของลูกคุ...ลูกของเรา”

อยู่ดีๆน้ำตาของบัคกี้ก็ไหลลงมาอีกครั้งเมื่อเขาได้ฟังคำขอแสนอ่อนโยนของธอร์ ซึ่งเมื่อธอร์เห็นน้ำตาของบัคกี้ไหลก็เบิกตาโพลงด้วยความตกใจพร้อมกับลนลานไปหมด “บะ...บัคกี้ครับ ถ้าคุณไม่โอเคที่ผม...”

บัคกี้ก้มลงมาจูบปิดปากธอร์ไว้ทันทีโดยที่ธอร์ยังไม่ทันจะพูดจบประโยค

แล้วบัคกี้ก็ใช้มือค่อยๆเช็ดน้ำตาออกก่อนจะพูดขึ้นมา “ฉันเป็นโอเมก้าของนายแล้วสินะ...”

บัคกี้ระบายยิ้มอ่อนโยนตอบกลับไปให้ธอร์อีกครั้ง บัคกี้คิดว่านั่นคงเป็นคำพูดที่ตัวเองอยากได้ยินมาตลอดจากปากของสตีฟกว่าสิบปีสินะ ถึงแม้ความรักของเขากับสตีฟจะไม่สามารถสมหวังได้อย่างที่เขาต้องการ แต่ความอบอุ่นและอ่อนโยนของธอร์ก็ทำให้บัคกี้เห็นว่า เขาควรจะปล่อยวางความรู้สึกของตัวเองกับสตีฟเและควรมีรักใหม่ได้แล้ว

ธอร์รั้งท้ายทอยของบัคกี้ให้ก้มลงมารับจูบของตัวเอง จูบครั้งนี้ของธอร์ช่างอ่อนหวานและนุ่มนวลแบบจูบของคนรักที่บัคกี้ต้องการมาตลอด จนกระทั่งจูบแสนหอมหวานเริ่มร้อนแรงขึ้นอีกครั้ง เร่าร้อนขึ้นเรื่อยๆอีกครั้ง พร้อมๆกับสัมผัสมือหยาบหนาของธอร์ลูบไล้ไปตามร่างกายของบัคกี้จนเขาสั่นสะท้านไปเสียหมดทั้งเรือนร่างของตัวเอง ธอร์รั้งให้ร่างกายของเขาทั้งสองแนบชิดกันจนแทบจะไม่มีช่องว่างระหว่างกันและกันเลย

“นายก็ถอดเสื้อด้วยสิ ให้ฉันอายคนเดียวได้ไง ไม่แฟร์นะ” บัคกี้ผละออกมาจากจูบและสัมผัสของธอร์ที่เริ่มจะรุนแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เขาพูดขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงไม่พอใจจนธอร์แอบอมยิ้มเล็กน้อย แต่ธอร์ก็ยอมทำตามคำขอของบัคกี้แต่โดยดี

และเมื่อธอร์ถอดเสื้อออกแล้ววางพาดไว้ข้างๆโซฟา บัคกี้ก็เห็นร่างกายแสนเพอร์เฟ็คของคนตรงหน้าก็เบิกตาโพลงจนไม่สามารถปิดบังความตกใจเอาไว้ได้ จริงๆแล้วบัคกี้พอจะสัมผัสได้ว่าธอร์นั้นมีร่างกายที่กำยำแข็งแรง (จากการได้กอดและสัมผัสมาบ้าง) แต่พอได้เห็นร่างเปลือยเปล่าเหมือนเทพเจ้าของคนตรงหน้าก็ทำให้เขาใจเต้นขึ้นมากยิ่งขึ้นกว่าเดิมไปอีก

บัคกี้ค่อยๆใช้มือของตัวเองลูบไล้ไปตามกล้ามแขนที่ใหญ่มหึมาและแข็งแรง (นี่สินะที่อุ้มเขาเมื่อซักครู่นี้) กล้ามอกที่แข็งแน่นไปด้วยกล้ามเนื้อ และที่สำคัญกล้ามท้องที่มีแต่มัดกล้ามแน่น ซิกซ์แพ็คแสนงดงามราวยิ่งกว่ารูปปั้นของมิคาลันเจโล จนบัคกี้เผลอแลบลิ้นเลียปากของตัวเองเพราะอดใจเอาไว้ไม่อยู่

“ใครใช้ให้นายเพอร์เฟ็คขนาดนี้เนี่ย” บัคกี้เงยหน้ามาสบตาคนตรงหน้าแล้วพูดตอบกลับด้วยสายตาง้องอนและเต็มไปด้วยความปรารถนา และพอบัคกี้มองพุงของตัวเอง (ที่มีน้องอะโวคาโดอยู่ในนั้น) ก็รู้สึกพ่ายแพ้ให้แก่คนตรงหน้าเล็กน้อย

“แต่คุณสองคนเพอร์เฟ็คกว่าเป็นไหนๆเลยนะครับ” ธอร์ยิ้มตอบกลับ บัคกี้ชักเริ่มชินกับคำพูดหวานๆของธอร์เข้าเสียแล้ว ถึงแม้มันฟังดูจะน่าอายเสียหน่อยแต่บัคกี้กลับชอบเวลาที่ธอร์พร่ำบอกเขากับแบบนั้นอยู่เหมือนกัน “คุณชอบที่ให้ผมบอกแบบนี้หรอ”

และแน่นอนว่ากลิ่นแฮปปี้โอเมก้าของเขาจะต้องลอยไปแตะจมูกคนตรงหน้าแน่ๆ ไม่เช่นนั้นธอร์คงไม่พูดแบบนี้ออกมาจนทำให้ใบหน้าของบัคกี้ร้อนผ่าวด้วยความเขินอายแบบนี้แน่ๆ ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็ทำได้แต่พยักหน้าเขินๆตอบกลับไปเท่านั้น

ธอร์ลอบมองใบหน้าเขินอายของบัคกี้ด้วยความอ่อนโยน แล้วจากนั้นธอร์ก็เริ่มก้มลงมาจูบที่ลำคอของเขา พร้อมกับสูดดมกลิ่นฟีโรโมนโอเมก้าแสนรุนแรงและหอมหวานจากต้นกำเนิดกลิ่นที่ลำคอ “กลิ่นของคุณทำให้รัทของผมมาได้เลยนะเนี่ย” บัคกี้ได้ยินที่ธอร์บอกดังนั้นก็สั่นเคลิ้มไปด้วยความปรารถนาจนน้ำหล่อลื่นเริ่มไหลเลอะทั้งกางเกงและต้นขาของตัวเองรวมถึงกางเกงของธอร์อีกด้วย และนั่นก็ยิ่งทำให้กลิ่นฟีโรโมนโอเมก้าของบัคกี้พวยพุ่งขึ้นไปอีก

ธอร์จูบไล่ลงมาจากลำคอจนถึงหัวไหล่ เขากัดงับเบาๆจนได้ยินเสียงครางของบัคกี้ดังออกมาเล็กน้อย และบดจูบมาเรื่อยๆจนถึงหน้าอกของบัคกี้ที่กำลังชูชันสั่นระริกเรียกร้องให้คนตรงหน้าได้ลองลิ้มรสชาติความหอมหวานจากยอดอกสีหวานอันอ่อนนุ่มของตัวเอง

“…ได้ไหมครับ...” ธอร์เงยหน้ามาถามบัคกี้เพื่อขอคำอนุญาตจากเขา บัคกี้รีบพยักหน้าอย่างรวดเร็วทันทีเพราะเขาเองก็ต้องการให้อัลฟ่าสัมผัสส่วนที่อ่อนไหวตรงหน้าอกของตัวเองแล้วเหมือนกัน

และธอร์ก็ก้มลงมาจูบที่ยอดอกแสนหอมหวานที่กำลังแข็งขืนชูชันของบัคกี้ทันที ลิ้นร้อนของธอร์ไล้เลียไปรอบๆฐาน ตามมาด้วยแรงจูบและดูดดึงอย่างรุนแรงจนทำให้ท่อนล่างของบัคกี้แข็งขืนคับแน่นเต็มกางเกงไปหมด และยังทำให้เขาร้องครางออกมาเสียงดังเพราะความเสียวซ่านจากสัมผัสแสนเร่าร้อนที่อัลฟ่ากำลังละเลงลิ้นเลียไปทั่วยอดอกนิ่มของตัวเองทันที _**“อ๊ะ—-ธอร์—-ตรงนั้น”**_

“ดูเหมือนคุณจะชอบนะครับ” ธอร์เงยหน้ามาสบตาบัคกี้พร้อมระบายยิ้มให้อย่างเย้ายวน แล้วเขาก็ก้มลงบดจูบยอดอกของบัคกี้ต่อ ส่วนหน้าอกอีกข้างของบัคกี้นั้นก็ไม่ได้ถูกละเลยแต่อย่างใด ธอร์ใช้มือข้างที่เหลืออยู่บีบขยำและเด็ดดึงยอดอกที่กำลังชูชันนั่นไปด้วยพร้อมๆกันจนทำให้อารมณ์และความต้องการของบัคกี้เพิ่มสูงขึ้น ทำให้น้ำหล่อลื่นของเขาไหลทะลักออกมาพร้อมๆกับช่องทางที่เริ่มตอดรัดสั่นระริกอย่างรุนแรง เพราะร่างกายของบัคกี้เริ่มเรียกร้องต้องการน็อตของอัลฟ่าแล้ว

“ธอร์...” บัคกี้ครางร้องเรียกชื่อคนตรงหน้าเพราะสัมผัสแสนเร่าร้อนทำให้เขาเสียวซ่านจนแทบทนไม่ไหว มือของบัคกี้จิกรั้งเบาๆเพื่อระบายอารมณ์บนเส้นผมสีบลอนด์สั้นๆของธอร์ สะโพกของเขาค่อยๆถูไถบริเวณส่วนนั้นของธอร์ที่กำลังแข็งขืนคับแน่นผ่านกางเกงอย่างเผลอตัวจนน้ำหล่อลื่นของเขาเลอะเทอะเปรอะเปื้อนต้นขาของพวกเขาทั้งสองไปหมด

เมื่อธอร์รับรู้ถึงสะโพกของคนตรงหน้าของตัวเองกำลังส่ายและบดเบียดแก่นกายของตัวเอง เขาก็ผละใบหน้าออกมาจากยอดอกแสนหอมหวานของบัคกี้ แล้วจากนั้นธอร์ก็อุ้มให้บัคกี้นอนลงที่โซฟา ก่อนที่เขาจะเริ่มปลดประดุมกางเกงของบัคกี้ออกแล้วดึงออกพร้อมกับกางเกงชั้นในอย่างรวดเร็ว จนทำให้ตอนนี้ร่างกายบัคกี้ไร้สิ่งใดปกปิดร่างกายของตัวเอง

ธอร์จับจ้องไปทั่วเรือนร่างแสนสวยงามของโอเมก้าพร้อมกับแลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากของตัวเองอย่างกระหาย บัคกี้เห็นแววตาของธอร์เริ่มเข้มขึ้นจนนัยตาดำขยายกว้างและเต็มไปด้วยความต้องการและความปรารถนาก็รู้สึกตื่นเต้นและสั่นเทิ้มไปหมดทั้งเรือนร่าง จนบัคกี้เผลอเอามือปกปิดส่วนที่แข็งขืนของตัวเองเอาไว้เพราะความเขินอาย

แต่กระนั้นธอร์ก็จับมือของบัคกี้ออกและจับขาทั้งสองข้างของบัคกี้อ้ากว้างออกจากกัน

_**“ธอร์—-!!”**_ บัคกี้ครางร้องเสียงหวานด้วยความตกใจ

เมื่อเขาถูกมือหนาของธอร์จับต้นขาให้แยกออกจากกันแบบนี้ ทำให้เขาไม่สามารถปกปิดส่วนเร้นลับของตัวเองเอาไว้ได้อีกต่อไป เพราะส่วนนั้นของบัคกี้ทั้งกำลังแสดงความต้องการน็อตของอัลฟ่าอย่างสั่นรัวระริกจนทำให้น้ำหล่อลื่นไหลเยิ้มออกมาไม่ขาดสาย

บัคกี้เห็นแววตาที่เร่าร้อนของธอร์มองอยู่ตรงนั้นของตัวเอง ส่วนเล้นรับที่กำลังสั่นระริกเรียกร้องอัลฟ่า ก็ทำให้ธอร์ก็ส่งเสียงคำรามด้วยความต้องการเบาๆในลำคอของเขา กลิ่นความต้องการ ความปรารถนา ความกระหายของอัลฟ่าลอยออกมาจนทำให้บัคกี้ครางสั่นเทิ้ม และทำให้แก่นกายที่ชูชันของบัคกี้เริ่มแข็งขืนขึ้นเต็มที่ไปพร้อมๆกับช่องทางเร้นลับด้านหลังของเขาที่กำลังตอดรัดระรัวจนน้ำหล่อลื่นไหลออกมาไปทั่วต้นขาของตัวเอง

ธอร์เผลอใช้มือหนาเช็ดสัมผัสน้ำหล่อลื่นของเขาที่ไหลเลอะที่ต้นขาแล้วเขาก็แลบเลียลองชิมผ่านนิ้วหยาบหนาของเขา บัคกี้เห็นภาพธอร์กำลังทำแบบนั้นก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกทั้งอายทั้งตื่นเต้นไปหมด

“ขอใช้ปากได้ไหมครับ” ธอร์หันมาสบตากับบัคกี้แล้วถาม บัคกี้ไม่เคยได้ยินอัลฟ่าคนไหนเอ่ยปากขออนุญาตก่อนแบบนี้ ถึงแม้จะเป็นสตีฟก็ตาม อัลฟ่าไม่เคยเอ่ยขอ อัลฟ่าจะทำตามใจตัวเองเสมอ แต่แววตาขอร้องของธอร์ที่ร้องขอคำอนุญาตจากบัคกี้นั้นมีทั้งความอ่อนโยน ความต้องการและความปรารถนาเต็มไปหมดจนบัคกี้พยักหน้าอัตโนมัติเหมือนโดนต้องมนต์

และจากนั้น ริมฝีปากของธอร์ก็ครอบครองแก่นกายของบัคกี้เอาไว้ทันที บัคกี้ตกใจจนทนไม่ไหวต้องส่งเสียงครางร้องออกมาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ โพรงปากอุ่นร้อนของธอร์ที่กอบกุมแก่นกายที่กำลังชูชันและสั่นระริก สัมผัสแสนเสียวซ่านแสนสุขสมที่ทำให้บัคกี้ร่ำร้องออกมาไม่ได้ศัพท์ตลอดเวลาที่ลิ้นหนาและริมฝีปากของธอร์กอบกุมส่วนอ่อนไหวของเขา

และเมื่อธอร์ผงกหัวขึ้นลงอย่างรวดเร็วพร้อมกับใช้ลิ้นไล้เลียตรงส่วนหัวก็ทำให้บัคกี้ร้องครางออกมาเสียงหวานสูงไปพร้อมๆกับแรงกระตุกของช่องทางด้านหลังที่เริ่มเรียกร้องน็อตของอัลฟ่า

“ธอร์...ตรงนั้น...ข้างหลัง...ใช้ลิ้นกับข้างหลัง...” บัคกี้ครางร้องขอให้ธอร์เปลี่ยนไปสัมผัสช่องทางด้านหลังของตัวเอง ซึ่งธอร์ก็ปฏิบัติตามคำขออย่างยินดี เขาค่อยๆไล้เลียไปตามแนวเส้นเลือดของแก่นกายของบัคกี้จนเกือบทำให้เขาปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาเสียแล้ว ธอร์จูบลงมาเรื่อยๆจนถึงส่วนฐานเนียนเรียบและ...

“หันหลังได้มั้ยครับ...” ธอร์เงยหน้ามาถามเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงเต็มไปด้วยความต้องการจนบัคกี้สั่นเทิ้มไปหมด ซึ่งบัคกี้ก็รีบหันหลังนอนคว่ำอย่างรวดเร็ว โดยธอร์เองก็รีบหาหมอนจากโซฟามารองที่ท้องของบัคกี้เอาไว้เพื่อไม่ให้ลูกของเขาได้รับแรงกระแทกอันตรายอะไร

จากนั้นธอร์ก็ค่อยๆเริ่มละเลียดเลียชิมรสน้ำหล่อลื่นแสนหอมหวานของโอเมก้าที่ไหลออกมาเลอะขาของบัคกี้เสียก่อน ลมหายใจหนักๆของธอร์ที่ลากผ่านไปทั่วต้นขาและบั้นท้าย โดยที่ยังละเว้นช่องทางเร้นลับของบัคกี้เอาไว้ทำให้เขาแทบทนต่อไปไม่ไหว บัคกี้เอื้อมมือของตัวเองมาอ้าบั้นท้ายของตัวเองให้มากขึ้นกว่าเดิมพร้อมกับแอ่นยกสะโพกขึ้นให้ได้รับสัมผัสของธอร์เสียที “ธอร์...ได้โปรด...”

ถึงแม้ธอร์จะอยากค่อยๆลองลิ้มชิมรสชาติโอเมก้าแสนหอมหวานของบัคกี้ก่อนเสียเล็กน้อย แต่เสียงคำร้องขอแสนหวานและการกระทำที่ยั่วยวนของคนตรงหน้าก็ทำให้ธอร์อดทนไม่ไหวอีกต่อไป ธอร์ใช้มือทั้งสองจับให้แยกบั้นท้ายของบัคกี้อ้ามากขึ้นกว่าเดิมและจากนั้นเขาก็ฝังใบหน้าลงไปที่บั้นท้ายของบัคกี้ทันที

และเมื่อลิ้นของธอร์รับรสชาติหอมหวานจากช่องทางเล้นรับ กลิ่นฟีโรโมนของโอเมก้าที่รุนแรงที่สุดจากตรงนั้นก็ทำให้ธอร์ไม่สามารถอดทนอดกลั้นได้อีกต่อไป ธอร์สอดลิ้นเข้ามาไล้เลียรสชาติหอมหวานและเร่าร้อน และเมื่อลิ้นร้อนๆตวัดด้านในช่องทางอุ่นร้อนของบัคกี้ ส่วนช่องทางด้านในตรงนั้นของบัคกี้ก็ตอดรัดลิ้นหนาของธอร์ทันที

บัคกี้ร้องครางเสียงหวานมากขึ้นกว่าเดิมเพราะความเสียวซ่านจากลิ้นของธอร์ที่กำลังรุกรานอย่างรุนแรง บัคกี้จิกเกร็งมือแน่นกับโซฟาเพราะสัมผัสแสนเร่าร้อนจากช่องทางด้านหลังที่อัลฟ่ากำลังมอบให้

อีกทั้งเสียงร้องครางแสนสุขสมของบัคกี้เป็นเหมือนเสียงจากสวรรค์ที่ทำให้ธอร์สามารถปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาได้เพียงแค่ฟังเสียงหอบครางของคนตรงหน้า ธอร์รูดซิปกางเกงของตัวเองออกแล้วปลดปล่อยให้ส่วนที่แข็งขืนของตัวเองเป็นอิสระ ก่อนที่ธอร์จะใช้มือรูดรั้งแก่นกายของตัวเองอย่างรวดเร็วไปด้วยตามจังหวะที่ลิ้นของเขาสอดใส่อยู่ภายในช่องเร้นลับของบัคกี้

“ธอร์...ฉันต้องการน็อตของนาย...” บัคกี้หันมาหาธอร์พร้อมกับเอ่ยร้องขอด้วยน้ำเสียงหวานจนเหมือนสติสัมปัชชัญญะของตัวเองเริ่มหายไปแล้วเรียบร้อย อีกทั้งบัคกี้ยังขยับสะโพกตามจังหวะลิ้นของธอร์อย่างไม่รู้ตัวอีกด้วย

“คุณนี่หวานไปหมดทุกส่วนเลยนะครับ...” ธอร์เงยหน้าขึ้นมาสบตากับเขาแล้วตอบกลับ เสียงร้องไม่พอใจของบัคกี้ดังขึ้นทันทีที่ธอร์หยุดการกระทำแล้วลุกขึ้น “ว่าแต่...คุณมีเซ็กส์ตอนท้องได้หรอครับ”

“ได้…” บัคกี้รีบตอบกลับอย่างรวดเร็วทันทีเพราะเขาคิดอะไรไม่ออกอีกแล้วนอกจากความต้องการที่พวยพุ่งอย่างรุนแรงที่กำลังครอบงำสติสัมปัชชัญญะของตัวเอง

_“ได้...ได้โปรด...อัลฟ่า...”_ บัคกี้หอบครางร้องอ้อนวอนคนตรงหน้าพร้อมกับเอื้อมมือของตัวเองมาคว้านิ้วมือแข็งแกร่งของธอร์เพื่อมาสัมผัสช่องทางด้านหลังที่เปียกชุ่มของเขา แล้วจากนั้นบัคกี้ก็ค่อยๆนำนิ้วแข็งแกร่งของธอร์สอดใส่เข้าไปด้านในพร้อมๆกับนิ้วตัวเองอย่างเป็นจังหวะ จนบัคกี้ส่งเสียงร้องครางเสียงหวานออกมาด้วยความเสียวซ่านไปหมด

“บัคกี้ครับ...แต่ว่า...” ธอร์ถามกลับด้วยความเป็นห่วง บัคกี้รู้ว่ากำลังจะถามว่าอะไรต่อไปแต่กระนั้น นิ้วมือของบัคกี้ที่กำลังบังคับนิ้วมือของธอร์ให้สอดใส่ที่ช่องทางด้านหลังของเขาเองก็เริ่มเร่งจังหวะให้เร็วขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนเสียงครางของบัคกี้ดังออกมาจนแทบจะไม่ได้ยินที่ธอร์พูดเลย เพราะดูเหมือนว่าตอนนี้สติของบัคกี้แทบจะไม่เหลือความยับยั้งชั่งใจอีกต่อไปแล้ว นิ้วของบัคกี้ที่บังคับนิ้วของธอร์ที่กำลังสอดใส่เข้ามาอยู่นั้นก็เริ่มรุนแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆอย่างหยุดไม่ได้

_“อัลฟ่า...ได้โปรด...”_ บัคกี้หันมาอ้อนวอนร้องขอเสียงหวานจนน้ำตาแห่งความต้องการของเขาหยาดเยิ้มซึมออกมาโดยไม่รู้ตัว

ถึงแม้ธอร์จะเป็นอัลฟ่าที่แสนสุภาพบุรุษขนาดไหน ถึงแม้สมองของธอร์จะพยายามหักห้ามความต้องการอย่างรุนแรงขนาดไหน แต่เสียงร้องขออ้อนวอนของบัคกี้และกลิ่นฟีโรโมนโอเมก้าของเขาก็ทำให้ธอร์ไม่สามารถทานทนต่อความกระหายในตัวเองได้อีกต่อไป

จากนั้นธอร์จึงดึงมือของตัวเองและบัคกี้ออกจากตรงนั้น แล้วธอร์ก็โน้มตัวลงมาจูบลงที่ท้ายทอยของบัคกี้พร้อมกับกัดเบาๆตรงที่ที่เขาอยากจะกัดสร้างรอยพันธะของพวกเขาเอาไว้ แล้วจากนั้นธอร์ก็ค่อยๆรูดรั้งสัมผัสแก่นกายที่ชูชันของตัวเองก่อนแล้วจึงค่อยๆสัมผัสลากผ่านบั้นท้ายของบัคกี้แล้วก็เริ่มจ่อแก่นกายที่ตื่นตัวเต็มที่ของเขาเข้าไปตรงส่วนเร้นลับที่กำลังตอดสั่นระริกของโอเมก้าตรงหน้า

แล้วจากนั้นธอร์ก็เริ่มค่อยๆสอดแทรกแก่นกายของตัวเองเข้าไป และนั่นเป็นสิ่งที่บัคกี้ร่ำร้องเรียกหามาโดยตลอดจึงทำให้เขาร้องครางออกมาตลอดการรุกราน สัมผัสการสอดใส่ครั้งแรกของธอร์และเขานั้นช่างอ่อนโยนและรุนแรงในเวลาเดียวกันจนทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกอยากจะปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาตลอดเวลา ธอร์ค่อยๆสอดใส่เข้ามาอย่างช้าๆจนกระทั่งแก่นกายของอัลฟ่าเข้ามาจนสุด จนทำให้ร่างกายของทั้งสองแนบชิดติดกัน ธอร์ก็รั้งใบหน้าของบัคกี้ให้มารับจูบแสนหวานของตัวเอง

จูบของธอร์นั้นช่างอ่อนโยน แต่ส่วนนั้นของธอร์ที่กำลังเริ่มรุกรานช่องทางด้านหลังของบัคกี้เรื่อยๆนั้นกลับรุนแรงและดุดันแตกต่างกันโดยสิ้นเชิง จนทำให้ทุกๆครั้งที่แก่นกายอันหยาบหนาและใหญ่โตของธอร์กระแทกสอดใส่เข้ามา มันลึกขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนสามารถโดนจุดเสียวกระสันด้านในของบัคกี้ได้ไม่ยาก ทำให้บัคกี้ส่งร้องครางเสียงหวานแทบจะทุกครั้งที่แก่นกายของธอร์โดนส่วนนั้นของตัวเอง

และเมื่อธอร์รั้งสะโพกของบัคกี้ขึ้นเล็กน้อยเพื่อปรับเปลี่ยนองศาเพิ่มความหฤหรรษ์ ก็ยิ่งทำให้แก่นกายของอัลฟ่าที่กำลังสอดใส่เข้ามานั้นสัมผัสโดนจุดแสนสุขสมด้านในของบัคกี้ได้อย่างง่ายดายในทุกๆครั้งที่ธอร์กระแทกเข้ามา ทำให้เสียงครางของบัคกี้นั้นเริ่มสูงขึ้นและถี่กระชั้นขึ้นเรื่อยๆไปพร้อมๆกับช่องทางที่ตอดรัดแก่นกายหนาของธอร์จากความเสียวซ่านที่ไม่สามารถอดทนไหวได้อีกต่อไป

“ธอร์...อัลฟ่า...ฉันทนไม่ไหวแล้ว...” บัคกี้หอบครางร้องเสียงสูงร้องเรียกให้คนตรงหน้าช่วยจัดการปลดปล่อยความต้องการของตัวเองเสียที

แก่นกายของบัคกี้ที่กำลังชูชันเริ่มมีน้ำใสๆไหลออกมา เขาปวดหนึบไปหมดเพราะความต้องการที่ยังไม่ได้รับการปลดปล่อย บัคกี้เริ่มขยับสะโพกให้รับกับจังหวะแสนเร่าร้อนของธอร์ที่สอดใส่เข้ามาไม่ยั้ง จากนั้นเมื่อธอร์เร่งเพิ่มความรุนแรงและรวดเร็วยิ่งขึ้น จังหวะที่เพิ่มสูงขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็วและความคับแน่นจากด้านหลังทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกสุขสมจนแทบทานทนไม่ไหว แล้วธอร์ก็เริ่มใช้มืออีกข้างที่ว่างอยู่ของตัวเองช่วยรูดรั้งแก่นกายของบัคกี้อย่างรวดเร็ว

“ปล่อยออกมาเลย โอเมก้าของผม...”

สิ้นเสียงคำสั่งแสนเร่าร้อนของธอร์และสัมผัสแสนสุขสมจากทั้งด้านหน้าและด้านหลังที่ธอร์มอบให้ ก็ทำให้บัคกี้ไม่สามารถทานทนต่อความเสียวซ่านต่อไปได้ เสียงร้องครางแห่งความปรารถนาของบัคกี้ดังขึ้นเรื่อยๆ จนในที่สุดช่องทางอ่อนนุ่มด้านหลังของบัคกี้ก็กระตุกตอดรัดส่วนนั้นของธอร์และแก่นกายด้านหน้าของเขาก็ปลดปล่อยความต้องการออกมาในที่สุด

ธอร์ค่อยๆผ่อนแรงลงเรื่อยๆ ก่อนที่เขาจะถอดถอนแก่นกายที่ยังคับแน่นและชูชันของตัวเองออกจากช่องทางด้านหลังของบัคกี้ จนทำให้บัคกี้เผลอส่งเสียงร้องครางจากสัมผัสเสียวซ่านวูบวาบจากแรงเสียดสีจากตรงนั้น จากนั้นธอร์ค่อยๆจับเขาให้นอนหงาย จนบัคกี้หันมาก็พบว่าธอร์นั้นยังแข็งขืนอยู่และยังไม่ได้ปลดปล่อยเลย บัคกี้ก็ถามธอร์ขึ้นมาด้วยน้ำเสียงหอบครางอย่างแผ่วเบาว่า “แล้ว...ของนายล่ะ...นายยังแข็งอยู่เลย...”

บัคกี้เอื้อมมือของตัวเองไปสัมผัสแก่นกายคับแน่นของธอร์อย่างเบามือพร้อมกับรูดรั้งเบาๆ แล้วจากนั้นเขาก็เริ่มอ้าขาตัวเองออกอีกครั้งแล้วเริ่มขยับสะโพกของตัวเองเพื่อให้ช่องทางด้านหลังของตัวเองจ่อจรดส่วนนั้นของอัลฟ่าอย่างเชื่องช้าเพราะความรู้สึกหลังการปลดปล่อยมันทำให้บัคกี้ล่องลอยเหมือนอยู่บนสรวงสวรรค์จนเริ่มหมดแรง

แต่เมื่อธอร์เห็นความเหนื่อยหอบของบัคกี้แล้ว ธอร์ก็หักห้ามมือและสะโพกของบัคกี้พร้อมกับบอกเขาว่า “คุณนอนพักไปก่อนก็ได้ครับ ผมว่าจะขอยืมกางเกงในของคุณไปช่วยจัดการเจ้าอัลฟ่าน้อยในห้องน้ำก็แล้วกัน” ธอร์ยิ้มกว้างตอบ ซึ่งเขาไม่พูดเปล่า ธอร์หยิบกางเกงในของบัคกี้เอาไว้ในมือก่อนจะรีบลุกขึ้นจากโซฟาอย่างรวดเร็ว

ถึงแม้บัคกี้จะเหนื่อยและหมดแรงขนาดไหน แต่พอเมื่อเขาได้ยินที่ธอร์พูดเช่นนั้นก็ทำให้หน้าของบัคกี้แดงแปร๊ดขึ้นมาแล้วก็ถลึงตามองใส่คนตรงหน้าทันที เขาพยายามจะหาคำพูดอะไรมาพูดแต่ก็พูดไม่ออกเพราะมัวแต่เขินอายและนอนเหนื่อยหอบหมดแรงไปหมด บัคกี้จึงทำได้แค่เพียงบ่นอุบอิบเสียงเบาแทนว่า “ทะลึ่ง”

ธอร์ยิ้มให้เขาแล้วก็ก้มลงจูบที่ปากของบัคกี้อย่างรวดเร็วหนึ่งครั้ง แล้วจากนั้นธอร์ก็เดินตรงดิ่งไปในห้องน้ำทันที

— ♥︎ —

กว่าที่พวกเขาทั้งสองจะได้กินข้าวเย็นอย่างปกติสุขเหมือนคนธรรมดาสามัญชนก็ปาเข้าไปกว่าสามทุ่มเข้าไปแล้ว เพราะธอร์เองก็ใช้เวลาจัดการกับตัวเองในห้องน้ำไปซักพักใหญ่ๆ ก่อนที่เขาจะออกมาเช็ดตัวและแต่งตัวให้บัคกี้ด้วยเสื้อผ้าของตัวเอง และคอยประคับประคองดูแลบัคกี้เหมือนกับเขาเป็นสมบัติแสนล้ำค่าที่หล่นแตกง่ายไปเสียอย่างนั้น ถึงแม้บัคกี้จะไม่ค่อยชินกับการปฏิบัติอย่างทะนุถนอมแบบนี้ แต่ธอร์ก็ทำให้บัคกี้รู้สึกหลงใหลกับความอ่อนโยนของอัลฟ่าอย่างธอร์เข้าให้แล้ว

และในเมื่อตอนนี้เป็นเวลาสามทุ่มกว่าแล้ว ธอร์จึงเป็นคนสั่งอาหารแบบเดลิเวอร์รี่จากร้านอาหารที่ธอร์เคยบอกเอาไว้ว่าจะพาบัคกี้ไปกินแทน อีกทั้งตอนนี้บัคกี้เองก็หมดแรงจะทำอาหารไปแล้วเรียบร้อย ซึ่งนั่นก็ทำให้บัคกี้แอบร้องฮึไม่พอใจเล็กน้อยเพราะวันนี้เขาอุตส่าห์ตั้งใจว่าอยากจะทำอาหารให้อัลฟ่ากินแท้ๆ

เดลิเวอร์รี่มาส่งอาหารภายในสี่สิบนาทีพอดิบพอดี ธอร์เป็นคนจัดการจัดโต๊ะอาหารให้โดยที่เขาบอกให้บัคกี้นั่งคอยที่โซฟาไปก่อน แล้วซักพักธอร์ก็พาบัคกี้มานั่งที่โต๊ะอาหารเมื่อกับข้าวทุกอย่างจัดลงบนจานแล้วเรียบร้อย จากนั้นบัคกี้ก็ทักขึ้นระหว่างรอธอร์กำลังจัดการหั่นไก่อบให้กับเขา “นี่ธอร์...”

“ครับ...?” ธอร์หันมาตอบรับกลับพร้อมกับทำหน้าสงสัยเล็กน้อย

“ปกติแล้วอัลฟ่า...เวลามี... เอ่อ...เวลามีอะไรกัน อัลฟ่าไม่ค่อยจะขออนุญาตกันเท่าไหร่ไม่ใช่หรอ” บัคกี้ถามขึ้นด้วยความเคอะเขิน ใบหน้าของเขาแดงและร้อนผ่าวไปหมดเพราะบัคกี้ดันไปนึกถึงตอนธอร์ขออนุญาตเขาก่อนที่จะทำอะไรต่างๆจากเซ็กส์แสนเร่าร้อนเมื่อซักครู่

ธอร์ที่กำลังจัดจานบนโต๊ะอยู่นั้นก็หยุดนึกซักพัก ก่อนที่เขาจะรวบรวมคำพูดแล้วพูดขึ้นมาว่า “ผมว่า...เซ็กส์มันควรจะเป็นการยินยอมจากทั้งสองฝ่ายไม่ใช่หรอครับ แล้วบัคกี้ก็ท้องอยู่ด้วย...” ธอร์หันมาถามเขา สีหน้าของธอร์ซีดเผือกลงและกลิ่นอัลฟ่าของธอร์ก็เริ่มคุกกรุ่นขึ้นอย่างได้ชัดจนบัคกี้รีบตอบกลับทันทีด้วยน้ำเสียงกึ่งๆคำรามเล็กน้อย “...หรือว่า...ที่คุณท้องก็เพราะ...”

“ไม่ ฉันไม่ได้โดนข่มขืน ถ้านายจะหมายถึงแบบนั้น” บัคกี้รีบตอบกลับอย่างรวดเร็วเมื่อเขาเห็นสีหน้าแสนเป็นห่วงปะปนกับความโกรธของธอร์ “แค่...อัลฟ่าที่ฉันเคยมีอะไรด้วยไม่ได้พูดขออนุญาตทุกครั้งแบบนาย ก็เลยรู้สึกแปลกๆล่ะมั้ง...” บัคกี้พยายามหาวิธีอธิบายต่อให้ฟังดูโอเคที่สุด จนสีหน้าของธอร์ผ่อนคลายขึ้นจนกลับมาเป็นสดใสร่าเริงเหมือนเดิม บัคกี้จึงค่อยๆถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอก

“แปลกในทางที่ดีหรือไม่ดีล่ะครับ” ธอร์สบตากับเขาแล้วถามกลับ

“...ในทางที่ดีสิ มันทำให้ฉันรู้สึกว่านาย...ให้ความสำคัญกับฉัน” บัคกี้ตอบ สีหน้าแดงระเรื่อของเขาทำให้ธอร์ระบายยิ้มกว้างออกมา

แล้วธอร์ก็หยุดทุกอย่างแล้วเดินมากอดบัคกี้จากด้านหลัง เขาวางใบหน้าลงที่หัวไหล่ของบัคกี้แล้วก็จูบอย่างอ่อนโยนที่หัวไหล่ที่โผล่พ้นออกมาจากเสื้อตัวใหญ่ของธอร์ที่บัคกี้สวมอยู่ “ต่อจากนี้ไปเป็นเรื่องของเราสองคนแล้วนะครับ ไม่สิ เราสามคน” ธอร์กระซิบบอกเขาแล้วก็ใช้มือสอดเข้ามาภายใต้เสื้อเพื่อสัมผัสหน้าท้องของบัคกี้อย่างอ่อนโยน

“อื้ม” บัคกี้ตอบกลับ เขาหันหน้าไปหาธอร์แล้วก็รั้งใบหน้าของคนตรงหน้ามาเพื่อรับจูบแสนอ่อนโยนของเขา

“...อัลฟ่าของฉัน” บัคกี้พูดตอบแล้วจูบที่ริมฝีปากของธอร์กลับไปอีกครั้ง

ธอร์กระชับอ้อมกอดของตัวเองเอาไว้แน่น เขาระบายยิ้มบางเบาให้กับบัคกี้ก่อนที่จะผละออกจากจูบแสนหอมหวานแล้วก็ตอบกลับไปว่า “...โอเมก้าของผม”

แล้วธอร์ก็จูบบัคกี้อีกครั้ง ครั้งนี้เขาจูบอย่างนุ่มนวล อ่อนโยน ทะนุถนอม และเต็มไปด้วยความรักของอัลฟ่า จูบของธอร์เป็นจูบแสนหวานที่ทำให้บัคกี้หลงใหลและเพิ่งตระหนักได้ว่า เขาโหยหาจูบแบบนี้ ต้องการอัลฟ่าแบบธอร์ แบบที่ให้ความรักกับเขาเช่นนี้มาโดยตลอด

“ครั้งหน้าไม่ต้องขออนุญาตแล้วนะ เราคบกันแล้วนะ” บัคกี้ผละออกมาจากจูบแล้วพูดต่อพร้อมกับทำสีหน้าไม่พอใจใส่อัลฟ่าที่กำลังกอดเขาแน่นอยู่ด้านหลัง เพราะในทุกๆครั้งที่ธอร์พูดขออนุญาต มันจะขัดจังหวะเวลาพวกเขากำลังเข้าด้ายเข้าเข็มตลอดเวลาจนบัคกี้แอบไม่พอใจเล็กน้อยอยู่เหมือนกัน

ธอร์อมยิ้มขบขันเล็กน้อยก่อนตอบกลับไปอีกครั้ง

“ครับที่รัก”

— ♥︎ —

_บ้านโรเจอร์ส-คาร์เตอร์_

“สตีฟคะ...คุณมีโคโลญจน์บล็อคกลิ่นแบบนี้ด้วยหรอ”

เพ็กกี้ชะโงกหน้ามาจากห้องน้ำเพื่อถามขึ้นพร้อมกับถือโคโลญจน์ที่บัคกี้ให้กับสตีฟเอาไว้ตอนครั้งสุดท้ายที่เขาไปหาโอเมก้า และนั่นก็ผ่านมาเกือบสองอาทิตย์แล้วที่สตีฟไม่ได้เจอบัคกี้ หรือแม้กระทั่งพูดคุยกัน บัคกี้เองก็ไม่ได้ตอบกลับข้อความอะไรเขาอีกเลยนับตั้งแต่ที่พวกเขาทั้งสองทะเลาะกันคราวนั้น มันทำให้สตีฟรู้สึกค่อนข้างหงุดหงิดมากจนเขาไม่คิดแล้วว่านี่คือรัทของตัวเองแน่ๆ เพราะสิ่งที่เขากำลังรู้สึกอยู่มันเป็นความต้องการอะไรบางอย่างจากตัวของบัคกี้ที่เขาเองก็อธิบายไม่ถูกเหมือนกัน

“ใช่ ทำไมหรอ” สตีฟถามกลับพร้อมกับทำน้ำเสียงราบเรียบเพื่อปกปิดความคุกกรุ่นในใจของตัวเองและก้มลงทำงานในแล็ปท็อปที่ตักต่อบนเตียงนอนเพื่อหลบสายตาภรรยาของเขาเอง

สตีฟรู้ดีว่าโคโลญจน์บล็อคกลิ่นแบบนั้นเอาไว้ใช้เวลาโอเมก้ามีฮีทโดยเฉพาะ ซึ่งปกติบัคกี้จะเอาไว้ให้เขาใช้ก่อนออกจากบ้านเสมอเพราะมันก็ปกปิดกลิ่นเซ็กส์หรือเพื่อปกปิดกลิ่นความไม่พอใจของพวกเขาได้เหมือนกัน

“ผมใช้เวลารัทมาน่ะ” สตีฟหาข้ออ้างที่ฟังดูดีที่สุดแล้วตอบกลับไปอีกครั้ง

“ปกติคุณก็ใช้แบบเดียวกับของฉันไม่ใช่หรอ” เพ็กกี้ถามกลับพร้อมกับค่อยๆวางขวดโคโลญจน์ไว้ตรงซิงค์อ่างล้างมือในห้องน้ำ

“...วันก่อนรัทผมมาตอนกำลังจะประชุมน่ะ แล้วที่ร้านขายยาแถวบริษัทก็มีอยู่แค่แบบนั้นแบบเดียว” สตีฟโกหกตอบกลับไปอย่างปกติ เหมือนที่เขาไม่เคยพูดความจริงอะไรเกี่ยวกับความสัมพันธ์เกินเพื่อนของตัวเขาเองและบัคกี้ให้เพ็กกี้รับรู้เลยแม้แต่น้อย

เพ็กกี้เงียบไปซักพักหนึ่งเหมือนเธออยากจะพูดอะไรกับเขา แต่เธอก็ไม่ได้ถามอะไรต่อ แล้วจากนั้นเธอก็ออกมาจากห้องน้ำพร้อมกับเตรียมตัวเข้านอน สตีฟเห็นเพ็กกี้ใส่ชุดนอนซาตินสีน้ำตาลอ่อนที่เธอใส่อยู่เป็นประจำ มันช่างขับให้ผิวของเธอเปล่งปลั่งเป็นอย่างดีจนสตีฟเผลอคิดว่าถ้าบัคกี้ใส่คงจะเข้ากันดีมากเหมือนกันแน่ๆ และเมื่อเขามองไปยังหน้าท้องของเธอที่กำลังตั้งครรภ์ลูกของเขาอยู่ก็รู้สึกเจ็บแปลบที่หัวใจขึ้นมาทันที

_เพราะว่าคนที่เขาต้องการให้อยู่เคียงข้างแบบนี้ ไม่ใช่เธอ แต่คือบัคกี้ต่างหาก..._

“จะว่าไป พ่อของคุณบอกให้เราไปเจอท่านก่อนงานปาร์ตี้รับขวัญลูกของเราที่โทนี่จะจัดรึเปล่าคะสตีฟ” เพ็กกี้นั่งลงบนเตียงพร้อมกับปล่อยผมที่มัดเป็นมวยออกแล้วก็ขึ้นมานอนข้างๆเขา

“ใช่…” สตีฟตอบพร้อมกับถอนหายใจอย่างเหนื่อยหน่ายหนึ่งครั้ง

“ปกติคุณพ่อของคุณจะไม่เรียกเข้าไปหาแบบนี้ไม่ใช่หรอคะ สงสัยคุณพ่อของคุณจะต้องตื่นเต้นกับหลานแล้วแน่ๆ” เพ็กกี้ตอบกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงเจื้อยแจ้วอย่างตื่นเต้น โดยหารู้ไม่ว่าสตีฟกลับรู้สึกไม่พอใจกับความตื่นเต้นของภรรยาของตัวเองเป็นอย่างมาก นั่นก็เพราะ โจเซฟ โรเจอร์ส หรือพ่อของเขานั้นเป็นคนที่เลวร้ายที่สุด แถมยังพ่วงตำแหน่งคนที่สตีฟเกลียดมากที่สุดอีกด้วย

สตีฟไม่เคยคิดว่าการโดนบังคับแต่งงานของเขากับเพ็กกี้จะมาถึงขั้นตั้งท้องมีลูกด้วยกันได้ขนาดนี้ เพราะทำไมน่ะหรือ ก็เพราะพวกเขาไม่เคยรักกัน (อย่างน้อยก็เป็นเขาที่ไม่เคยรักเพ็กกี้) พวกเขาโดนบังคับแต่งงานกันมาตั้งแต่ยังเด็ก ตอนนั้นสตีฟคิดอยากจะใช้ชีวิตกับบัคกี้ กับโอเมก้าที่เขาคิดว่าจะคู่แท้ของเขา แต่ความฝันของสตีฟก็พังทลายหายไปเพราะพ่อของเขาเอง โจเซฟ โรเจอร์ส ผู้บังคับชีวิตของลูกชายเพียงคนเดียวของตัวเองในทุกฝีก้าว สตีฟจะต้องเรียนสายที่พ่อของเขาอยากให้เรียน เข้ามหาวิทยาลัยที่พ่อของเขาต้องการจะให้เข้า ต้องเรียนจบด้วยเกียรตินิยมอันดับหนึ่งให้ได้ และแต่งงานกับหญิงสาวอัลฟ่าผู้เพรียบพร้อมที่พ่อของเขาเลือกเอาไว้เพราะอยากให้ได้มาแต่งงานเพื่อเข้าตระกูลโรเจอร์สอย่างที่พ่อของเขาต้องการ

“อืม...นั่นสินะ...” สตีฟตอบกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงเย็นชาพร้อมกับก้มหน้าทำงานต่อโดยไม่สนใจสีหน้าของเพ็กกี้อีกต่อไป เพ็กกี้เห็นเขาไม่ได้ตอบกลับอะไรนอกจากนั้น เธอบอกราตรีสวัสดิ์กับเขาแล้วก็หันไปปิดไฟที่หัวเตียงของตัวเองแล้วก็นอนหันหลังให้เขาเหมือนเช่นทุกครั้ง

สตีฟเหลือบมองเพ็กกี้ที่นอนหันหลังให้เขาก็รู้สึกผิดต่อเธออยู่เหมือนกัน เพราะในทุกๆครั้งเขามักจะเปรียบเทียบเธอกับบัคกี้ตลอด สตีฟมักจะคิดว่าถ้าบัคกี้อยู่ข้างๆเขาแทนเพ็กกี้แบบนี้ เขาคงจะมีความสุขกว่านี้เยอะ แต่ถึงกระนั้นสตีฟเองก็อยากจะรักภรรยาของเขาเหมือนกัน ถ้าครอบครัวของเขาไม่บังคับขนาดนี้ แต่พ่อของเขากลับเป็นคนบงการทุกอย่างในชีวิตมาตั้งแต่เด็ก สตีฟต้องทำตามที่พ่อของเขาสั่งโดยไม่สามารถโต้แย้งหรือโต้เถียงอะไรได้เลย นั่นล่ะมั้งที่ทำให้สตีฟพยายามจะแข็งข้อกับพ่อของเขาเองตลอดเวลา รวมถึงชีวิตคู่ที่พ่อของเขาบังคับให้เขาด้วย

ครั้งหนึ่งสตีฟเคยคิดจะหนีไปกับบัคกี้แต่ก็โดนพ่อของเขาข่มขู่อย่างเอาเป็นเอาตายเอาไว้ เขาจึงคิดหาวิธีให้เกิดเหตุไม่คาดฝันอะไรซักอย่างที่พ่อของเขาจะไม่สามารถปฏิเสธได้ จนสตีฟมีความคิดขึ้นมาว่า _‘ถ้าบัคกี้เกิดตั้งท้องขึ้นมาล่ะ’_ สตีฟพยายามอย่างยิ่งที่จะทำให้บัคกี้ท้องให้ได้มาโดยตลอดตั้งแต่สมัยเรียนจวบจนปัจจุบัน ตั้งแต่ไม่ใช้ถุงยางจนถึงขั้นปล่อยน็อตตอนบัคกี้ฮีท มันอาจจะเป็นวิธีคิดโง่ๆของอัลฟ่าเลือดร้อนแบบเขา แต่เพราะสตีฟคิดว่าถ้าบัคกี้ท้องกับเขา สตีฟคงมีข้ออ้างเพื่อที่จะได้ไม่ต้องแต่งงานกับผู้หญิงอัลฟ่าที่พ่อของเขาบังคับ และสตีฟก็คิดว่าพ่อของเขาก็คงไม่ใจร้ายถึงกับขนาดบังคับให้บัคกี้ไปทำแท้งแน่ๆ อย่างดีที่สุดที่เขาหวังไว้ก็คงตัดเขาออกจากตระกูลไปเลย

และสุดท้ายทุกอย่างที่สตีฟคาดหวังก็ไม่เกิดขึ้นตลอดสิบปีที่ผ่านมา บัคกี้ไม่ตั้งท้อง แต่กลับกลายเป็นเพ็กกี้ ภรรยาของเขาต่างหากที่ตั้งท้องไปแล้วเรียบร้อย

เพราะฉะนั้นความหวังเพียงหนึ่งเดียวของสตีฟที่จะได้หลีกหนีจากเงาของพ่อของเขาเองก็ได้มลายหายไปจนหมดสิ้นแล้ว ทำให้สตีฟต้องก้มหน้ารับชะตากรรมที่ครอบครัวบังคับ จนสตีฟต้องจำยอมมีชีวิตคู่ต่อไปตลอดชีวิตกับคนที่เขาไม่ได้รัก

จนสตีฟนึกเสียใจที่เขาไม่พาบัคกี้หนีไปอยู่ประเทศอื่นกันตั้งแต่วันที่เรียนจบ

— ♥︎ to be continued ♥︎ —

ไปอ่านตอนพิเศษของสตีฟได้ที่ [You Are The Only One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605080) เลยค่า

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สวัสดีค่า hAnatabi คนดองคนเดิมเองค่ะ🙈  
หายไปนานมากกกกกกกกกกกกกกกก (เป็นเดือนกรี้ดดดด) ที่หายก็เพราะว่าไปปิดเล่ม a very stucky au มาไงล่ะ ฮึ😤 (/ไม่ใช่ข้ออ้าง! //ตบๆ)  
ตอนนี้ไม่มีอะไรมากเลยนอกจาก 👉🏻👌🏻🍆🍑🔥💦 จริงๆ 😆😆😆 เพราะดราม่าไม่ถนัดแต่เรื่องกำหนัดไว้ใจเรา ก้ากกกกกกกกก /นั่นคอนเสปเราหรอ 555555555555  
เฮ้อ เขียนไปก็ เฮ้อ💦 อยากเป็นพี่ธอร์จังค่ะ เฮ้อ💦💦 /จะไม่พูดนะว่าอยาก👉🏻👌🏻น้องบั--- //นี่คือไม่พูดแล้ว 555555555
> 
> ส่วนสตีฟ...เอาจริงๆนะ เราว่าชีวิตสตีฟอะ รันทดที่สุดแล้วนะ อย่าเพิ่งเกลียดสตีฟกันเลยนะคะ  
/ถึงจะเขียนมาให้เกลียดก็เหอะนะ 55555 //เป็นสนามอารมณ์ให้เหล่าแม่น้องบัคที่โกรธสตีฟเอนเกมไปเลย ฮึ😤🔥🔥🔥  
เอาเป็นว่า ตอนหน้าถ้าไม่มีอะไรผิดพลาดก็อาจจะมีตอนพิเศษของสตีฟพ่วงด้วยล่ะค่ะ✌🏻
> 
> แล้วก็ ขอบคุณนักอ่านทุกๆคนมากๆเลยนะคะ💕  
ทุกๆช่องทางที่ทุกคนคอมเม้นมา ทั้งใน dm หน้าทวิต หรือเป็นใน ao3 ก็เป็นกำลังใจที่ดีมากๆให้เรามาโดยตลอดเลยล่ะค่ะ  
อาจจะตอบกลับไม่ครบหรือตกหล่นก็ขออภัยไว้ ณ ที่นี่ด้วยนะคะ🙇🏻 เราจะพยายามตอบกลับทุกๆข้อความเลยน้า😍
> 
> รักทุกคนนนนนนนนน  
hAnatabi เองจ้า♡
> 
> ปล. แท็กฟิคในทวิต #hAnatabiFic หรือจะพูดคุยเม้ามอยสาระไร้สาระได้ที่ทวิตเตอร์เรา [@hAnatabi](https://twitter.com/hAnatabi) ได้ตลอดเวลาเลยค่ะ😛  
ปล2. แอบมาโฆษณา ตอนนี้เปิดให้สั่งฟิค a very stucky au แล้วนะคะ ดูรายละเอียดได้ในลิงค์โลดดด♥︎ [A VERY STUCKY AU](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSezo6nHTGKPabyGyaI8QjYmMM7Tqze50IWZlhM_RvhpcaTsbA/viewform)


End file.
